Summer Vacation
by TheShadowHunterXIII
Summary: A sequel for Christmas of Grand Pulse. It may also have some mentioned moments about "Romantic GetAway", but it's not the same. Don't get confused by the changes between this and the other story. This story is about Chantal and her friends spending the summer on Gran Pulse with the l'Cie family. But it's not going to be a normal vacation. Secrets and old enemies are to be revealed.
1. Summer Vacation

**A/N: Things may seem calm and peaceful on Gran Pulse. But it never is. And I'm not saying that because it's a wilderness world of brutal survival against bloodthristy wildlife and monstrous Cie'th. But secrets and old enemies, both to the l'Cie and Chantal and her friends, are returning. Who are they you my ask? Let's find out.**

 **Keep an mind, that the characters listed here belong to SnowEmbrace from DeviantART.**

 **Chantal. Sky. Violet. Kayla. Katryx. Kaylee. Maybe a few others, I haven't fully thought through. Guess we'll wait and see.**

* * *

Schools are closed. Days are longer. It's warm and sunny.

Summer has just begin, and everyone is getting ready for vacations during the most relaxing season of the year. Just as a certain group of citizens who are on their way from Cocoon to Gran Pulse.

In the airship are five citizens.

One is an 18 year old girl, has blonde hair with bangs in a ponytail with blue eyes, in an ocean blue jack, gray shirt, fingerless gloves and boots and black shorts. Katryx.

An 19 year old tough boy who's dressed in black. Pretty much like me, only in a black leather jacket, light black jeans and in a black beanie. Sky.

A young fifteen year old teenager, black eyes, short blonde hair. Her clothing is in jean fabric. Sleeveless shirt and shorts with black shoes. Kayla.

Then there's a 12 year old little girl with sea blue eyes, light brown hair in twin ponytails, adorable yet shy. In a simple light pink shirt and black skirt. Rosy. And in her arms is a white cat. Snowball.

Lastly, there's Chantal. An 18 year old teenager. Brown hair in beans and folded in the back with a rose accessary. Hot pink and black shirt, silver raffle skirt. White shoes with rose prints.

"I'm so excited!" Kayla says in excitement. "I can't wait to see Gran Pulse!"

"Me too. Feels like it's been forever since I last visited." Chantal says. The last time she visited on Gran Pulse was on Christmas, when I invited her over. Chantal really had a fun time, made friends with Lightning and the rest of the l'Cie family. Not only that, but Hope developed a crush on her.

"I'm hoping I get to see this...friend of yours." Sky says. "He sounds very interesting."

"Well, we're certainly going have to meet him." Kayla turns her attention to her adopted daughter. "Since Kayla is going to be working for him."

Kayla gives a grumpy look. "I don't get why I have to work with ORPHAN over the summer."

Sky and Katryx gives her a disappointed, yet obvious, look. Not too long ago, Kayla get into some deep trouble against the law. Kayla is not a little princess that everyone sees her as. She's actually a bit of a rebel. She and her friends were running around at night, graffitiing houses, banging mailboxes and beating up the brother of one of her rebel friends. In the end, she got caught. The second Chantal told me what happen, I decided to do something.

Kayla was originally sentence to prison, but seeing that she's just a child, I decided to have her do community service in working in the Guardian Corps of ORPHAN, where she can learn how to work with the law instead of against it.

Kayla sits down, letting out a huff as she crosses her arms. She's definitely not looking forward to her summer job. "Well...This Patrick sounds like a really nice guy. Can't wait to meet him." Katryx says.

Chantal nods then she turns to Rosy. "What about you? You looking forward to meeting everyone?"

Rosy is a bit nervous on Chantals question. "Uh...w-well...I don't really feel comfortable...about talking to other people." Normally, Chantal is the only person Rosy would talk to. She also gives most of her friends small talk, even though she enjoys hanging out with Kayla. Unless the little rebel is getting herself into trouble.

"I understand you are nervous, but they are good people. I just know you'll get along well with them." Chantal says.

The airship lands at the landing zone just outside of the crystal pillar. The hanger door opens and Chantal and her friends walk right out in the nature grounds of Gran Pulse.

Katryx and Kayla are amazed, so is Chantal since she's never seen the nature beauty of the world in the summer. Only it's snowy land in winter. Rosy gasps as she smiles brightly. "It's so wonderful!" Rosy quickly shifts her eyes everywhere as she laughs in delight, as if she's in a middle of a dreamland garden.

"It's so amazing. It's like a dream. A nature wonderland." Katryx says.

"It's really amazing. Nothing like back on Cocoon." Chantal says.

Sky doesn't say anything, but the sight of Gran Pulse is indeed amazing. "...So. Where do we go?"

Chantal realizes the second Sky says that. "Oh...Right. Actually, Patrick said he'll meet us here."

Katryx doesn't even know what I look like, but she knows that i'm no where around. "Guess we'll just going have to sit and wait for a while."

Not really Kayla's idea for starting her Summer Vacation, especially before summer job. "I'm sure it won't be long." Chantal says.

* * *

Lightning walks down in the dread gray lands of the Neverwoods. She's in her full silver and gold armor, black sleeveless, both arms and legs, clothing underneath with a white feathered skirt that only circles around her from behind starting and ending on both sides. Valkyrie-like suit of armor.

The pink-hair soldier walks on the endless road of the forest of darkness. What she remains unaware is that something is following her. In the shadows. At high speed.

As she walks, her expression is cold and stern, but on alert. Even though there is nothing by sight, she scenes something. She stops once she has entered a widen open area. It's quiet. Too quiet.

Lightning rolls her eyes to the side, slowly reaching for one of her Gunblades over my shoulder. In an instant, she turns and slashes, splitting a high speed oncoming arrow in half. Facing the direction the arrow came from, there's nothing. Nothing but darkness.

She stand straight, she knows someone's out there. Still here. Still watching. "Is that really the best you've got?"

She doesn't turn around to know there's a blade right behind her back, the tip of the weapon touching the center of her breastplate. "You and I both know the answer to that." I say.

I stand against Lightning, right behind her. We stand frozen for mere seconds, then Lightning makes the first move. Instantly turning and thrust her Gunblade right at my head. I dodge the blade, only missing by inches. After five missed thrusts, Lightning sweep strikes, I block with one of the swords of the Bowblade. I grab the other half of my weapon right out of the quiver holster and strike Lightning.

Her armor protected her from the slash. My dual wielding, my left weapon backhanded, and Lightning with just a one-handed Gunblade. Lightning backflips to avoid my on coming attacks. In the end, she comes at me.

I parries and dodge each of her attacks. Lightning's strong with swordsmanship, but I'm fast and a master archer. Lightning takes out her second Gunblade, now she's dual wielding. She shifts into Shaman and unleashes Army of One. I see this coming and I shift into Sentinel, activating Vendetta.

My counterattacking defense technique blocks all over lightning's fast oncoming attacks. Gunblades. Kicks. Punches. Shoots and a finishing strike. The second she's doing, I unleash a powerful counterattack. Lightning gives a worried look seeing a red glowing fist coming at her.

Lightning dodges the first few, but she wasn't so lucky on the last one. My powerful blow knocks her attack, crashing into a tree. I shift into Commando, shift my blades into a bow, load with three arrows and shoot.

Lightning sees the arrows and docks at the last second. I grab some throwing stars and throw three in one hand of them at her. Lightning gets back on her feet and deflects the stars with her Gunblades then she jumps into the trees. She shifts both of her weapons into guns and shoots as she leaps tree from tree.

I shift into Synergist and apply Protect on myself. The bullets hit me like they're hitting a wall of iron. No effect. I shoot at Lightning with my arrows on the ground while she's shooting at me with her guns in the trees. After losing half of my arrows, I cast a Ruinga at Lightning. Well, right in front of the direction she's facing, and she ran into the white magic explosion. My eyes are locked in the white smoke of magic. Lightning has not come out of it. As I watch closely, she leaps right out it, coming at me with both blades.

With quick thinking, I take out a smoke bomb and set it off in front of me. Lightning slashes through the smoke the second it's out, only to discover my sudden disappearance.

Lightning stands in place, looking around. "Where are you..." She whispers.

As she looks around, I ambush her from behind. She sensed my attack at the last second and turns to block with both her blades. We fight with blades for a while, close combat. Fighting with all of our strength and speed.

In the end, Lightning has me beaten, performing a strike that knocks the blades right out of my hands and sweep kicks me off my feet and on the ground. I try to get up, but Lightning has her blade point down at me.

Her expression is hostile, but then it turns soft. Lightning sheathes her Gunblade. With a smile, she reaches her hand down. Suddenly, the world around us fades, turning into nothing but data. eventually transforming into the simulation training room.

I grab Lightning's hand and she helps me stand up. "Not bad. Your sword work has gotten better."

"I learn from the best." I say, then we both leaving the simulation room.

* * *

Hope checks his breath. Smells fine, then straightens his hair, then his tie. A 15 year old boy trying to look his best. For work? Not this time.

"H-hey Chantal...How are you doing? I'm doing fine. My leg's all healed and..." Hope turns and mutters to himself. "No, no, no. That's not a direct approach." It was a good thought to let her know, since he broke his leg saving her life. Hope takes a few deep breaths then clears his throat. "Chantal. Hi...It's been a long time. Y-you look really beautiful and..." Hope paces around in worry. "No. That's too much. Too soon."

Just as Hope is trying to practice his speech, Lightning and I walks right in. We just watch the kid worrying himself just to talk to the girl of his dreams. "H-Hi. Chantal. It's...great to see you again. Feels like it's been...a a long time?"

"Why not go for a lifetime?" I say, startling the young Hope.

"Patrick? Lightning? ...H-how long have you two been standing there?" Hope says.

"Not very long, but long enough to know you're trying to ask Chanty out." I say.

Hope looks down and sighs in depression. Lightning gives me a slap in the back of the head. "Leave him alone. The kid has a crush on a girl."

I never expect Lightning to say such a thing, even though she cares for Hope. "I get it, but in case you're forgetting Chantal has her immense crush on Sky. I still don't think he has a shot with her."

"Says the guy who put a mistletoe on top of Chantal and Hope." Lightning says.

I get a little upset at being reminded at that. "That was just one time, Farron. All right? The kid hurt himself protecting Chantal. I was just giving him what he deserved."

Lightning pats me on the shoulder. "Right. Sure you did." Lightning walks off, leaving me behind to roll my eyes and groan.

I follow Lightning down the hallway. "I just can't believe I have to share a room with Sky."

"What did you expect? We're a family of 11 trying to fit in five more." Lightning says.

"10." I correct. "Dajh is going to summer camp."

"Right. Same thing." Lightning says.

"I just hope Sky isn't anything like Snow. It's bad enough they already look a like." I say.

"I understand your frustration towards Snow, but it's no reason to compare other people to them." Lightning says.

I stop on my track, armed crossed. "I'm sorry? Who was it that accused me of being a bad guy because I was a Mercenary?"

Lightning stops, with a frustrated look. "Let it go already."

After our little sour conversation, we meet up with Hope in the laboratory on the 13th floor. Lately, Hope and the rest of the Academia scientists are working on an experiment of making humans into l'Cie. Straight and true without having to go through the whole Focus scenario. No worry of completing it and turn to crystal or fail and turn Cie'th.

"How's it going, professor?" I ask.

"So far, we're created a serum that temporary turns people l'Cie, but we've done a few changes with the formula. Hopefully it'll be permanent this time."

"Katryx would probably be hoping too. She wanted to become a l'Cie as well." I say.

I've only spoken to Katryx a short time. One of my offers for her is to make her into a l'Cie. So far, she's just a human girl with a bow for a weapon. But her boyfriend Sky is a l'Cie. I never found out how or why he's become one, but it's certainly surprising.

I look at my phone. "Speaking of which, we need to pick them up. They've probably landed right about now."

Lightning and I make our leave. Hope follows us in excitement. He's excited to see Chantal again. But before he leaves, he once attack practice his chance to talk to her. "Chantal. It's good to see you again. You look really nice...I-I was hoping that, if you want to...Maybe we can-"

I return to the lab and grab Hope by the back of his jacket and drag him. "Come on, Romeo! We're already late."

Hours have passed and everyone is still waiting for me to pick them up. It's already sunset and they're getting pretty bored, and tired...and hungry too. Kayla is already bored to death. Rosy is just sitting with Snowball in her arms.

Kayla groans in impatience. "What's taking him so long?" Kayla asks.

"I'm sure he's on his way. He's probably just...stuck on a mission or something." Chantal says.

"Maybe one of us should take a look around, maybe try to find the city ourselves." Sky asks.

"No. We don't know our way around here. We stick together and wait." Katryx says.

As the group citizens are sitting an waiting, a man with two soldiers by each of his sides watch them. The man has red short hair and mustache, a black eye and two mechanical arms and a mechanical eye., in PSICOM battle armor.

Xana.

"Is that them?" Xana asks to his earpiece.

The PSICOM director sees everything through Xana's mechanical eye. "That's them all right. Allies of the Shadow Hunter." A voice says. "Remember, you are an ORPHAN soldier and have orders to bring them to their headquarters."

"And if they figured it out?" Xana asks.

"Use force. But keep them alive...for now." The voice says.

"Understand, Director Nabaat." Xana says.

Xana thinks carefully about what to say, then he makes his move. As he approaches, Chantal and her friends are a bit startled by the soldiers approaching them. "Greetings, citizens. Which one of you is the girl name Chantal?"

Everyone exchanges looks, mostly confused, then Chantal approaches. "I'm...Chantal."

Xana gets a good look at Chantal. "My...what a nice body you have." Chantal's a bit startled to hear that. The comment sounds...pervert. "My name is William Marano. I have orders from the Shadow Hunter. He wants me to take you to him at ORPHAN Inc."

Chantal's about to speak, but Kayla steps in and speaks in full excitement. "Wow! A cyborg! That is SO COOL!"

Xana looks at Kayla in disappointment. "Yeah...It's cool to have your arms cut right off and your eye stabbed." Katryx gasps hearing that. Sounds horrifying.

"You...say Patrick is having you pick us up?" Chantal asks, and Xana nods. "He never really said anything...and he defiantly wouldn't sent some...prevent."

Xana is a bit nervous even though he doesn't sure it. "Yeah, well...it's pretty much last minute. So if you and your friends would please come with me-"

"If Patrick did sent someone, he would have let me know." Chantal takes out her phone and scrolls through her texts. As she's reading, a new text appears. It's from me. She widens her eyes open. The text says I'm on the way. She looks at Xana. "...He just texted me. He's on his way." Hearing that, everyone else is suspicious. Rosy, worried. "Patrick didn't sent you...you're lying."

Xana is silent for a moment, then he chuckles. "Well, not only you are sexy. You're smart too." Xana says it as a devious compliment. "Take them."

The two soldiers take out their stun rods, switching them one. Rosy screams at the sight of the electric sticks, even hides behind Chantal. Chantal steps back as the bad guys approaches. "Get away from them." Sky steps forward and punches one of the soldiers, knocking him out. When he's knocked, a silver-gold brooch that symbols the Cocoon Fal'Cie becomes loose and falls to the ground.

Xana notices something as Sky is fighting the other one. A l'Cie brand glows right through his shirt on his chest. The two guards are beaten down. "Well. Looks like we have ourselves a l'Cie." Sky yells as he attacks Xana. But Xana shifts into Sentinel and activates Vendetta. Sky fails to notice the protection powers before it's too late. After delivering his strong attacks, he steps back surprised, then Xana counterattacks with an even more powerful blow in the stomach.

Sky becomes overwhelmed by the pain and collapses. "Wh...What just happened?" Katryx says.

"Papa!" Kayla shouts in worry.

Chantal is shocked. "He's...a l'Cie."

The two soldiers stand up. Katryx takes out her bow. She laods an arrow, but Xana sees this coming. A dart shooter opens from Xanas right wrist and he shoots at her. Katryx gets hit in the shoulder and falls into unconsciousness.

The rest of the girls are now scared. The soldiers stands beside the group and Xana approaches them. "Take them to the prison base!"

* * *

Lightning, Hope and I show up. Hope and riding on Snowflake with me while Lightning drivers a Velocycle. We arrive at the landing bay near the Crystal Pillar. When we arrived, it's empty.

"...Where are they?" Lightning asks.

I hop off my white chocobo. "I don't get it...They should be here."

Hope walks right next to me. "Their luggage is still here." That's right. Several bags and backpacks, still here.

"There's no way they could have wondered off leaving their stuff. They must have been taken." Lightning says.

The three of us looks around for any clues. With any luck, the people that took Chantal and her friends must have left something behind, or maybe a note. Eventually, I find some brooch. It's a big small so I get a closer look. It's gold and silver, and the shape has me a bit confused. "A Cocoon l'Cie brand?" Looking closely at the brooch, my eyes shot right open. I remember seeing this once: Back on the New Cocoon, when I was in battle with Jihl Nabaat, the very women who destroyed my life seven years ago.

"Oh no..." I know who took them, and it has be pretty worried. It's none other then Jihl's older sister.

Jeanine Nabaat.


	2. The Rescue Mission

**A/N: PSICOM is always causing trouble aren't they? If they weren't, they wouldn't have created the Purge in the first place. We all know it's nothing but a road to death. Those who have read my Final Fantasy XIII my version/mix stories, you all know the kind of person Jihl is, especially towards Patrick. If you think she's bad, wait until you meet her sister.**

* * *

Iron Wall.

The prison stronghold under control of PSICOM. In the far southwest of the Dead Dunes. Like the dunes, Iron Wall is in a desert land. Only it's not as unbearably hot as the Dead Dunes, though the heat is still intense. The soldiers that work here wear special armor during the day and in summer nights that reflects the heat and keeps the bodies inside cool.

It's the prisoners that suffer. Luckily for Chantal and her friends, they arrive at the night time where it's less hot. But that still doesn't help their situation.

Sky and Katryx are now awake, from knock out and tranquilize. They are pretty depressed about being behind bars, Kayla the most since she was sentenced to be arrested for her law breaking rebellion. Suddenly, having a summer job with me is looking more fun then being behind bars.

Xana walks down the hallway and stops right in front of their prison cell. "Are you comfortable?"

"Why do you care?" Katryx asks.

Xana smiles at Katryx. "My lovely lady...I only want to make you and your nice body looking friends comfortable."

Sky is pretty bitter at this guy. "What do you want from us?"

"Oh, it's not what I want. It's what the director wants. I just have orders to capture you alive..." Xana says. "Enjoy your stay, cause once the director gets here, she'll be taking care of you all."

With a devious smile, Xana turns and walks away.

Sky could probably break everyone out of here, but he has no control of his l'Cie powers. All he knows is how to attack in Commando, and a little bit of casting Ruin. Everyone else is worried about what'll happen. Rosy holds on to Chantal close.

"I'm scared, Chantal." She says in a scared little voice.

Chantal holds onto Rosy. "It'll be okay. Everything's going to be fine." Chantal sounds a bit worried herself, but she's knows that they'll be rescued.

Over a thousand feet from Iron Wall, ORPAHN is hiding out on the cliff right over the prison base's level. I watch the prison up close through the scope of my Sniper Bow. From above, I see hundreds of PSICOM soldiers, and then Xana. I'm well aware of who Xana is, the son of Rufus Zero the leader of the Abduction Agency. Xana was hitting on Serah over four years ago, and his jealousy over Snow got the best of him.

This pains me to say this, but Snow is move approval then that sad excuse for a human being. And I'm not saying that cause he's a cyborg and a l'Cie.

"You sure this is the place?" Lightning whispers.

"Without a doubt. I saw them bringing in Chantal and her friends." I say.

"We have to do something." Hope says.

"We need to be careful. I know Jeanine very well. One wrong move and she'll kill the prisoners. Annihilate the whole base at worst." I say.

The sound of that has Hope scared.

Iron Wall has only three entries. The plan is that me and the Shadow Tread, a group is stealthy ninja soldiers, will sneak in and break our friends out. In five minutes, Lightning and Hope take the rest of the soldiers and attack the base on the north and southeast entrances, while the soldiers are focused on them, me and my team will break everyone out and escape to the southwest exit.

So we make our move.

In no time, we reach the wall and climb over it. I'm the first to look over the wall. There are no spotlights. I jump over the wall and the rest of my team joins in. We move quickly in the shadows, make sure none of the soldiers spots us.

We make it al the way to the drainage pipe. We lean against the wall, standing right next to the bars. "Wait for the signal." I whisper to the team.

Many PSICOM soldiers are on guard, on patrol. Lightning and Hope ready themselves for battle. They check their watches. It's been exactly five minutes. Now they make their soldiers shoots missile launchers at the base, each at each gate, and they blow the gates open.

We hear the explosion. "Now!" We take out our weapons and start cutting the bars.

The towers shake from the explosion. The soldiers and Xana were on that tower and they notice. "What was that?" Xana asks.

The PSICOM soldier looks through his binoculars. "Uh oh! It's ORPAHN soldiers!"

A soldier shouts from Xana communicator. "General Xana! ORPHAN soldiers on the north side! Their general is with them!"

Xana widens his eye open. "General?" Xana snatches the binoculars from the soldier. "Give me that!" Xana looks over at the north. Through the binoculars, he sees PSICOM and ORPHAN soldiers fighting. But he has his eyes trained on a certain pinked hair soldier who is fighting off half a dozen soldiers with both of her Gunblades at hands. Xana grits through his teeth angrily. "Farron!" And crushes the binoculars in his hands.

Xana jabs the binoculars back in the soldiers arms, then he takes over. The soldier shouts at Xana. "Hey! my mother bought me these binoculars!"

As the battle goes on, we manage to cut one of the bars, creating an opening gap. "We're through!" And we walk right into the sewer.

ORPHAN soldiers in the southeast struggle to hold off the enemy. Even with Hope's l'Cie magic, the fight is pretty hard. hope gets spotted using his powers for offensive magic strengthening other soldiers and healing them. "Shoot the l'Cie!"

A dozen soldiers focuses on Hope. Hope notices guns pointing at him. Her quickly shifts into Synergist and cast Protect on himself. The soldiers shoots at him. The barrier protects him, but the more bullets it takes, the weak it becomes. Hope needs back up. He summons his l'Cie crystal.

"Alexander!" A large summoning circle appears beneath him, a large magic tower forming over him shooting beams in the air. Alexander falls right out of the sky and in front of Hope.

All of the soldiers are horrified as they see Alexander. A large brute knight of heavy metal armor that's over 30 feet tall. "Eidolon!" A soldier shouts.

The soldiers focuses on Alexander. Being large and heavily armored, the soldiers attacks have zero effect on the eidolon. With Alexander active, PSICOM is forced to draw back.

On the north side of the base, Lightning and her soldiers are pressing one against the PSICOM troopers. They have already pressed on. As Lightning stands there, she we created by missile rockets. He deflects and cuts them down with her Gunblades. Once they've stoped, she looks to see Xana flying in on his jet boots. Xana lands right in front of her.

"How long I've waited for this, Farron!" Xana takes out his two large swords.

Lightning gives the bitter look of anger at her old enemy. Never she would have guessed to see Xana again, even since she left him dead on their last battle 4 years ago. Readying their weapons, they chase into each other and their weapons clash.

Inside the base, I slightly lift the stone tile. I look around, the coast is clear, then I move the tile aside and climb out. The rest of the Shadow Tread climb right out and we rush into the hallways, in the shadows.

Chantal and her friends are well aware of what's happening outside. Chantal feels relieved knowing that ORPHAN has come. But she's not out of her worries yet since she's still behind bars by the enemy.

The prison bars open. Everyone looks to see a PSICOM lieutenant is walking in, wearing a Cie'th Hive Mind device on her head, and two large Shambling Cie'th by her sides. "Get up. You're all being moved."

The lieutenant and her soldiers have the girls and Sky handcuffed from behind, and a l'Cie nullification collar for Sky. Looks like they've copied one of Hope's inventions.

The soldiers and two Cie'th escorts the prisoners down the hallway to the outside. An airship has arrived to take them to PSICOM headquarters. As they walk down the hallway, the lights suddenly turn off turning the whole area pitch black.

"All right! Who turned off the lights?" The lieutenant asks.

The soldiers turn on the lights on their masks and the lieutenant turns on the lantern. The brightens up the darkness that surrounds them. The Cie'th just stands there, mindlessly enslaved, while the soldiers take a look around.

"Might just be a power outage, or a fuse from the battle." A soldier says.

"No matter. Let's keep moving." The Lieutenant says.

They walk through the darkness while the battle outside goes on. Rosy is pretty scared. She's afraid of the dark. But these soldiers will be once they realize what's in the darkness. In an instant, one of the soldier disappears. They only see it in a flash, but it looked like someone moving fast, snatching the soldier.

"What was that? Guns at the ready!" The soldiers obeys the order.

The prisoners are confused and concern, scared from Rosy. But Chantal is calm. She knows who is behind this.

One-by-one, the soldiers are taken in the darkness. Each of the remaining soldiers shoots at the direction they think they saw the snatchers went to. Eventually, all that stands is the lieutenant and the two Cie'th that stands with her.

"Show yourself!" The lieutenant shouts.

An answer came, but not the one she wanted. "Prepare to learn why they call me...the Shadow Hunter."

Chantal smiles. It's him all right.

Dozens of arrows, in a second and coming from all directions, are being shot at one of the Cie'th. The lieutenant steps back and looks at the Cie'th horrified. In ten seconds, the arrows stop and the Cie'th falls in defeat. She can't believe what just happened.

The next Cie'th get some several shots as well, with Throwing Stars included. The sound of clinging metal means the stars are bouncing off of walls and heading towards the Cie'th. The crystal monster falls. Now it's just the lieutenant. She holds her gun out in fear.

"S-s-show yourself!" She shouts. Nothing happens. No response or action of any kind. She grows impatient in fear. "If! If you don't show yourself! I'll shoot the prisoners!"

With a flash of speed just as the Lieutenant aims at Chantal, I make a slash. She didn't see it, but knows I attacked. But what she didn't know is that slash cut off the barrel of her gun. As the barrel falls, I land right in front of her. I sheathe my Bowblades and then attack. I give the lieutenant several punches, in the face and chest, then I finish her off by recoiling back and leap kick her down.

The Lieutenant is defeated and I take her keys while I'm standing on her body. "Patrick!" Chantal says in relieve.

Everyone else seems a bit surprised. They now know that I am the Pen Pal she's been talking about. "Sorry it took so long, Chantal." I say as I approach behind her. I start unlocking the handcuffs. "I'll have you out of here in no time."

Everyone else are in a bit of a surprise by me, mostly in surprise when the Shadow Tread reveals themselves. "There will be time for introductions later. Right now we need to get out of here." I hand out a stack of folded mental cloaks. "Put these on. We'll blend in the shadows."

Lightning battle against Xana is going well. She fights with both her Gunblades, one in sword and other in gun, fighting with all her speed and strength Haste and Bravery offers her. Like I'm learning Sentinel as a secondary role, Lightning is learning Synergist.

Xana shifts into Saboteur, sending orbs of dark magic at Lightning. Slow. Deprotect. Imperil. Lightning dodges and deflects each of them while shooting at Xana. When nothing's working, Xana shifts into Commando and attacks.

"Serah should have been mine! But she choose that nitwit Villiers!" Xana says.

Lightning repels Xana's attack then throws a couple of hits herself, each of them blocked or parried. "I never approved you to date my sister! You are a pervent! And the son of that monster who kidnapped women and torture them!"

Xana ducks, avoiding Lightning's on coming kick, then they're weapons lock one again. "I never followed my fathers ideals! I was never with him!"

Lightning doesn't believe that. Xana is evil, a pervert, just like his father Rufus Zero.

PSICOM on the Southeast are losing begin time against the mighty Alexander. The Eidolon is losing it's power, so it transforms into its Gestalt Form. Alexander forms itself as a giant towering wall. PSICOM is in big trouble.

Meanwhile, the Shadow Tread and I are pushing through the halls of the prison base. "Prisoners escaping! Warn the general!" The soldier that shouts is quickly silenced by one of the Shadow Treads stabbing him.

Chantal and I run with everyone else while the Shadow Tread take on the soldiers that stands in our way. "So this is the Patrick you told us about?" Katryx asks Chantal. Chantal looks at Katryx as they run. "He's pretty handsome. Is he your boyfriend?"

Chantal's face turns red as she is shocked by Katryx's comment. "K-Kat! ...We're not...Now's not the time for this!"

We make it out of the building, into the courtyard. We see a battle going on at the North and Southeast gates. We head to the Southwest. "We're almost there!" I say.

Once we are several feet away from the gates, it suddenly starts opening. We all stop. The gates opening on their own is never a good sign. And I was right.

Behind those gates are Cie'th. Multiple Shambling Cie'th and two Undying Samurai. And in the center of that army of Cie'th is none other then the PSICOM Director herself. Jeanine Nabaat.

Jeanine straightens her glasses. "My, my. What a pleasant surprise...The Shadow Hunter."

Seeing this women makes me bitter. No worse then seeing Jihl. "Jeanine! I knew you were behind this!"

"Oh but of course. After all, I hear this girl here is a dear friend of yours." Chantal looks at me, a mix of nervous and flattery. "You and I have a score to settle."

"There is no score to settle. Jihl paid the price for what she has done to my father! What she's done to me!" I say.

Jeanine chuckles. "Is that right? Is it really my sister's fault your life is ruined? For your fathers death? ...Or was the fault...of the other test subject of the experiment?" I growl hearing that.

Everyone else from behind is confused. Chantal is less confused. She knows about my father's death, but she doesn't know how he died. All she knows about the event is the 'Cie'th Experiement'. Sky however is confused in a cautious way. "Jihls...Experiment? Does that mean...he was also?"

"Destroy them." Jeanine orders.

The Cie'th obeys her orders and they slowly comes towards us. Chantal and her friends are shocked. Normally, Cie'th are mindless. They would never take orders from a human being, not even a l'Cie. All they know is wonder, attack and kill. What they don't know is that Jeanine created a Cie'th Hive Mind, controlled by a device she wears on her head.

The Cie'th have us surrounded. Sky is on alert while Kayla and Rosy are holding onto Katryx and Chantal, Rosy afraid. "Shadow Tread! To battle!" I order.

The Shadow Tread attacks the Cie'th, using speed and agility to ambush and avoid. Due to size and being human and in numbers, the Shadow Tread can only hold off a Shambling and an Undying. Leaving me with the rest half a dozen Shamblings and the one Undying.

I get all psyched up, shifting into Syngerist applying Enfire, Bravery and Haste. I stand in place as the enhanced power flows through my veins and the magic clock speeds up with every second, making my speed dangerous. As well as my blades becoming coated in lava flames.

The Cie'th come at me, all at once. I focus on dodging attacks while I cast Deprotectga and Imperilga in Saboteur. With that done, I shift into Commando and focus on slashing them down. Zigzag around the Cie'th. I even one steal the Undying Cie'ths Katana and doe a wide open slash, cutting down three Cie'ths in one swing, then impale the Katana in the Samurai Cie'th.

With all the Cie'th I was facing defeated, I unleashing a powerful ability. I channel all my l'Cie magic, my eyes glow black and my brand glows through the left shoulder sleeve in purple With a distorted shout, I slam my fist to the ground, unleashing the technique spell: Quake.

The very ground shakes and nearly a dozen of pillars of earth and dust rise out of the ground, launching the weaken Cie'th in the air. Defeating them.

Chantal and her friends look with shocked expressions. Chantal has seen my l'Cie power, but this is still quite the surprise to her. Kayla looks at Sky as she asks him a question. "Can you do that?"

As Xana and Lightning fight, Xana is caught by surprise seeing pillars of earth rising within the prison base. He knows that's the work of a l'Cie. "It's a trick!"

Lightning strikes at Xana, hitting him hard and then sliding him back. She shifts into Ravager and unleashes a wave of Watera's on Xana. After that, she starts channeling her thunder magic. "Well...Look who's finally catching up."

She unleashes Thundaga, massive lightning bolts raining down on Xana. Xana suffers a lot of damage, being soaked in water allowing the electricity to amplify. Fried and paralyzed, Xana falls in defeat, then Lightning runs into the base.

Now it's just me and Jeanine. I fight with my full speed and she fights with a Rapier in her hand and a pistol shooter on the other. For a human, Jeanine is fast at dodging and attacking, not to meaning strong at parrying. I sheathe my left blade to reach into one of my pockets for an orb of blinding powder. While our weapons clash, I crush the orb while I punch Jeanine in the face.

The dust hits her in the face, blinding Jeanine and causing her to cough. While she's staggering and blinded, I hit her a couple of punches, then a knee jab in the stomach and finally sweep kicks her in the face.

Jeanine is knocked down. Behind us, a massive explosion happens. We turn to see it's the work of Alexander, unleashing it's powerful ability: Divine Judgment.

Chantal's friends are speechless looking at the large eidolon. Chantal isn't, she has seen Eidolons on that Christmas mission when we were facing Sumdea iapotrópaia.

After unleashing it's holy power, Alexander makes its depart.

Hope joins us in the base, and Lightning appears as well. Once we reunite, we are hit by a bright light. We look up at the source and we are horrified. A large airship. It's not OPRHAN, It's a PSICOM airship. Probably Jeanine's reinforcements.

Large war machines, Omni Sentinels, detach from the airships. Half a dozen of them land all around, surrounding us. Jeanine stands, She faces us with bloodshot eyes, partly blinded from the powder I affected her with. we are surrounded, mostly in defensive stance.

The large sentinels aim at us with their guns, four on each. That makes 24 on us.

"Another time!" I take out as much smoke bombs I can hold in one hand. I channel a Ruinga on that hand and slam the fist to the ground, unleashing a large dense smoke that pretty much covers the while battlefield.

"Don't let them get away! Fire everything!" Jeanine orders. The Sentinels and soldiers shoot with no hesitation at all. By the time the smoke clears, they all see that they are shooting at...nothing. "What!?" Jeanine does not need to see to know the enemy has escaped.

Jeanine growls in frustrated. Xana approaches the Director, exhausted and still suffering paralysis effects from the intense Thundaga spell. "It was a trick. While ORPHAN was attacking the base, the Shadow Hunter and his team staged a prison break."

"I underestimated him. That will never happen again." Jeanine says.

"What should we do now, Director Nabaat?" Xana asks.

"If I am gonna have my revenge on Patrick and ORPHAN, we're gonna need some help." Jeanine faces Xana with a furious expression. "Prepare my ship. I'm gonna visit an old friend."

Our escape was fast, even since I use Hastega, applied Haste on everyone at once. With increased speed, we make our escape just before they had a chance to shoot.

We meet up by the ORPHAN warship half a mile away from Iron Wall.

"That was a close call back there." Katryx says.

"You are all very lucky." Lightning says.

Everyone gets on the airship. Chantal and I are the last ones to get on board. "That director really has it out for you, doesn't she?"

"Yeah. Jeanine is pissed off because I killed her sister Jihl." Even though Chantal knows of my boiling hatred and vengeance of Jihl, that still surprises her. "She doesn't even care about everything that monster has done to me."

The airship starts up and then takes off. "What about that cyborg that kidnapped us?"

"You mean Xana?" I ask. "He's the one of the leader of the Abduction Agency, Rufus Zero. I don't know him very much, but Lightning does."

"Really?" Chantal asks.

I nod. "Yeah. They use to be partners back on Cocoon in the Guardian Corps. Even through he has his hunger for lust, he was still honorable. Up until he met Lightning's sister, Serah. He fell pretty much head over heels for her. Kind of like what Hope did for yea." Chantal giggles at the little joke. "But once he learned she's dating Snow, his hatred grows in jealousy. He tried to take Serah for himself, so Lightning stopped him. She's even the very reason he became a cyborg."

Chantal is shocked to hear that. "Lightning...did that? To him? That's scary."

I laugh a little. "Yeah. That's Lightning all right." I say. "You should have seen the time we first met, days before Cocoon's Fall."

The airship rides all the way to New Bodhum. Chantal and her friends can't wait to see and meet the rest of the l'Cie family. I just hope nothing goes wrong or stupid, especially from Fang and Snow.


	3. Welcome Home

**A/N: Chantal is always getting herself into trouble. There's Violet and the Shadowmoon in Agent of the Shadows, almost being crushed by a boulder in Christmas on Gran Pulse and being kidnapped by the Abduction Agency on Romantic GetAway. Luckily they didn't train her (Like I'd ever write that). At least this time, her friends and the guy of her dreams got caught with her.**

 **But none of that matters since it's all over. Moving on to when the group arrives at their summer vacation home.**

* * *

Dawn arrives. The sun raises over the horizon as the warship makes it way to New Bodhum. While we are riding, Chantal introduces everyone to Lightning, Hope and I. As we introduce ourselves to her friends. Katryx smiles and laughs once she meets Hope. Chantal told her about his little crush on her. On our side, it's not really little. I mean, the kid hurt himself to save Chantal. He's massively in love with her.

Anyways, Katryx thinks that Hope is cute, even under his crush. "He is just adorable. Is he your boyfriend?" Chantal blushes and stutters hearing that. Hope does the same as well. Only Chantal's talking about he's not her friend and Hope...well, just stuttering nonsense at the thought of being together with Chantal.

Once we're past that point, we further introductions. I become bitter meeting Sky. But only a little, since so far his looks and that beanie reminds me of Snow. If he really is like that moron...I can't even bear the thought. I'll be living in my worst nightmare: Living with two Snows.

Katryx was the next to be introduced. I just look at her, that's just stern. "...I see. So this is the girl you wrote of." My tone sounds a bit cold, like I disapprove her. I can't say I'm completely wrong. She did take Sky from Chantal. By that, I mean Chantal was crushing on him for years and never had the courage to tell him her feelings, meantime she just came out of the blue and asked him out. In my opinion, Chantal should be with Sky. First come. First served as they say.

Nonetheless, I don't share any disapproval for Katryx. She became a good friend to Chantal, was always there in her time of need. Especially when Violet becomes involved. She was able to do something that I was unable to do, due to happening in the past before meeting Chantal and distance and work. I at least owe her a friendly greeting. "Greetings, Katryx. I wish to thank you in taking an interest in Chantal."

Chantal and Katryx feels a bit awkward. Perhaps I made it sound weird. "Uh...thanks?" Katryx says.

Then there's Rosy. Even after Chantal tells her to say hi, she just hides behind her being quiet. I'm well aware of Rosy. Chantal wrote me about her several weeks before the Pulse Fal'Cie incident in Bodhum.

Lastly, there's Kayla. My soon-to-be Guardian Corps apprentice. Kayla looks at me disappointed. "I have to work with this guy?"

"Kayla. Don't be rude." Katryx says.

"I actually get that a lot." I say. "But you're stuck with me anyways, cause I am gonna teach you Archery."

And suddenly, Kayla is excited. "Really? You can make me as cool as mum?"

I look at Katryx hearing that. She laughs at Kaylas excitement. Chantal tells me that Katryx is a good archer. "Well...Seeing as your..." I can hardly say the word since Katryx is very young. Still a teenager even. About three years older then Kayla. Not to mention Kayla is only an orphan who she and Sky adopted. "...Mother here...is also going to be training with me, I'd say it's a possibility."

I can't say for sure, since Kayla is gonna be starting from rock bottom. By the end of summer, I'll just have her hitting bulls-eye. That'll depend on how well she'll train.

The ship arrives at the loading docks of New Bodhum. The city doesn't have many people around since it's only early in the morning.

When we got off, Chantal and her friends are amazed by the beachfront town. Chantal's only seen the city in the winter, but never in the summer. "Wow. It's so amazing." Katryx says.

"Indeed it is. This town was a complete remake of Bodhum back on Cocoon." I say.

Rosy and Kayla are certainly excited. That's unexpected coming from Kayla since she's afraid of swimming. That I can relate, but without the afraid thing.

So we show everyone around town. They pretty much enjoy the tour, Chantal helps out a little since she's been in this town before. But the one thing we show them, best for last, is the memorial fountain at the center of the town. Rosy gasps as she looks up at the fountain.

"Wow...It's so pretty." Rosy says.

Sky looks surprised as he gazes at the crystal statue of the Cocoon Crystal Pillar. "And...big too."

"This fountain is the most popular attraction of the town. It was even made entire out of the same crystals that Cocoon turned into." I say.

"No way." Katryx says.

"He's right. We built it as a memorial fountain for those who have died during the l'Cie war and in the Purge. Every New Years, on the very day of Cocoon's fall, those who lost their friends or family from the war come here and offer flowers and pray." Hope explains. Even the plaque in front of the fountain says it all. Kayla even reads it with a depressed look.

Katryx looks at each of the crystal statues of Lightning and everyone else. Then she stops at my crystal statue. "Must be nice to have a crystal statue."

I put a hand on Katryx's shoulder. "Hey. It's not everyday you become a l'Cie with a Focus, to become Ragnarok and save Cocoon from it's own self-destruction."

We walk away from the fountain, heading back to the house. But Kayla stays behind, gazing depressively at the fountain. She became a victim of a Purge once. In fact, it's the very reason she's an orphan. Her parents died in it. All thanks to PSICOM.

"Kayla!" Kayla snaps out of her depression and looks when I called her out. "We're moving. Don't get left behind."

Realizing that, she gets back on her feet and catches up to us.

As we walk, Katryx turns her attention to me. "I've been meaning to ask you...How come you're dressed like that in the summer?" Katryx gestures to my black clothing. "Aren't you hot?"

"I could be asking your boyfriend the same thing." I joke. He is dressed similarly as I am. "I'm never hot. In fact, I'm never even warm. I once spent weeks in the cold rain. Ever since then, I'm always cold. Regardless of anything." You could say I've become cold itself.

"My. That's...rough. I wouldn't mind the cold. In fact, I'm hoping to have ice powers when I become a l'Cie." Katryx says.

"Hmm...Good luck with that." I say.

* * *

Right after the tour, we head towards our home. Chantal's friends are all to surprise to see how large it is. Of course they should have expected that since we're one big happy family...Well, more or less on the happy in the chain relationship of Snow, Lightning, Fang and I.

But Serah and Vanille always tries their best to keep us together. The door opens and Lightning and I are the first ones to walk in. "We're back." I announce.

The second Chantal and her friends are inside, Serah and Snow are the first ones to come into the foyer. "Welcome home." Serah says. Serah looks past Lightning and I. "Chantal!" She approaches Chantal and they both hug. "Oh. It's so good to see you again."

"It's good to be here again." Chantal says.

After hugging, Serah looks past Chantal to her friends. "And these are the friends of yours I've heard about?"

Chantal nods. "That's right."

Chantal introduces each of her friends to Serah and Snow. Rosy can hardly greet herself to them, no matter how friendly Serah might seem. Things seem to get a bit weird and confusing when Snow and Sky meet each other face to face.

"Oh my...Daddy and this guy. They look so much alike!" Kayla says. The rest of us mutters in agreement.

On that note, Sky and Snow gets a close look at each other. The irony twist is that they both do the mirror. Looks closely. Rubs chin. Sticks tongue out. Looks side to side. Removes beanies and scratches head. After all that, they both made their decision on the subject.

"I'm not seeing it." Snow says, turning and walking away.

"No way we're alike." Sky says.

Katryx laughs. She thought it was pretty funny.

After the minor introduction with Serah and Snow, we show Chantal's friends around the house, and they meet everyone else we come across. Sazh. Vanille. Even Fang. However, meeting Fang was a little...uncomfortable for SKy.

"Well, hello there." Fang says as she stands behind Sky, grabbing him by his sides with her hand on his shoulder. "Aren't you such a pretty boy." Then she finishes with a purr.

That's right, she's flirting with Sky. "Fang!" Chantal says, in an upsetting tone.

"Oh god, not another one." Katryx whispers.

Yeah. Sky is so handsome and charming, he has fangirls. And to his bad luck, Fang of all girls is hitting on him. "Oh boy. This is gonna be a long summer." Lightning says, and I agree.

After a tour on the ground floor, and luckily losing Fang, we move to the second floor, and take everyone to their guest rooms. Or in Sky's case, my room. As big as this house is, we only have one guest room, and the only other room available is Dajh's room, since he's at Summer Camp.

"Wait! THIS is gonna be my room?" Kayla asks.

Dajh's room is pretty childish. Little kid toys, posters of those children shows and a large stuffed chocobo doll. She doesn't mind the doll, she is an animal lover. But what crosses the line are the choo-choo train wall paint. And Kayla and Rosy are both bunking in it.

"It's either this or you're bunking with Fang and Vanille." I say.

Kayla doesn't so much mind Vanille, but her problem is Fang. When we arrive at the dinning room, she was arm-wrestling with Hope. The kid couldn't make her budge, not once. And she's not even resisting. One his struggle ends, she slams his arm down so hard, it broke most of the table.

She's crazy strong, and is paying for a new table.

"Choo-choo trains it is." Kayla says.

Rosy sets Snowball down on the bed. "I-I don't really mind...It's kind of...nice."

While Rosy and Kayla gets Dajh's room, Chantal and Katryx both share the guest room. While we're making our way to my room, we ran into Noel. "Oh hey...Oh, are these our guests?"

Chantal is a bit confused seeing Noel. "Oh right. You've never really met. This is Noel. He's also a Pulse Hunter like Fang."

"Oh, yeah. You did mention about him in your letters." Chantal turns to Noel with a smile. "I'm Chantal. Nice to meet you."

Noel and Chantal shake hands, then Noel gets to meet everyone else. But he is surprise to see Sky. "Oh man. You look a lot like Snow."

Sky is starting to find that annoying. "Why does everyone keep saying that?"

Before we drop off at my room, we decided to introduce everyone, especially Chantal, to our other new member.

We open the door to the next room. Inside it, there's a rug that covers most of the floor, pillows you sit on, an entire wall loaded with shelves of books, one of the short walls covered with a shelves of scrolls. Seeing the books certainly as amused chimes handing from the ceiling. Fabric on the walls.

In the corner of the room, there Yeul meditates, in front of a short small table with a crystal ball on it. Chantal and her friends are a bit lost seeing the girl. "Everyone. This is Paddra Nsu Yeul. She's the Seeress."

Despite her young age at 15, Yeul acts mature and is reserved, mostly keeping to herself. Chantal gasps. She has heard of the Seeress from the ancient mythology textbooks. Leader of the Farseers. Descendant of the Goddess Etro. Seeker of truth. She knows and sees all, blessed by the Eyes of Etro.

After being introduced, Yeul stands straight and firm then bows. She speaks in a soft tone making her clairvoyant nature all the more present she can be. "Greetings. It is an honor to meet you all. Chantal. Sky. Kayla. Katryx. And Rosy."

Everyone was startled at how Yeul knew who they were, Chantal mostly startled.

After meeting Yeul, we finally make it to my room. "All right. Here we are." I say. The only difference in my room is that there's an air bag in the middle of the floor. That's pretty much where Sky is sleeping. "You'll be crashing with me..."

From how I've been treating Sky lately, he isn't sure if to feel worried or relieved. "Hey. take a look at this." We all turn to Kayla, who is holding a Bhunivelze mask. "So freaky."

"Hey!" I walk to Kayla and take the mask. "Don't touch that." Then I put the mask back on the shelf. The Mask of Bhunivelze belonged to Rufus, which he used to cover his hideous face when I was facing him in Paris.

Chantal and Katryx takes a look at the shelf of mysterious supplies. "Whoa...What are these?" Katryx asks.

"It's a trophy shelf. Collections from my battles through out the years." I say.

"Wow. That sounds cool. Oh!" Kayla reaches up and takes a golden typewriter. "What's this?"

"It's a magic typewriter. I got it when Malinda was using it on my family." I say.

"Use it on them? What does it do?" Chantal asks.

"It acts like a puppetmaster. Whatever you type on it about someone, it forces them to do it like a puppet on strings." I say.

Hearing that, kayla gets a devious look. "Oh really..." With no hesitation, she types: 'Sky and Katryx buys their beloved Kayla a baby panda'. Even says it out loud only said Mum and Daddy instead.

"Should you really tell her that?" Chantal asks.

The typewriter dings and Kayla looks at her foster parents with excitement...but nothing happens. "Huh? How come nothing happened?"

"Nice try, sweetheart." I say. "But the typewriter is disabled. It's pretty much a normal plain old typewriter." Kayla gives a grumpy disappointing look and she puts it back.

Katryx takes an open mechanical collar. "What's this? Some kind of...choker?"

I hurry to Katryx and grab the collar. "Be careful with that. It's a slave collar from when I first took down the Abduction Agency."

Chantal is shocked to hear that. I've told her about that criminal organization. "The Abduction Agency? ...And you carry about that collar? Is it still activate?"

While we're discussing, Kayla takes an iron chest and looks at it confusingly. "Not really. I disabled it...at least I think so. But I didn't want to take the risk."

Kayla opens the chest, and the second she takes a look inside, she screams in incredible shock and horror. Hearing her scream, we turn. She's horrified and she turns instantly white. I see the chest in her hands and realize what she's looking at. "Hey!" I snatch the chest and quickly close it. "Don't touch that!"

Katryx and Sky both hurry to Kayla and try to calm her. "Kayla. What's wrong?"

"Th-th-th-th-th...there was a...a-a-a-a heart in there!" Kayla says. "A real heart!"

Katryx and Sky are both in shock to hear this. "A heart?"

"Oh man...I swear, it was still beating." Kayla's mouth becomes full and her face turns green. Without thinking, she grabs my hat and hurls into it.

"Hey-hey-hey! Hey!" I hand the chest and grab my hat from Kayla. "Give me that! ...If you're not gonna respect my stuff, at least respect the hat."

Still with the need to hurl, Kayla bolts out into the hallway and into the nearest bathroom. "I'm gonna regard asking this but...why do you have a heart inside a chest?"

I set my hat down, upside down since it's still filled with vomit, and I grab the chest from Chantal's hands. "It's not just any heart. It's the heart of Jihl Nabaat. The very women who destroyed my life with her evil experiments." I look at the chest and whisper. "Which quite frankly, I'm surprised the bitch even has one."

I put the chest back, then I notice Chantal, Sky and Katryx are giving me shocked expressions. "You..are seriously twisted." Katryx says.

* * *

Chantal and her friends are settling in fine at the house. At night, in a far away land of black darkness, an island in the middle of an ocean. The whole island is a massive fortress of evil. Black metal and spikes on walls and fortresses, and the large fifty story tower in the very center of the island.

A single PSICOM transport ship flies in and lands on the landing bay.

Many elite soldiers training stop their fighting to see the ship land. The door opens and only a single woman in a hooded mental walks out. They just look at her with evil glares. She's an intruder, yet at the same time feels like an ally.

Jeanine walks towards the massive tower in the center of the fortress island. The two heavily armored man stands guard. Jeanine stops right by the doors. "I'm here to speak to your master." She says.

The guards exchange looks, but they let her in, only go with her, escort her in. Just to keep an eye on her. The guards escort her inside the tower, take her all the way to the 50th floor. The God's Thorne.

The room is very large. Pretty much empty. In the center is a ten step stair with a large spiked throne. Right behind the throne is a large metal monument of the evil Fal'Sith, Bhunivelze.

"This human wishes to speak with you, Lord Thánatos."

The air fills with the sound of heavy mechanical breathing. On the throne is a mysterious man in black. Black mental. Black suit. Black mask. With controls on the chest and wrist gloves, a machenical mask that covers the whole face with red eyes. Darth Thánatos. (A/N: Yes. He is based off of Darth Vader in Star Wars.)

By his side is a girl. Black hair, red lips and black hair in a ponytail with bangs, green eyes and in black clothing. Sleeveless tunic, mail leggings and boots, black fingerless gloves and a left black shoulderpad. And on her right shoulder is a brand. A l'Sith Brand.

Kaylee.

Kaylee looks at Jeanine with hostile and takes out her sword. She's about to attack, but the master holds his hand out, a gesture way of telling her to hold. "Jeanine Nabaat...It's been a long time." Darth Thánatos says. "What brings you to the Black Death?"

Jeanine nails before Thánatos. "Lord Thánatos. I have come to you for aid. There is a l'Cie. Dressed in black. Uses a bow for a weapon. Goes by the title: Patrick the Shadow Hunter. He is powerful, more then my soldiers can handle. I need your help in killing him."

Darth Thánatos breaths heavily before answering. "And why should I help you?"

Jeanine looks up at the evil l'Sith. "What if I tell you that he has a connection...To the one you are after?"

Darth Thánatos stands hearing that sentence. "The Seeress...You say that this 'Shadow Hunter' has a connection to the child of the Goddess." Jeanine nods. "I see. My lord will be most pleased, and I will complete my Focus."

"That you will. Kill him, and bring me his head, and the Seeress will be all yours." Jeanine says.

Darth Thánatos breaths heavily then speaks. "Deal." Then he turns to Kaylee. "Kaylee. Find this boy and exterminate him."

Kaylee stands straight then bows. "Yes, Lord Thánatos."

Jeanine smiles deviously. Lightning and the rest of us are in come serious trouble.


	4. The l'Cie Bow and Arrow

**A/N: Darth Thánatos is pretty frightening, isn't he? He should be, he's based off of Darth Vader. Not to mention he's a l'Sith. One thing you must know is that he has a deep dark secret. What is his secret? That's something you'll have to figure out.**

 **Since I didn't put them on my list before, Chloe and Chris (Mentioned) belong to SnowEmbrace as well.**

* * *

Rosy gasps inhumanly. "They're so beautiful!"

She rushes over to the garden right outside. She kneels down and smells the flower.

"You sure weren't kidding when you said she loves flowers." I say.

Chantal giggles. "She certainly does."

The Garden is a memorial garden for me mother. I always grew her favorite flowers. Roses. Black-eyed susans. Daffodils and Lilac. Chantal is a bit surprise to see my memorial garden. Once I told her in my letters, she didn't believe me. A cold shady guy like me having a soft side of being a home gardener.

But still, Chantal thinks it's very sweet. "Just make sure she doesn't go picking them." I say. The doors open. I turn to see it's Sky who is coming out. "Are the girls ready?"

Sky sighs. He seems a bit disappointed. "Not really."

Oh great. What could it be?

Kayla is in bed, looking pretty sick. She even coughs. Katryx is shacking her away. "Come on, Kayla. Get up. We're late already."

"I...I told you." She says weakly. "I'm...sick."

I just stand next to Katryx, looking down at the little girl. She's obviously faking. There's one thing Chantal told me about little Kayla is that she would do anything to get out of school or work.

Katryx signs and she turns towards me. "I'm sorry about this. She's just being stubborn."

I look down at the 'sickly' Katryx. "Actually...She looks pretty ill to me." Katryx is surprise to hear me say that. She didn't expect me to be the gullible type. "Let the poor kid rest up. She'll start her first day next week."

I turn and walk away. Katryx is a bit confused, then she follows me out of the room. We walk down the hallway then she speaks. "What are you doing? You do know she's faking it, right?"

"Of course she is. I know that. Just watch and learn." I say. We stop on our tracks and I clear my throat as I speak out loud. "What is this? ...What's a baby panda doing in our house?"

Katryx seems a bit confused then comes to realization once she hears an inhuman gasp. "BABY PANDA?!"

Like instantly, Kayla bolts right out. She runs right past us and stops, gasping inhumanly as she looks for the baby panda. But she moans in confusion once she realizes there is no panda around. I cross my arms, looking all smart at Kayla. "My. Looks like you've made a remarkable recovery."

Kayla is now worried. Her little con is blown. "Uh...I mean..." Then she does a fake cough.

"Nice try. Get dressed." I say orderly.

Kayla growls angrily then she stomps back into her room, grumbling. "That's pretty smart. Never would have thought of that."

"It's the easiest trick in my book." I hold out a book I wrote once. "'101 ways to trick your enemies and arrogant jerks.'" Then I hand it to Katryx. "Read it and weep, sister."

After Kayla finally gets dressed, all of us head for ORPHAN Inc. Chantal. Katryx. Sky and Kayla, along with Lightning, Hope and I.

Kayla is going to work off her debt, Katryx is coming cause Hope is close to perfecting the l'Cie serum formula. Chantal and Sky are coming along to support her. Plus, I plan on teaching Chantal how to do archery along with Kayla, and some improvement for Katryx.

After we leave, Sazh goes to the mailbox to check the mail. He looks over the mail once he gets it. "Let's see...Bill, bill, bill, Snow, Serah, Package for Fang." Sazh stops on the last mail letter. "Huh...what's this?" He looks closely at it. "...My. This is...quite a surprise. And for him too?" Sazh looks to see that we are long gone from home. "..Guess I better give this to him when he returns."

* * *

"All right, Kayla. You have one month to pay off your debt." I say.

Kayla sighs in depression. She really doesn't want to do this. "Fine. What are your orders?"

I hand Kayla a mob. "You familiar with this?" She nods. "Start by mobbing up the cafeteria floors."

"No way!" Kayla says.

"Or you could clean up the mens room." I suggest.

Kayla is just imagining herself all alone in the mens room. The filthy, disgusting, and noxious smelling mens room. Not to mention she's only a young teenage girl. The very thought horrifies her.

"Cafeteria it is." She says as she takes the mob.

A soldier escorts Kayla to the 5th floor Cafeteria.

With that taken care of, I head for Hope's lab. The girls and Sky are already there, watching as Hope and the Academia scientists are experimenting. Chantal seems pretty impressed by all the equipment. It's like an advanced college lab.

I walk right into the lab. "All right, the kid's taken care of. How's it going with the formula?" I ask.

Hope fills a syringe of bright blue liquid, looks kind of icy like frost. "It's...just about finished."

"Are you sure it'll work?" Sky says.

"Well, we don't know for sure. We had to make a few changes with the formula for the temporary l'Cie serum. There's only one way to find out." Hope approaches to Katryx, whose just sitting on a stool in a wide open area. "Okay. You ready?"

Katryx nods. "Yeah." She moves her ponytail aside and expose her left neck, for Hope to make the injection.

"Okay. Remember, this is a new formula." Hope wipes the side of her neck with antiseptic. "So just stay calm. Focused and uh..." Hope positions to inject. "Don't freak out if you probably grow a second head."

Hope says it mildly and quick. Katryx barely caught it, but she still hear enough to make her worry. "Wait. What?!"

It's too late. Hope injects the serum into Katryx. Katryx groans in pain, from the needle and the ice serum is so cold, it burns. Hope steps back, only a few feet just to give Katryx some space. Katryx moans as she puts a head on her forehead. Major headache.

"How are you feeling?" Hope asks.

Katryx moans sickly. "I'm...not sure...I feel a little..." She bends forward, two hands on her head, as she painfully groans. Chantal and Sky both worry. Sky was even about to rush in and help her, but I hold an arm out, stopping him.

Katryx goes through some pain. As she does, her right shoulder glows and starts tracing, multiplying as it forms into a Pulse l'Cie brand. The brand glows through her jacket. Katryx stops moaning, then she looks forward, with an angered expression as her eyes glow icy blue.

All of us are surprised by the sight of this. One her brand and eyes stop glowing, her energy suddenly drains and she collapses. I let Sky run towards her, and he catches her just in time.

"Katryx!" Katryx moans weakly as she starts to wake up. "Are you okay?"

Hope stands close to Katryx. He removes an arm from her jacket and tapes an electrode on her arm. "Oh...I think so." She says in a daze.

Hope connects the wire to the device to analyze her l'Cle powers. "...The serum has granted you the powers of...Ravager. Shaman. Sentinel and...Synergist. That's a bit unexpected. I thought we put Commando Blood in the serum." Hope looks at Katryx. "Try to cast a spell."

Katryx gives a small nod. She holds a hand out. She summons as much energy she can feel in the veins. Small magic gathers and slowly takes form, making a small snowflake. Sky and Katryx are impressed, excited even. As well as Chantal and everyone else. For me, I only show my excitement by opening my eyes wide open.

Just when things are going well, it shortly goes haywire. In a blast of speed, the Snowflake shoots up and blasts the ceiling, creating a large radius of ice. But that's not the only target. Katryx's powers go crazy as she uncontrollably shoots ice everywhere.

Everybody panics and takes cover. Most of the ORPHAN soldiers dive in to contain the ice queen, but her magic is too powerful. She ends up shooting them.

"Get the l'Cie collar on her!" I ordered, then I got shoot with the ice. It blasts me across the room.

Lightning grabs the collar and dodges the incoming icicles of the Blizzard spells. The second she reaches Katryx, she plants the collar on her neck and quickly activates and locks. The second it's on, Katryx's power calms down, eventually disappearing.

One the situation is handled, everybody calms down. Sky gets up. "Wh...What in the world happened?"

Katryx looks at her hands. She did not believe that much power would shot right out of her. "I-I don't understand." Hope looks over the charts. "There's no way the serum would have caused that much power."

Alyssa looks over the charts with Hope. It's certainly a mystery for them. Katryx grabs the collar and turns it uncomfortably. "What is this thing?"

"It's a l'Cie collar." Lightning explains. "We designed it to nullify l'Cie powers, for any prisoners that hold that kind of power." Katryx seems nervous hearing that. That makes it sound like she's becoming a prisoner. "Don't worry. You're only gonna wear it until you learn how to control your powers."

I get up, shivering like I'm living in the cold. "I hate the c-c-c-c-cold. Why am I always targeted by it?"

* * *

Katryx has spent some time with Hope in the simulation room. The kid is trying to help her control her powers. Being with Katryx makes Hope feel a little awkward. He's spending him with a friend of the girl of his dreams. Katryx is just as beautiful as Chantal, and to him, it'll make it seem he'll end up with Katryx and make Chantal jealous.

He's clearly in over his head.

"Bring in the kid." I say in the communicator.

"Copy that." Right now, I'm in the training room with Chantal.

"A-are you really sure you can teach me archery?" Chantal asks. "Cause you know...well, my eyes don't work as well as yours." Hearing that, I look at Chantal with an expression that shows a hint of disagreement. "I'm wearing lens but I'm still having some trouble with distance objects."

"Don't underestimate me, Chanty." I say. "Believe it or not, I use to be a lot like you." Chantal looks surprised. Then again, when we first became Pen Pals, she did knew I was pretty nerdy. I look over the photo album on my phone and show her a picture. "Check me out."

Chantal looks at a picture. It's me at the age of fourteen. In glasses, jeans, a sweater vest. In my hands are stacks of books, and my expression is just plain like mine, only not as cold.

Chantal giggles. "You look like a nerd. You look so cute!"

I roll my eyes. "If I had 25 Gil for everytime I hear that." I whisper, then I clear my throat as I put my phone away. "The point is I was once in the same situation as you are. But look at me now." Chantal finds that hard to believe. A young nerd who was once in her shoes can shoot enemies and bull-eyes from hundreds of feet away. Over 500 at best.

"You...really think you can teach me?" Chantal asks.

I nod. "You say you see better with glasses? Well, put them on." Chantal hesitates to put her glasses on. I must admit, she looks cute in them.

Just in time, Kayla walks right in with the ORPHAN soldier. To my surprise, she's wearing rubber gloves and an apron. "What do you want? I was in the middle of washing dishes like you ordered."

Now I'm surprised. "I never orderd you to clean the dishes...Wait. Was it the cafeteria lady?" Kayla nods. I growl and then take out my phone to text. I growl. "Cunningham. That women is being lazy again...I'll deal with her later. Right now, grab a bow and a quiver you two."

Kayla is excited to start learning Archery. Chantal on the other hand is a bit nervous. She's not really a fan of sports.

I now stand in front of my two students. "All right. Archery may seem simple just by shooting an arrow at the target. But it's much more then that. It's all about Form. Accuracy. Aero-dimanics. Calculation."

Kayla groans loudly. "Borrrring!"

I glare directly at Kayla. I march towards her and stomp my foot hard. She's startled by the sound of force. To her, I speak in a loud, strict voice like a soldier. "Did I give you permission to speak!? Or would you prefer cleaning Velocycles and cleaning up after Chocobos for a week!?"

"S-s-sorry! P-Patrick!" Kayla says.

"That's Sir! This is the army, soldier! Show some respect!" I bark.

Instantly, Kayla stands straight and salutes. "Y-y-yes Sir!"

Chantal is shocked to see me like this, towards a little girl. "Was that really necessary?" She whispers.

I lean close and whisper to her. "I've dealt with many soldiers who are like her. Trust me, I know what I'm doing." I step back facing my students. "As I was saying, the first step into archery is a proper form." As I take, I make my form. "Body facing right. Legs apart. Twist wrist. Bow hand straight. Bend elbow when drawing the arrow back. Concentrate...Focus...Focus."

I let the arrow fly and it hits the bulls-eye on the target. Chantal and Kayla are pretty speechless. "Now, you two try."

Chantal and Kayla both copy my form method. From the star, I see them messing up. For Kayla, mostly ignoring and doing things her own way. That girl is such a rebel in everyway. I help Chantal work her form. the whole time, she blushes and is flattered, me getting close to her, touching even, just to guide her Archery Form. For Kayla, I use some force.

In the end, they shoot the targets. Some arrows missed, few only hit the outter rings of the target. Chantal has already given up, meanwhile Kayla is frustrated.

"I don't think I'm cut out for Archery." Chantal says.

"You can't perfect anything from the start." I say. "This is where everything else comes in handy. Aero-dimanics is based out of where the arrow shoots, based upon distance and the strength of the bow. Accuracy is where you aim. Where you point your arrow at the target can cause a chain reaction with the Aero-dimanics, usually based upon the distance between the shooter and the target. Calculation is where you make a combination of all, in the right amount: Figure out the strength of the bow, where you aim, your height, the distance between you and the target. If any of them is off, it'll ruin your chance at hit."

I grab Chantal bow. I pull on the string to figure out it's strength. Then I hand it back to her. Once she has an arrow loaded, I stand over my shoulder, getting a view of her height and distance to the target. Then I guide her hands and make her aim on the bottom second ring, right underneath the target.

"Try shooting there." I say. Chantal nods. She looks directly at the target. "Concentrate. Keep a calm mind...Stay focused. And when you're ready..."

Chantal lets the arrow fly and it hits...the line between the second and inner ring on the upper right of the target. Chantal gasps seeing that. "Hey, not bad. That's actually pretty good." I say.

Chantal smiles. "Y-you really think so?"

I nod with a small smile, then I turn to Kayla. "All right, Kayla. You're next."

* * *

It was a long day at ORPHAN. Kayla and Chantal were find students in the Archery Training. But Kayla was not enjoying all the labor work I was giving her. She's just lucky I didn't give her the worst stuff I mentioned as the alternative.

Katryx has it tougher. She cannot control her magic without freezing everything. Hope was hardly much of help.

Now we're all having dinner at the table. There are several conversations going on. But Yeul is mostly quiet, just sitting there and eating elegantly.

"The Simulation was huge. How can you freeze everything?" Snow asks.

"I don't know. It just happened." Katryx says.

"We need to find a better way of controlling your powers." Hope says.

Noel has an idea. "What about Yeul? She's very wise and patient. She might be able to help out."

"Really?" Katryx looks at Yeul. "You can really help?"

Yeul sets down her fork before speaking. "Indeed. I know forms of mental therapy that will indeed help one with control of their powers. We will start first thing in the morning."

Katryx will defiantly appreciate it. "Well, I'm glad mum has something to look forward to." Kayla puts an elbow on the table, her hand on the hand. "Meanwhile I'll have tons of work to do at that work place."

Sky just looks down with a disappointing look and speaks quietly. "Maybe it'll teach her not to act against the law again."

"So, Patrick actually taught you how to shoot?" Serah asks.

Chantal nods. "He really did. When he offered to teach me, I never actually believe I would be able to hit the target."

Serah smiles. "He's a really amazing teacher. He even taught me, and because of that I can protect myself and my friends."

The rest of dinner went quiet, but also pretty fun. That is, until Sazh remembers something. "Oh wait...Something came in the mail today."

"What is it?" Lightning asks.

Sazh reaches into his pocket and takes out an envelope. "It's a letter...It's for Patrick...From 7th Heaven Care."

Everyone goes silent, some gasp, and then all eyes train on me. "7th...Heaven?" Serah says.

"I'm...confused. What is that?" Noel asks.

"It's a hospital." Snow answers. "One of the most intense care hospitals ever made. It's made for those in critical conditions."

"Why would a hospital like that send a letter to Patrick?" Lightning asks.

"You got me. But it does say it's urgent." Sazh says. "You were a patient there once? Or maybe someone you know is there?"

I'm a bit in shock by all this, but I keep it contained. I clear my fork after putting my fork down. "I was never a patient and as for anyone there I know...None that I can think of."

"Sounds like it could just be a mistake." Fang says.

"Uh, I don't know...What do you think, Patrick?" Sazh asks.

For a while, I am silent. The whole dinning room is silent. Then I give an answer. "I'll read it."

I take the letter and then open it. I carefully read the letter, and everyone just watches me. They just sit there and watch closely, like on the edge of the sits. As I read the letter, my expression grows horrified. I'm even losing the will to keep it contained. "Oh no." I whisper. This is bad.

"Is something wrong?" Chantal asks, concerned.

Hearing her, I jumped a little. I forgot I am surrounded by people. My close friends and family. "Uh..." I fold up the letter and pocket it. "It's nothing. It's really for someone else. They must have gotten the wrong address."

"Well...That I'll believe. People have been getting addresses wrong ever since Cocoon's fall." Hope says.

"Right. I'm guessing the doctors from the hospital got it wrong as well. I'll clear it up with them in the morning." I clear my throat and put on a normal expression. "Now that's done, let's continue eating."

* * *

It's past midnight and everyone is already asleep. Even Yeul and she usually spends her nights meditating. However, not everyone is asleep.

I wake up, and looking at Sky. He looks deeply asleep, but I remain quiet.

I get dressed up in the dark, then I quietly leave my room and move down the hallway. the second I hear something, I panic, then I jump high and brace myself against the support beams of the house.

Lightning walks down the hallway, moaning tiresome with a glass of water, in nothing but a bathrobe. "Oh...No more fried pickled Behemoth before bed."

Lightning walks past me, not even looking up to notice me. Once she's in he room, I jump down. "I thought she quit that habit." I whisper, then I move on.

I leave the house, even slowly, quietly close the door.

I wonder in the darkness, on the streets of New Bodhum I approach at the auto workshop, where I met the daughter of the owner, Chloe. She's just about to close up shop. Until I met her.

"What are you doing here? It's already closing time." She says with a yawn.

"You and Chris said you both fixed up the Velocycle, right?" When I became a l'Cie, I hijacked Fang's Velocycle when she tried to turn Snow and I in after we conquered Snow's Eidolon, Shiva. Once I made my getaway, I crashed and pretty much totaled it. After the fall, I hand it over to the best mechanic I know to get it fixed up.

"Yeah. We did. I thought you say you were picking it up in the morning." Chloe says.

"Time's changed." I say.

Chloe sighs. "You got the money?"

I hold out a briefcase. "Of course I did. I'm no rookie, Glass Eyeball." Chole softly growls. She hates being reminded of her glass eye.

I open the case and it reveals 100,000 Gil. Chloe smiles and accepts the case. "Thank you for your cooperation."

Chloe drives the Velocycle out of the shop, then she closes up and makes her leave. I check on the Velocycle, making sure it's in good condition. As I do, I hear something. I look to see who or what it is, but there is nothing. I then return my attention to the Velocycle, then I hear it again.

I know someone's there, watching me. I know it's not Chloe since she's already gone. I keep my suspicions up as I turn to face the Velocycle. In my hands, mostly hidden by the slaves of my trench coat, are throwing stars. The second I hear it again, I throw my stars, in different directions. They deflect off benches, lamp posts, buildings and they aim for right behind the boulder where I heard the person.

After throwing over a dozen, I leap back to behind the boulder, with one of my bowblades out. I land, holding the stalker in place with a blade at its throat. Suddenly, my combat attitude turns into shocked. "What the?"

Chantal smiles and chuckles nervously, mostly out of fear when I attacked her. "Hello..."

I sheathe the blade away, then remove the Throwing Stars that hold Chantal in place. She's lucky I didn't actually make them aim at her flesh. "What are you doing here?"

Chantal stands up and wipes the dirt off her skirt. "I'm worried about you. Why are you sneaking out at night?"

"It's none of your business." I say coldly. "Now go home."

I walk away, but Chantal doesn't stop. "It's about that letter isn't it?" I say nothing, but keep walking. "Patrick! Wait!"

"Go home!" I say.

"Why won't you tell me what's going on?" Chantal shouts. I stop at the Velocycle and get it start up. "Please!" Chantal grabs hold of my arm. I look at her with a cold expression. "We're not just Pen Pals. We're friends. I told you everything about me and you always help me everytime you can. I know how much you have suffered in your past and I am willing to do anything to help you. I'll always be there to support you in anyway I can. So please..."

I say nothing, just look at Chantal. We do tel each other everything. In my case, anything I can. Because she doesn't know my darkest secrets, one of them killing my own father when he turned Cie'th.

I look forward, down and sigh. "...Well, I guess I can't keep it a secret for long."

Chantal seems a little confused with me saying that. I get on the Velocycle and start it up, then I pat on the backseat. Chantal realizes it meaning to get on, and she does. "Chantal..." The Velocycle turns on, floats from the surface. I look at her over my shoulder. "Do you remember the Purge my mother and I were dragged into?"

Chantal doesn't say anything, then the Velocycle takes off, heading towards the Crystal Pillar of Cocoon.


	5. Asuna

**A/N: Patrick is about to reveal one of his darkest secrets. It's not really dark as in evil or in suffering. There is suffering, but not directed to him. However, what you are about to learn is gonna be pretty sad. I can only imagine how Chantal would feel or react, either real in general or under SnowEmbrace's and I roleplaying.**

* * *

Chantal and I are both silent on the way towards Cocoon.

Chantal is well aware of story of the Purge I experienced when I was five years old. My mother and I got dragged into it. We've manage to break out of it, but the army was in our tail, and my mother fought through it. In the end, only one of us could escape and my mother volunteered me.

The last thing I saw as I was taken away by the rebellion was PSICOM shooting my mother to the death.

In less then an hour, we arrive at the 7th Heaven Care hospital, which is a hospital on the city shores, a couple of miles from my home island, Leronde. Even after Cocoon's Fall, 7th Heaven Care survived the destruction, along with all the intense critical patients and well trained doctors with it. Almost like the fall never happened.

I land the Velocycle right on the steps of the large building. I get off, but Chantal stays sitting inside looking at the building surprised. "The hospital? ..." She gets off and follows me. "Why are you coming here?" Chantal is worried.

I stop on the steps. I'm silent for a moment then I speak. "I'm visiting someone."

"Who?" Chantal asks.

"...My sister." I say.

Chantal gasps hearing that. "Your...sister? ...But...But I thought...You said you were an only child."

"I lied." I say. "I'm...actually the youngest. I had a sister...and a brother."

Chantal doesn't say anything. She almost cannot believe this. All these years, I've only told her that I'm an only child of my family. Hearing this now is a bit hard to absorb. "But...why didn't you tell me?"

"Because..." I don't say anything. I have a very good reason to why I kept my sister a secret, but I'm not sure how Chantal's going to take it. It's just as horrifying as the Cie'th Incident. "It's not that I didn't want to. It's just..." I turn around facing Chantal. "What happened was pretty horrifying. As soon as you learn what happened to her, you are going to wish you could forget all about it. That you never heard about it in the first place."

From the way I put it, Chantal knows how bad it's going to be. Probably even worse then being bullied by Violet. "I'll...be fine." I'm a bit surprise to hear that. "Please continue."

I sigh. "Very well. Just know that there is no going back."

Chantal and I walk in to the hospital, towards the counter women. "I am here to see Asuna. I'm her brother."

The lady hardly recognizes me from the start. "Oh. Of course."

Chantal and I are given security cards and I escort Chantal down the hallways. "I told you before about the Purge sixteen years ago."

"Yes." Chantal says.

"Well...there's a story behind that." I say. "Sixteen years ago, we went on vacation to Deling City." Deling City is the third large city on Cocoon, behind Eden and Palumpolum. It's similar to Nautlius (And New York City) "Father was on a business trip and couldn't make it, so it was just me, mother, Asuna and Zyphon. And everything went well...Until."

"Until what?" Chantal asks.

We both got on the elevator and I put the button that'll take us to the 27th floor. We arrive on the floor and continue walking down the hallway. "A few days later when we arrived, a virus leaked from an experiment." Chantal's eyes wide open in shock to hear that. "Nobody knows what it is, some say it's from Pulse. It was dangerous, life threatening even. Because of that virus, the Purge was made."

"And you and your mother and siblings got involved?" Chantal asks.

"No. Just my mother." I say. "My brother and sister got separate from us before the chaos happened. Well, you already know what happened to my mother and I. Once I got out, I was out of the city. But haven't heard from Asuna or Zyphon."

Chantal and I arrive at Room 2710-B. The room where my sister Asuna is taken care in. A quarantine room. I slide the security card in the electronic lock for the room right next door. The control and surveillance room for Asuna's room. We walk right inside.

"The whole city was in quarantine. Nobody was allowed in or out. Under great despair at the loss of my mother, I had to find them. I eventually found Zyphon, right outside of the city." I do some work on the control panels. "Just as I hoped, he was okay."

"And...your sister?" Chantal asks.

I freeze at the switch that'll turn on the lights in the quarantine room. "Zyphon and I searched desperately for Asuna. But a few days later, we've learned that over 500 people were infected by the virus...Including Asuna."

I turn the switch and the lights go on. Chantal looks through the glass and she gasps in horror.

In that room is a bed, surrounded by countless devices. On that bed is a 24 year old women, with very long strawberry blond hair. Her body is extremely pale and skinny. Like a skeleton with flesh.

Now Chantal understands what I mean once she hears the story, she wishes that she didn't learn something so horrifying to happen to one person. "Many doctors and scientists spent years studying the virus. There was no cure for it, and all it does is slowly drain away peoples life essence. They called it the Blue Death Virus. Overtime, patients died. And now my sister here is the only survivor."

Chantal still doesn't say anything. It's like she's completely frozen. "But...This is...It can't...really be happening." Tears are filling Chantal's eyes.

"I'm afraid it is." I say. "Ever since I've been a Mercenary, I've spent years trying to figure out a cure for this Virus. But it seems my time is up." Chantal looks at me in shock. "That letter I received...It was a warning. My sister's been fighting the virus in an impossible battle for sixteen long years. Finally, her immune system collapsed and her condition is worsening. The doctors are prepared to pull the plug."

Chantal sits right next to me. "Oh, Patrick...Wait...What happened to your brother?"

"Well...I honestly don't know." I say. "After we learned Asuna was infected, he changed. Zyphon use to be positive and protective for Asuna and I. But back then, he was being strict and persisted into trying to find a cure for the virus, even at the age of 13. I wanted to go back home to father, but he refused to go home. He even stayed in the city to figure out a cure, while I just left him to find my way back home. The last time I've heard about him was months later when he went into the Heart of the Sanctum to steal some information and took off on a Velocycle...Nobody has seen him since."

"That's horrible." Chantal holds on to my arm and she leans her head on my shoulder. "I never would have imagine you going through this kind of suffering."

I say nothing, just look at my sickly sister. As we're sitting here, the doctor walks in. "Patrick. I see you are here."

I stand up, interrupting Chantal's moment. "Dr. Kirigaya. May I...have a word with you?"

"Certainly." Dr. Kirigaya notices Chantal. "Let's...step into the hallway."

The doctor and I step into the hallway. Chantal doesn't even notice we leave the room. She just sits there watching Asuna in her coma. She puts a hand on the glass, wondering what she can do to fix this sixteen long year pain.

"You can't pull the plug on her!" I demand.

"We have no other choice." Dr. Kirigaya says.

I grab the doctor by his coat and pull him close into my face. "Listen you! I have come this far to finding a cure for the virus for the only person that is left in my whole family! Even after Cocoon's Fall, Gran Pulse is full of a ton of mysteries and clues. I am close to finding a way to cure her. I have lost both of my parents and my brother, and one of them I killed myself and lived with the guilt and suffering for seven long years and if you dare pull the plug on Asuna, you are going to be living in great fear that's going to be far worse then your worse nightmare you can even possibly imagine once I am through with you!"

I drop the doctor, causing him to fall. The doctor stands back up and speaks. "Look, even if we want to keep this up, we hardly have a choice. The virus is worsening and your sister can hardly keep up in this battle."

"You're gonna have to keep this up." I say.

Dr. Kirigaya sighs. "We will do everything we can. At best, we will keep her alive for two weeks. But by then, we'll pull the plug." I don't say anything, just glare at the doctor. "Listen, I understand what you're going through and if we were to cure this virus, we would do it. But Asuna can't keep this up forever. It is best to give her a quick and painless death of peace. At least...that's what she would want...right?"

I am silent for a moment, thinking about what the doctor just said. Then I nod a little. "Fine...But only on one condition: That you allow me to see my sister one last time."

Dr. Kirigaya and I shake hands. Sealing the deal. I return into the room and watch my sister with Chantal. I only have two weeks to figure out a cure for the Blue Death Virus.

Somehow. Someway. I'll find it.

* * *

Chantal and I both return to the house at around 3 in the morning. We both pretty much didn't speak to each other the whole time after leaving the hospital. I can't say I blame here, I don't want to talk about it either. My reasoning is cause there's too much pain. For Chantal, she's probably just worried and feeling sad for me.

Once we get home, Chantal goes straight to bed. As for me, I got see someone who I know that'll have an answer for this deadly virus.

I knock on the door to a bedroom. "Yeul? ...Yeul? Are you awake?"

There's no answer for a moment, then Yeul finally answers, in nothing but a white tank top and lavender pajama pants. "Patrick?" Yeul says tiresome. She yawns and rubs the sleep off her eyes. "It is 3 in the morning."

"I know that...but I need your help with something." I say.

"Can it not wait until it is morning?" Yeul asks.

"Not really. Time is of the essence." I say.

Yeul sighs. "Very well." She back into her room and I follow her inside. Yeul sits in her corner with the small table and crystal ball, and I sit across from her. "You have come seeking knowledge, have you not?"

"I don't have time for riddles, young lady." I say. "I need some critical information about the Blue Death Virus."

"Hmm...Blue Death..." Yeul is silent for a moment as she closes her eyes and think deeply into her visions. "Oh...Blue Death Virus, originally known as the Thánatos Plague."

"Thánatos...Plague?" I ask, confused.

"Indeed. Thousands of years ago, before the Savior was born into this world, the world is thrown into Chaos. Fal'Cie and Human turn on one another. Nothing but Sin. The Goddess and the Maker were not happy at their children turning on one another. One day, a l'Sith stoled the Tears of Etro from the Seeress and used it to create a virus. One that is used to ill the body and slowly drain its life essence."

"Yep. That's the Blue Death Virus all alright." I say. "What are the Tears of Etro."

"Holy tears that contain the Divine powers of the Goddess." Yeul says. "This virus spread on for years. Then one day, the Savior was born. He created a cure the virus from his people. Putting the disease into extinction."

I lean forward facing Yeul, eager to find the answer. "Tell me: What is the cure?"

"It is a legendary healing potion that is said that can cure anything. Even the most impossible illness." Yeul says.

"I see...Where can I find one?" I ask.

"It cannot be found. It can only be made. Even so, it is impossible now that the Tears of Etro have been banned due to it being used for nefarious darkness." Yeul says. "Only the Savior was trusted with such a powerful artifact."

"What about you? Aren't you like Etro's child?" I ask.

"I maybe the Seeress, but even I have limits from what the Goddess offers. Even as her child, I do not have the authority for the Tears of the Goddess's Divine power." Yeul explains.

I close my eyes and cross my arms. I only have two weeks to find a cure for my sister. And the Blue Death Virus, or Thánatos Plague as it is originally known as apparently, has no known cure. If what Yeul says is true, that there is only one and no human nor l'Cie can get it, I don't have any other choice.

"I'll do whatever it takes to cure my sister." I say. "Tell me how I can make the potion?""

Yeul sighs. "You are very persistent. Just like your mother once was."

Yeul stands up and she moves to one of her shelves that contains the scrolls. She carefully looks over them, then she returns with a single scroll. "Here are the ingredients for the Holy Elixir."

I take the scroll and read over it.

The Holy Elixir:

Golden Lotus  
Fairy Mermaid Hair  
S Positive  
Cheval Dust  
Heart of Winter  
Light of Gold  
Tears of Etro

"These ingredients are the rarest and the hardest to find all over Gran Pulse and Cocoon." Yeul warns me.

"I will take my chances." I say. "Thank you for your help Yeul."

Yeul nods. I let Yeul return to bed and then I return to my own room. Luckily, Sky is still asleep. I look over the list. Some of these ingredients I never heard of. But I do know someone who can help me find them.

* * *

Jeanine returns to PSICOM Headquarters, which is an Ark that floats on the skies of Gran Pulse. By her sides are Darth Thánatos's l'Siths. Kaylee and a boy wearing a blindfold with silver hair in a ponytail. Drakel.

Xana stands straight and salutes at the Director. "Director Nabaat. Welcome back, ma'am."

"At ease, General." Jeanine says.

Xana looks at Kaylee and Drakel. "Who are they? ...All though the girl does have a hot body." He winks with his normal eye and clicks tongue.

Kaylee groans and rolls her eyes. "Oh great. Another one."

Drakel growls in jealous, then he dashes towards Xana with a Glaives blade at his throat. "Back off from my women! She's mine."

"I am not yours." Kaylee says under her breath.

Xana glares at Drakel, he would do it into his eyes if Drakel has them. "Watch it, punk." Xana pushes Drakel off and then takes out his two large swords. "You do not want to mess with me."

Drakel makes his fighting position. "Bring it!"

Xana and Drakel are both standing frozen. They each wait for the other to make the first move. Waiting impatiently, Xana makes quiet steps, inching closer to Drakel. But that doesn't help him. Even at the quietest footsteps, Drakel can still hear him with his super hearing.

Drakel starts off in Voodoo, casing Loa's Power, Loa's Swift and Loa's Defense, which blesses him with Bravery, Faith, Haste, Protect, Shell and Vigilance. Now he shifts into Dark Paladin and wait for the first move. Xana shifts into Synergist and strengthens himself as well with Bravery and Haste.

Jeanine and Kaylee stands by and watch. For Jeanine, she's mainly observing her new assassin. Xana makes his move, striking at high speed. The second the sound of Xana's movement hits Drakel, he immediately takes action. Like the world around him slows, Drakel can picture where the strike is coming from, and he dodged it quickly.

Xana is shocked. Somebody with no sight would dodge and attack that attacks Xana, hard and several times in the stomach and then does a kick that knocks Xana back.

Xana takes a moment to recover. "Why you!" He shifts into Saboteur and then casts several aliment spells on Drakel. Deprotect. Slow. Deshall. Debravery. Defaith.

As the dark orbs head towards Drakel, he shifts into Black Knight and does Nemesis, defending himself coated in a black aura. The Saboteur magic hits Drakel, but he takes no damage, no aliments even. Xana is surprise, and once Nemesis ends, Drakel deflects that magic back at Xana.

Xana ends up taking damage and aliments of his own Saboteur magic.

Xana growls in anger. "You will pay for that, freak!"

Xana shifts into Commando and charges towards Drakel. Seeing how he's affected by his own Slow, he is not charging very fast. Drakel shifts into Dark Paladin and they both attack. Xana does the attacks while Drakel is parrying with his Glaives. Drakel counterattacks between each attack, kicks with his feet or slashes from his Glaives.

In the end, Drakel defeats Xana with a Barrage of Graviton, Dark Ruins.

Drakel stands form, knowing he is victorious. Xana lays down, looking up at the blind warrior. He realizes what he is and speaks towards Jeanine. "He's a l'Sith."

"Correct. Just like your father became." Jeanine says with a smile.

Xana stands back up. "So. What are they doing here?"

"They are going to help us, by...exterminating our little problem." Jeanine says.

Jeanine and Xana both takes Drakel and Kaylee into Edenhall, at the very top. Narthex. The heart and soul of PSICOM. The throne of the PSICOM Director and Primarch.

Jeanine shows a hologram wanted screen of me in the center of the room. Kaylee gets a good look at the picture. "So. This is the Shadow Hunter you talked about." Kaylee says. "He doesn't look so tough."

"Don't underestimate him." Jeanine warns them. "He's fast, strong and a powerful strategist."

Drakel turns to Jeanine. "You say this l'Cie will lead us to the Seeress our master wants?"

"Indeed." Jeanine switches the image on the projector and it shows the whole l'Cie family of mine. "These are the people who works and lives with."

Kaylee smirks once she catches the sight of Yeul. "Excellent. We find them. We find our target."

"You are so beautiful when you become devious." Drakel says. If he has eyes, they would show his undying love. Kaylee groans irritation.

"Bring me his head. And to make sure everything goes well, I'm sending out an experiment test subject to go with you." Kaylee and Drakel are both confused by that.

The elevator dings and opens. They all turn to see who it is. Experiment Test Subject CTH-001. Jeanine's very first successful Human Cie'th. Or Vampire Cie'th in this one's case.

A girl in black shorts and top, with a purple jacket, violet hair and boots. Her left eye, replaced with the eye of a Cie'th, and the skin around it thorny black.

Violet.

"You called?" Violet asks.

"Indeed I have. You are to obey these two l'Sith's on a mission to take down the Shadow Hunter." Jeanine says.

Normally, Violet doesn't take orders from anything. But she has no choice since, in her experimental conditions, she's infected by the Cie'th Hive Mind. "Yes, madam Nabaat." She says with a bow.


	6. The Dark Reaper

**A/N: Nobody probably expected that, did they? Patrick secretly having a sister, and a brother as well but the situation is mainly focused on the sister. She's in suffering and doesn't have much time left! Now, Patrick goes on a journey to find the ingredients to create the antidote. Assuming it'll even work.**

 **There's also going to be a new OC in this chapter. It's not mine or SnowEmbraces. She actually belongs to LunaKurogane of DeivantART. And she's gonna be facing the Shadow Hunter.**

* * *

It's morning.

Like Yeul said, Katryx has begun her training to control her powers. Katryx and Yeul just sit in the middle of Yeul's room. Hope is with them as well, but mostly to observe his test subject and he also has the deactivation code of her collar. Once Katryx is under concentration, she'll need to use her powers to see if she can have them under control.

"So...How is this gonna help me?" Katryx asks.

"Meditation helps clear the mind and achieve focus. If you wish to control your powers as a l'Cie, you must have concentrate." Yeul says. "Let us begin."

Legs crossed. Back straight. Hands in fists and connected.

Katryx's lesson has begun.

"Has anyone seen Kayla?" Sky asks.

"Yeah. Where's Patrick as well?" Vanille asks.

Lightning is drinking some coffee at the dinning bar. Serah answers as she's washing the dishes. "Patrick said something about going on an errand."

"Hmm...Knowing him, it's probably something else." Lightning says.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Sky asks.

"Patrick is well known for keeping secrets. Whatever this 'Errand' is will pretty much be something else." Lightning says.

"If that's true. I wonder what it could be." Sazh says. Suddenly, Sazh remembers what kind of scary stuff I know and do, or done in some past tenses. "Then again...I don't even want to know."

Chantal hears the whole conversation from over the table. She looks over her shoulder at them with a depressing look, then looks down on the table in front of her.

Chantal knows what it is I'm really doing.

"You all right, Chanty?" Rosy says as she notices Chantal's expression.

"Huh? Yeah. I'm fine..." In truth, she's really worried.

* * *

Hoplites standing in my way. I cut them down to pieces. Kayla stands behind. I gave Kayla her own bow and quiver of arrows, and a pocket knife for close combat, to help out. Kayla learned fast when I was teaching her Archery. Experiencing live combat and survival will also put an extra boost in that learning quota.

I don't expect her to fight in since she needs to work on Accuracy and Calculation on aim and distance.

After taking down the robots, we arrive at the Twilight Caverns.

Kayla and I both ride down the old elevator in the Mah'habara Subterra. Kayla is now wearing a black hooded cape I offered her.

"Remind me why we are here." Kayla says.

"Well, for you. You are still paying off your debt for all that trouble you caused." I joked. She didn't laugh. Gives a mean look even. "But other then that, I'm trying to create a certain antidote for a virus I've been trying to rid off for sixteen years."

"And...?" Kayla asks.

"Most of the ingredients I need are rare and valuable. And if there's anyone who has stuff like that, it's an old business partner of mine." I say. The elevator stops and opens. Reveal the underground city we are heading for. "Here we are."

Kayla is pretty shocked at the very fight of it.

Destroyed buildings. Fire nearly everywhere. Sounds of gun shots and people screaming in pain. Doomstone. The most horrifying underground criminal city on Gran Pulse. People say Pulse is Hell on earth. Well they haven't met Doomstone. Either that or Doomstone is the very reason of that. If Kayla were he by herself, she wouldn't last a single second down here.

"Uh...You know. I just remembered, I need to go feed my panda. See yea." Kayla tries to run back but I grab her by the hood and start dragging her.

As we walk, I explain everything to her. "There are important rules you need to remember if you wish to stay alive down here: Stay close to me. Do not make eye or hand contact with anyone. And more importantly: Stay calm." I look at Kayla over my shoulder. "These people...they can smell fear."

Kayla thought that was silly, that only softens her expression for a moment. But she's still in fear. As we wonder, we walk past some large scary guy, who starts sniffing. Kayla freezes in place, thinking he might be gonna get up and approach her. As he sniffs, he speaks in a low growling tone.

"I smell...fear!" He even starts turning. Kayla lets out a silent shriek and catches up to me.

We walk until we arrive at a beaten up bar that has body tape lines on the sidewalks. "Here we are."

I open the doors, and Kayla is horrified even more at the sight inside. Countless tough, bad guys, either arm wrestling, playing knife darts with one of the waiters, eating a bowl of nails or drinking ketchup. At least she hopes it's ketchup.

When the door opens, everyone suddenly stops what they're doing, then one of the boys who was beating up someone gives him a delayed punch, not even taking his eyes off of us.

Kayla swallows hard as we walk into the bar.

As we walk, Kayla carefully, trying hard to hide it, looking around while the guys here whispers about us. Mainly me at the matter.

"It's him."  
"The Shadow Hunter"  
"What is he doing here?"  
"Who's that little girl with him?"  
"He's the one who defeated Rufus Zero."

Kayla is a bit confused. From what I warned her, they should have attacked us. Try to go all criminal on us. But instead, they just stand there and give scary glares at us. They know not to mess with me. I can beat them, so easily with Omega Weapon by my side.

We approach at the bar. The waiter is wiping down one of the cups as he looks at us. "Well, well. If it isn't the Shadow Hunter...What brings you here?"

"I'm here to talk to Xever." I say. "Is he here?"

"Yeah. In his usual office." The waiter says. "I'm sure he'll be glad to see you once again."

I nod, then stand and make my way to the back room. "So...what makes you think this Xever guy can help?"

"He's an old business partner of mine back when I was a mercenary. He's got connections to multiple people and all kinds of information and knowledge as much as a library can hold. Whatever you need, he'll hook you up." I say.

We enter Xever's office in the back room. He sits at his desk, with two bodyguard goons by his sides. Kayla seems a bit afraid seeing the two guys. They are huge, and muscular. I sit on the chair in front of the desk, Kayla just stands in place by my right.

"Patrick! My old busyness partner. Good to see you." Xever says.

"Right back at'cha." I say. "I need your help with something."

Xeven laughs a little. "Dah. As alvays, you come for information. Vhat is it you vant?"

I reach into the pocket inside my trench coat and take out a scroll. "I'm trying to make an antidote for the Blue Death Virus." Xever and the two goons gasps at the mention of the virus. Even they know how deathly that virus is.

"Vhy you vant cure for such virus?" Xever says.

"Nothing I'm going to tell you and you know it." Xever slowly nods. He's aware it's one of my dark personal secrets. "Anyways. My friend Yeul told me there's a way into curing the virus. And she gave me this." I place the scroll on the desk and slide it close to Xever. "...You know anything about them?"

Xever takes the scroll and unrolls it. He looks carefully at the list of ingredients. "Hmm...Dah. I know vhere most are...But is gonna cost you price."

"As if I ever believed you do anything for free." I joked. "What is it gonna cost?"

"Hmm...Vell. Dere is big tournament going on at Dreadzone. All richest people bid dere. You vin tournament, I give you information." Xever looks at Kayla. "How about do it while protecting little girl. People triple biddings for younglings in arena."

Kayla isn't sure to either feel scared or offended by Xever's suggestion. "All right. Deal."

Kayla looks shocked hearing that. "Wait. Don't I have a saying in this?"

After making the deal, we both make our way to Dreadzone. The whole time, Kayla is worried. She's never actually seen a real live arena battle. But judging by the way the city is and behaves, it's going to be one hell of a bloodbath.

"Why do I have to get involved in this gladiator fight?" Kayla asks.

"That's just how Xever makes his deals." I say. "In these arena fights, the audience are going to see you to be nothing more then a harmless little princess who will make easy prey." Kayla looks offended by my comment. Even if it is true. "A single l'Cie facing off against horrible matches will ring in some cash. But doing that while protecting someone like...well, what I described, it'll be like finding one ginormous pot of gold at the end of a double rainbow."

"That's just stupid." Kayla says.

"Lightning would agree, but that's how arena bets goes." I say. "I need to find the ingredients for the elixir, so don't screw this up for me."

* * *

The gates open and the crown roars in cheer.

Kayla and I both walk into the arena.

"FELLOW BLOODSPORT FANS! TODAY! WE HAVE THE EVENT OF THE LIFETIME! FOR THE FIRST TIME! THE SHADOW HUNTER WILL FACE OFF AGAINST DEADLY CHALLENGES AND ONE OF THE SLAUGHTER 5 WHILE PROTECTING A DEFENSELESS LITTLE PRINCESS!"

Being called defenseless little princess just frustrates Kayla.

"BRING ON HIS FIRST OPPONENT!"

The gates on the other again opens and out comes the Anavatopta Warmech. Kayla is pretty shocked at seeing the large mechanical scorpion. I on the other hand stand fearless against it.

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

I draw my Bowblades out. The Warmech makes the first attack. Kayla screams and runs while I leap back to dodge the attack. During midair, I shift into Synergist and cast Haste and Bravery on myself, then shift into Commando and do a dash slash.

I jump on the monsters arm, shift my weapons into a bow. I shoot right in the monsters head. The Warmech slashes it's razor saws at me, but I jump dodged and land on the arm other. It ends up cutting it's own arm and I continue shooting. The Warmech aims its tail at me and then fires it's lasers. I dodged, but not fast enough. I get hit in the shoulder.

Kayla decides to help e out and she shoots, only she shoots at the metal armor of the large machine. The Warmech aims its tail on Kayla and charges up shooting.

I act quickly and loose my rope on the tail and then I pull, causing the tail to impale on the head, and then the laser hitting inside the head causes a major explosion that destroys the Anavatopta Warmech.

Everyone is pretty shocked at the destruction of the monster, but they cheer in victory.

"WHAT AN AMAZING MATCH WITH THE SHADOW HUNTER! BUT THE TOURNAMENT HAS JUST BEGUN!"

Kayla and I, mostly me, both fight in various matches, each of them tougher then the last. None of them are a match against my speed and power. Even the whole tournament, Kayla has not received a single scratch.

Xever is watching the whole arena from above, laughing with delight. "Da! Dat's my boy! He never disappoints."

"Humph. Don't get too cooky yet, Xever." One of the bidders says. "Remember he has to face one of the other Slaughter 5. And she doesn't play around."

The Slaughter 5 is a Doomstone name for Dreadzones most powerful gladiators, ranked in the top 5. I myself am one of them, and they are pretty tough. They can even single-handily take down a Long Gui.

Even though Kayla is hardly doing much fighting, she's exhausted. I show no signs of weakness or exhaustion. The worst fight in thise whole tournament is the semifinals, when I have to face off against three King Behemoths.

Fighting them as Feral Beasts is no problem, but the bigger issue is when they enter berserker form. I manage to use my speed to outsmart the monsters. By leaping on their bodies and provoking them in my Sentinel Role, I tricked them into using their own strengths in attack each other. One of them even chopped off another Behemoth's head. It was pretty gruesome for Kayla, but for the audience, they were pretty excited.

After defeating the Behemoths, we make a quick recovery. I drink an elixir to restore my injures, even if it wasn't very much, and energy, which I hardly lost. But I prefer to be fully restored against a final opponent.

I hand Kayla a potion for her to drink. "Drink this." Kayla does what I say and the potion restores her lost energy.

"Is it over?" Kayla asks.

"Not yet. Just barely." I say.

"AND NOW! THE SHADOW HUNTER WILL FACE OFF AGAINST ONE OF THE SLAUGHTER 5!"

In one of the tunnels, the champion walks towards the gates.

"THE GREAT! THE POWERFUL! THE UNDEFEATABLE!"

And then she walks right out of the gates. An 18 year old with dark blue long hair and red eyes. Her clothing is black jeans, a red belt and red pouch wrapped around her right leg, dark blue and rose red top and white mini jacket, black boots with red laces, black fingerless sleeve gloves. And carrying over her shoulders, a black scythe.

"LUNA THE DARK REAPER!"

I'm at a surprised moment. I've heard of the Dark Reaper. She is pretty powerful. Probably even out of my league. The best way I can put this is she's a l'Cie who's close as strong as a l'Sith.

The whole crowd shouts and cheers for her, many of them chanting 'LUNA! LUNA! LUNA!' Most of the boys shouts 'I LOVE YOU!' or 'SHOW US SOME BLOOD MY LOVE!' One of them even holds out a banner that says 'Luna! I love you! Will you marry me!?'

"Whoa. This Luna girl has one serious fanbase." Kayla says.

"No kidding." I say in agreement.

Luna and I stand facing each other. She looks at me from head to toe. "So. You are the Shadow Hunter I've been hearing about. Word is you are pretty strong." She smiles. "This is going to be an interesting fight."

I smile. "I really love a good challenge. Just so you know, I'm not gonna hold back just cause you're a chick."

Luna gives a single laugh. "Let's see if you are as tough as you are charming."

Luna and Kayla and I stand a few feet away. Luna puts on her serious face and makes her battle stance. I do the same, but with my Bowblades as Dual Swords. We even enhance ourselves, both Luna and I in Synergist applying Haste and Bravery on ourselves, Vigilance for Luna.

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

On that note, Luna comes at us in a burst of speed. So fast that it catches me by surprise. Kayla and I both get recoiled by the impact of Luna's scythe to the ground in between us.

"Whoa. This chick is fast." I say to myself. I get serious and once I land, I dash towards her. Luna blocks my oncoming attack and we're face to face.

While clashed, I push myself up, jumping over her. I shift my weapon into a bow and rapidly shoot arrows at her. Luna quickly catches my attack and she twirls her scythe to block the arrows. Once I land, I throw half a dozen throwing stars at her, shortly followed by a Ruinga. Luna blocks the throwing stars, but stuck in a habit, also blocks the Ruinga. The explosion is what actually hits her.

It doesn't knock her in the air, but it still did some damage to her. Luna stands staring at the white smoke, I leap over the smoke and make my attack with the dual swords. Luna blocks the attack and we're face to face again.

"That was a dirty trick you played on me." Luna says.

"Page 42 of my novel, sweetheart." I say. Force them into a habit and use that habit to an advantage.

We both repel each other, leaping back. "Let's see if you can dodge this!" Luna shifts into Ravager and casts offensive dark magic. "DUSKGA!"

A barrage of shadow bolts come at me. While they do, she shifts back into Commando and does a sonic charge towards me. I shift into Sentinel and use Vendetta. I block the dark magic, and then Luna comes at me with rapid slashes from her scythe. I endure the attacks and absorb it's power. Luna's attacks become none stop, even stronger then the last attack.

This must be her special ability: Angel's Soul.

Her attack breaks through my Vendetta and I take the final hit, which knocks me back, sending me to crash into the arena wall. Even though she only swung her Scythe once on that hit, I suffer have a dozen slashes, like five of them are wind slashes or multi strikes.

The crowd goes 'aww' at my hit, but many still cheer for Luna. I recover on my feet. That attack made me a bit sore. I crack my neck and smile as I look at Luna. "You're pretty good, I'll admit." I hold my Bowblade out in front of me. "But now you're about to see why they call me the Shadow Hunter."

I dash towards Luna and swing my weapon at her. She dodges and while she does, I crush some blinding powder in my free hand and blow it in her face.

Luna shouts in pain as the dust hits her in the eyes, temporarily blinding her. I do a hard kick in her stomach, causing her to stagger and slide back. I gather as much smoke bombs in one hand and cast a Ruinga on that hand, then I slam the ground very hard, unleashing a large dense smoke all over the arena.

Luna growls as she loses her temper. Her eyes are even redder then normal. All she can see is darkness. She holds her scythe out, ready to either guard or attack. I make each of my attacks from behind. Very fast. The second luna is hit, she turns and attacks, only to hit nothing. Even blind, she knows I'm no longer there.

Luna is surprised. I'm pretty fast. Even my attacks at fast. Almost every second. I punch, kick, shoot, slash, throw throwing stars. One after the other, with running back into the shadows in between each hit.

Luna moves fast in guarding with her Scythe, but without being able to see, it's still at a disadvantage. She still suffers damage or take a few hits. Luna shifts into Sentinel and guards herself with Steelguard. Each hit she takes, her defenses grows large. Once Steelguard ends, Luna loses it.

"I've had enough of this!" She shifts into Ravager and, with a single twirl of her scythe, unleashes Aeroga to blow away the large smoke.

Luna rubs her eyes, regain some of her sight. She looks around to see I have vanished. "Where are you?" She keeps her guard up while looking for me. Kayla is the only one in the field, but she's not even fighting. Despite having a bow at hand.

I leap towards Luna from behind, but she senses my instincts and she turns and parries the attack with a strike. The attack slides her back, then she leaps.

The fight goes on for quite a while. Luna and I both move so fast, that no one can even see me. The crowd pretty much holds their breath when they're gazing at the invisible fighters. All they can do is listening in on the sounds of blows and sonic dashes. Everytime Luna and I are brought down, we quickly recover and get back on our fight and attack.

In the end, both Luna and I are in cuts and bruises. None of us have Medic roles so we can't heal ourselves. We're both exhausted, catching our breath, strength and energy drained. If this fight were a video game, both of our HP's would be in the red zone.

We both shout fierce and charge into each other. Upon impact, it unleashes a large dust cloud. The crowd stands on their feet as they watch closely at the smoke. Suddenly, both Luna and I are launched into the air, punching and kicking each other.

Once we're over fifty feet high, we stay in mid air for a short time then start fall. Luna has me in a grip then she holds me in place, my are bent back and my face ready to be planted into the solid ground.

With a growl then a shout, I fight through the bondage and then grab Luna. I hit her a few times then do an elbow jab that splats her to the ground, then unleashing a roar, I do a dive attack, falling face down, both my fists in front, aiming directly at Luna, then slam down on her hard like a meteor.

There is a large smoke exploding like a bomb, blinding the while audience.

Once the dust clears, they all see Luna knocked out on the ground, defeated. And I stand with all of my remaining pride. The whole audience clears as loud as their lungs will allow. Kayla looks at me, in shock. She knew I was powerful, but that fight was pretty intense.

* * *

"FANTASTIC! You did it!" Xever says. Kayla and I are both back in Xevers office. "I made big cash! Tenfold! I eat like king tonight! Het! I eat like King of Kings!"

I slam my fist on the table. "Enough talk. We had a deal and now it's your turn."

"Dah! I am man of honor." Xever reaches into his pocket and takes out a pen and piece of paper. He writes a short list of the ingredients. "Here is list. List vill tell you where to find ingredients."

I take the short list and look over it. It doesn't really have all of them. "This isn't a full list of ingredients." It's missing the locations of Etro's Tears and Light of Gold. For Heart of Winter, just says 'See James of Akademia.' "What about the others?"

"Is all I know." Xever says. "Vhen have I been known to deceive good man?"

"Right...Well, thanks anyways." I say.

Kayla and I make our leave from the bar, and head out. Kayla can't wait to leave this scary city. She maybe a rebel, but this town is pretty hard core for her.

"He...seemed like an interesting man." Kayla says.

"That's what makes him unique." I say.

"HEY!" Kayla and I both stop. We recognize that voice We both turn to see Luna is catching up to us. The girl has bandages wrapped around her forehead and shoulder arms, and a bandage on her cheek. I might have overdone it on that finishing move. Yet surprisingly, she shows no signs of pain. That chick's got quite a lot of stamina. Luna looks at us, pretty upset. "Nobody has ever beaten me up like that before in a match! Not ever!" Kayla steps back and I reach over my shoulder and grab hold of one of the blades of my weapon. I wait for her to attack, but instead, she smiles with a small laugh. "I like it."

"Beg...your pardon?" I ask, confused.

"You've got some pretty impressive skills. Now I see why they call you the Shadow Hunter." Luna says.

I let me guard down and smile as well. "Thanks. You were pretty hard core yourself. I actually thought you had me back there."

"Thanks." Luna takes out a piece of paper and writes on it, then hands it to me. "Here's my number. Give me a call if you need any help, or wanna hang out sometime. I also wish to have a rematch sometime. But this time, I'll be ready to take you out."

"I'll be looking forward to it." I say, then Luna and I fist bump.

"Well." Luna lifts her scythe and rest it over her shoulders. "I gotta bail. I've got a job to do." Then she turns and walks away. Even after beaten up and lost a match, she's still taking on a job. I'm starting to like this chick.

If I ever had any interest in relationships, I'd date her.

Kayla and I take our leave. "She's pretty awesome. Like a cooler version of you."

I look at Kayla, with a hint of offense. "Is that anyway for you to speak to your Master?"

Kayla laughs. "Still. It's like you two are twins."

I don't really know Luna personally, but judging by her cold personality and the way she fights it's possible. "You remind me of Vanille saying that. She said the same thing about Lightning and I. Wasn't funny at all."

Kayla and I arrive on the elevator and I turn it on. "She also gave you her number. Does that mean she's your girlfriend?"

I'm shocked by hearing that. Luna is very pretty, but I have no interest in relationships. "Wh-What! Don't be so absurd!"

The elevator activates and it returns us to the underground tunnels of Mah'habara Subterra.


	7. Positive S

**A/N: Luna's pretty hard core, wouldn't you say? Even the image of the chick is pretty insane. Just look her up, Luna from** **LunaKurogane of DeivantART.**

 **Aside from that, we are moving on to SnowEmbrace's Katryx to see if she will master her new gifted powers of a l'Cie while Kayla and Patrick continues on their little journey in finding the ingredients for the antidote. I can only wonder how this will end for our little heroes.**

 **Marion is one of SnowEmbrace's OC's. However, she belongs to both her and Princess-Marina-Chan in DeviantART. Be noted that the way she is towards Patrick isn't exactly how she normally is. Well truth be told I think she would be if someone is immune to her beauty charm, but SnowEmbrace prefers to have her single in her canon roleplays and such.**

* * *

It's nearly sunset. The whole time, Chantal and Sky worries about Kayla and I. For Sky towards Kayla, mostly because he's overprotective and he knows she'll be facing danger, even in the safe hands of the Shadow Hunter.

For almost the whole day, Katryx meditates with Yeul into concentrating. Hope deactivates the collar. Even doing nothing, Katryx does not end up shooting bolts of ice all around the area. Staying in her concentration, Katryx summons a snowflake of ice in her hands. Hope slight gasps as he observes the gentle Blizzard spell in her hands. To his surprise, it's going well, and he joints it down in his notes.

The snowflake suddenly blots and shrinks, and Katryx is silently groan and tightening her eyes close. She's losing control of her magic.

"Focus." Yeul says, not even leaving her concentration. "Focus."

Katryx tries hard to keep her focus. From the start, she succeeds, but after a while, she loses control and the blizzard spell shoots right out of her hands and bounces right off the walls. The shot of ice heads directly to Yeul at high spell. Not even breaking her concentration, Yeul instantly jerks her arm out and the ice bolt hits her arm like a barrier. No effect at all.

Katryx and Hope are pretty amazed. A Seeress blocking a shot like that with just a hand. Yeul opens her eyes and looks at the shocked Hope and Katryx. "Perhaps we should start from the beginning again."

Katryx tries again with her meditation.

For a while, Katryx tries over and over against to maintain control of her magic. Each time she loses control after a while. With each attempt, it lasts longer. By seconds or by minutes.

"Remember: Magic takes concentration. Focus. Control. Concentrate the power of magic within your hands." Katryx holds her hands out, forming another Blizzard spell in her hands. "Concentrate only a Blizzard spell in your hands. Focus."

Breathing through the nose. In and out.

Picturing in her head. The Blizzard resting in her very hands.

Hope is surprised. After five minutes, Katryx remains in this position, and not even losing control at all. "Move it around a little...Slowly."

Katryx moves her hands around slowly, with the Blizzard spell. After a moment, she stuggles to keep control. "Concentrate. Focus." Yeul reminds her.

Katryx holds the blizzard in place. She slowly starts to regain control. Katryx stands still for a moment then resumes movement. Things went well for a moment, then Katryx loses control. A bolt of ice bounces off the walls everywhere. Like before, it aims at Yeul and she blocks it with just her hand.

Yeul doesn't say anything for a moment. She stands then speaks. "Perhaps that would be enough for the day. Let us resume our training later."

Katryx and Hope leaves Yeul's room. "If it helps. I think you're really starting the improve." Hope says.

Katryx smiles. "Thanks. Hearing that did made me feel better."

"Just remember controlling isn't easy from the start. It was difficult for me and everyone else when we were made into l'Cies." Hope says. "You'll get the hang of it."

* * *

Nighttime comes.

Kayla and I both ride Snowflake into the City of Light, Luxerion. Kayla takes a look at the city in the nighttime. "Oh, this place looks kind of spooky."

"It even gives me the creeps at night. Kind of ironic for the City of Light, huh?" I say.

Making through the city, we arrive at the Forsaken Graveyard. We right through these dreaded creepy lands.

We arrive in a wide open area where the statues stand in place. We both get off of Snowflake, Kayla is pretty nervous. "So...uh...W-why are we here?"

I approach to one of the statues. "I need to find the ingredients, and someone I once knew has one of them." I grab the pumping arm of one of the statues. A clicking sound triggers, and a hidden passage reveals in the crypt.

In the Forsaken Graveyard, there is an underground catacomb. "During my years as a mercenary, I came across a vampire pirate who helped me out on some jobs."

"She's...not anything like the people in Doomstone, is she?" Kayla says.

I hope she's excluding Luna in that. She may seem tough and cold, but she's pretty friendly. "Not really. However..."

[Flashback]

"All right. Job well done, me matey." Marion says.

I'm on a pirate ship at the docks of Bodhum. It was two years before Cocoon's Fall. After taking down the Abduction Agency, I've been getting tons of jobs. But lately, business has been slow and I cannot go through the great depression again. Playing double agent against the Agency was a miracle. even though I made millions from the Agency's downfall, I can't take the risk of losing jobs.

"All right. I've done what you asked, now pay up." I say.

Marion hired me to help her raid an island that's under PSICOM control. Normally, I would double cross pirates, but I hate the PSICOM since their Purge took away my mother and their coronal Jihl did that evil experiment on my father.

"Oh...Okay. Wait right here." Marion goes into the captains quarters. Marion doesn't plan on paying me. Instead, she tries to charm me. I've heard about Marion. She uses her charm on men to get what she wants. That and she really enjoys the attention. Showing off her body, the way she dresses in little clothing: Excluding the black jacket, is the proof of it.

Marion returns minutes later. To my surprise, she's dressed in a bikini. "Pay you?" She flips her hair, letting it wave in the breeze while allowing the sunlight make her exposed skin glow. Which in her case is everywhere. "But surely...you can cut in a deal, you handsome sweet soul." Then she finishes with a wink. If there were an anime, a heart would pop out during that wink.

If she thinks that'll work on me, she's wrong. "Hmmm...Nope." I say, in my normal cold state. Suddenly, Marion's whole world shatters. Her charm didn't work. Not even the slightest. 'My charm...it didn't work?' "Now pay me up or I'll have you and your crew turned into the Sanctum." Not even saying another world, or taking her eyes off me or her face off that shocked expression, she hands me a bag filled with 5000 Gil. "Thank you for your cooperation."

That said, I make my leave. As I look, Marion just watches me, lost in her thoughts. 'I...I don't believe it...No one's ever turned me down like that...It was...kind of nice..." Marion suddenly starts to feel weird. "What the...? What's wrong with me?" Marion can feel her heart pounding, her face sweating, her face blushing and hot, in degrees that is, and her hands shaking. Like a fangirl, she unleashes her contained affection. "I think I'm in love!"

[End of Flashback]

"Wait...So you're saying that because you rejected her beauty and charm...she fell in love with you?" I was just telling Kayla about Marion, and she's right. Ever since that day, Marion often sees me and tries to woo me. But she fails everytime. Kayla first snickers and then unleashes a burst of laughter. "That is so silly! And cute at the same time!"

"Shut up, blonde." I say. She's just as annoying as Fang teasing me about Chantal being my girlfriend. I think I rather suffer that over seeing Marion again. "I don't find it funny. It was one thing to try and charm me, but actually falling in love when I have no interest, it's just stupid." Kayla is about to speak but I quickly interrupt her. "One more word or mention this to the others, and you'll be cleaning toilets of every mens room in ORPHAN Inc."

Kayla shuts down and she instantly shows respect for her master. "Y-yes sir!"

As we walk through the tunnels, we arrive in the underground city: Transylvania. It's a city for the Crimson Moon, the Vampire Clan.

The vampires inside a bar are having the time of their life. Drinking blood or alcohol, arm wrestling each other, or just wrestling, and watching Twilight movies on the bar screen. As we approach the bar, they catch our scent. "I smell intruders!" The first vampire says.

The others take a whiff of the stench. "Yeah. Me too...I smell human and..." The second one takes a deep whiff, then he angrily growls. "L'Cie!"

By the time he says that, the door slams open. All the vampires turn to it, including Marion, to see it's Kayla and I. We all stand in silent. For Marion, she just sits, smiling like she's in a daydream, while holding on a bottle of wine.

The first vampire gets a good look at me. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? L'Cie smell. Dressed in black. Bowblades for a weapon. This must be the Shadow Hunter we've been hearing about, brothers."

"We hear he's the toughest and fastest fighter on Gran Pulse! Nobody's tougher or faster then we are!" The second vampire says.

"I say we teach this punk a lesson!" The third vampire suggests, and they all agree.

While they're getting ready, I get ready myself. In Saboteur, I use most of my magic channeling a powerful Slowga. After all the vampires are affected, I shift into Synergist and apply Haste to myself. While the Vampire's are coming at me in normal human speed, my body accelerates. By the time they make contact, I vanish in a burst of speed.

"Huh? ...Where did he go?" The second vampire says.

They all look around the bar, but I'm no where to be found. the fourth one however notices Kayla all alone. "At least he left us a little snack."

The vampires hiss as they approach Kayla. The girl starts to get scared as the Vampires turn hostile over to her. But I suddenly appear in between them and kick them hard. Half of the Vampires fall and crash against tables and bars of the liquor bar. "Get him!"

The vampires and I fight. They attack me, but I'm too fast for them Kayla just stands back and watch how fast I defeat the vampires. What amazes her most is that I grab one of them and us it as a human shield when another one leaps onward and tries to bite me. The one vampire screams in agony as fangs step into his flesh.

Funny thing is that he shouts saying 'Is this how humans feel when we bite them!?' Then I use him to knock out the other vampire and throw him into the on coming group.

In less then five minutes, the whole bar of vampires are defeated. All except one, and she's just sitting there enjoying the show. Kayla and I walk into the bar and approach the young vampire of beauty.

"Well. Fancy seeing you here, sweetheart. Have you come for a little drink with me?" Marion says, then takes a sip of the bottle.

"Cut the silly, Marion. I'm here because I need your help with something." I say.

"Oh? ...You need my help...or?" Marion stands, getting close to me and traces her fingers over my body. "You need me?" The way she says that is breathlessly.

I grab her hand in an iron grip squeeze. Marion even yells in pain. "Don't get fresh with me, woman!" I growl. I release my grip on her. She grabs her hand, trying to rub off the pain, then she looks at me with a mix of shock and in love. 'He...He rejected my charm again...Oh I love it when he plays hard to get'. "I am on a time limit and I don't have time for play silly games."

Marion giggles in amusement. "I love it when you play hard to get, darling." Marion sits back down on the stool. "So...how can I help you?"

"I'm trying to make an antidote for the Blue Death Virus. One of the ingredients I need is a bottle of S positive." Saying that, Marion is shocked, and spits out a mouthful of wine.

She coughs for a moment then clears her throat. "...I'm sorry? A bottle of S positive?" I nod. "Do you have any idea how rare and delicious that blood type is? Why should I give it to you to make some silly antidote?" I expected her to say that, which is why I drop a sack on the bar. Marion looks in it without saying a word. Inside it is 10,000 Gill and a bottle of 300 year old Vinstano Wine. She laughs. "Oh, that answer never gets old...Hmm...Oh?" Marion takes out the bottle. "And some delicious Vinstano? ...All right. Since you're a handsome young lad, and this is a great deal, I'll allow it."

After putting the bottle back in the sack, Marion stands and heads into the back of the bar. After a minute, she turns with a red bottle of S positive. I accept it. "As usual, thank you for your cooperation. Come along, Kayla."

As we walk away, Marion just watches us leave. She is deep within her thoughts. 'Oh my beloved Patrick. The more you resist my beauty, the more attractive you are. Someday, you will be all mine. Our two hearts will become one and we'll be sweethearts.' "Forever!"

Kayla is confused as we walk away. "Uh...not that I'm trying to make you angry but...what did she mean that...you need her?"

"You're too young to know what it means. Even if you aren't, I'm not telling you." I say.

* * *

That was all for today. Battling in Dreadzone and dealing with Marion and her stupid crush on me is all I can handle for today.

Kayla and I return home, only to be concerned by our friends. "Where have you been all day?" Lightning asks.

"I know your powerful and all, but I was worried sick about Kayla." Sky says.

"It's nothing. Just doing some errands." I say. Lightning and Sky give me nothing but cold looks. I move them aside. "Now if you'll excuse me, it's been a long day."

Lightning and Sky just watches me leave them. "Is he always like this?" Sky asks.

"More or less." Lightning says.

I went to check on Chantal, figuring that she would be worried about me the whole time I was gone. She says that she is doing okay. After checking with her, I find Hope to see how Katryx is doing on her new powers. From what I hear, she's able to gain some control but it does not last long and she loses control and shoots icicles.

Since Katryx is still powerless, I've decided to teach her some Archery tricks. Figured I'd teach her something since I can't teach her any l'Cie magic while she's still wearing that collar.

I take Katryx to my training session outside of the city. "This is my training session. It's where I use to take Serah when I was teaching her how to use a bow."

The training session is a wide area filled with several targets. Dummies. Bulls-eyes. Pillar Logs. Some of them rigged to move around for complicated aiming or tricks. The area is completely surrounded by a large wall of wood to prevent any arrows flying out in the open and hiding someone or something by accident. You only make that mistake once or thrice. And best of all: Stage lights for nighttime training.

"Show me what you got." I say.

Katryx nods. She faces a target about thirty feet away. She loads her bow and shoots. Katryx shoots arrows, and they hit either the middle inner ring, inner ring and one for a Bulls-eye.

I watch Katryx's form as she aim and shoots. It's a little off. Then I look at her target. "Not bad. Good start so far. But you need to work on your form." I show Katryx my proper form for shooting the target. Once she's got that down, she shoots again, and she's making more bullseyes then before. "Pretty good. Your skills could still use some work however."

"Will, I think I'm pretty skilled enough." Katryx says.

"So you say?" With my speed, I run back 200 feet from the target. Katryx is surprised by my sudden disappearance. She finds me, seeing my bow is loaded with three arrows. I fire them all them at once. Two of them hit a Bullseye and third one splits one of the arrows.

Katryx is shocked. To make that kind of a hit that far away, with three arrows at once. I walk back towards Katryx. "Took two years to get it right." I say. Katryx says nothing. She's pretty speechless. "So. You wanna train some more?"

"Yes please." She says, completely frozen in shock.

"All right. Let's take it from the top." I say.

For half an hour, I teach Katryx a few tricks. So far, it's shooting at longer ranges and at moving targets. Katryx is indeed pretty skilled with a bow. For long range, she's hit the target, few in the outer rings and most in the middle inner ring. For moving targets, she's hit them most of the time. Only about five misses.

After having dinner, everyone goes into rooms, most of them like Rosy and Hope going to bed. Kayla as well mostly because Lightning's in charge in training her.

Chantal and I are the only ones in the kitchen. We are handling dishes and putting away dinner.

"How was Kayla on a field mission?" Chantal asks.

"Did fine. She could mostly observe since she's still starting out with a bow." I say.

"Where did you two go?" Chantal asks.

"Well..." I can't exactly tell her about Doomstone. Then there's the chance that she'll tell Sky and, knowing how protective he is with his adoptive daughter. I'm sure Chantal feels the same way with Rosy. "Nothing serious. We've manage to get one of the ingredients I'm looking for."

"That's good." Chantal says. "I just don't see why you don't tell anyone else about your sister."

I pause on the dishes, then speak. "Well...I just don't want anyone to get involved."

Chantal stands next to me. "You should at least tell them. They care about you. They'll be willing to help and take care of Asuna."

"Knowing Snow, it'll end up in a disaster." I say. Chantal says nothing. Even though she knows most of Snow's actions and arrogance, she knows he's not a bad guy. "I don't know...Maybe I'll tell him...once I cure her. I don't really want them to set their hopes high and when she...passes."

Chantal holds my arm, resting her head on my shoulder. After our moment of comfort, we continue our kitchen duty.


	8. Experiment Test Subject: Sky

**A/N: It's the next day. Now Lightning is left in charge in training Kayla. I don't know who to feel sorry for: Lightning or Kayla? Can you feel sorry for both? Meanwhile, a secret about Sky is about to be revealed as well. A pretty dark secret. It's nothing that's in SnowEmbrace's canon stories but it's mostly here to explain his background of being a l'Cie.**

* * *

It's morning. I have already departed with Yeul and some friends to work on making the antidote. I'm going after one of the items that Xever is unable to location. If anyone knows how to get them, it's Yeul.

Lightning takes Kayla, Katryx and Sky into ORPHAN Inc. Sky and Katryx are mostly going to watch over Kayla. For Katryx, it's to continue her training in controlling her powers. And Hope is going to instruct her. Katryx and Sky are worried for their daughter. Knowing Lightning, mostly from what Chantal explained, it's gonna get rough for the little girl.

"Knees bent! Chin up!" Lightning shouts.

Kayla is teaching her close combat. Right now, Kayla is trying to fight a punch bag with all of her strength. It's not much strong since she's just a little girl. After five minutes, Kayla is exhausted. Lightning gives Kayla a cold look. "Is that really all you've got? I'm disappointed."

"Oh, give me a break." Kayla complains.

"I don't wanna hear any complaints." Lightning forces kayla on her feet. After groaning in agony, Kayla continues punching and kicking. "Harder! Faster!"

Sky and Katryx are watching the training session over by the simulation control panels. "I know Kayla has a debt to pay, but do you think Lightning's being too hard on her?" Katryx asks.

"If she wasn't as dangerous as they say, I'd give her a piece of my mind." Sky says.

Even at her limits, Kayla keeps fighting. Lightning just can't give her a break. After thirty minutes, Kayla is out of breath. And on her last punch, it breaks her hand. Kayla falls to her knees, shouts in pain as she grabs her hand.

Hearing Kayla cry out has Katryx and Sky concern, and also upset at Lightning.

"Oh brother." Lightning shifts into Medic and use her healing on Kayla. Her healing is not as strong as Hope's or Vanille's, or even Serah's. But it's enough to numb the pain. After healing, Lightning stands. "Perhaps a brief rest is in order. We will resume this training session on a moment."

As Lightning walks away, Kayla lets out an exhausted groan and collapse to the ground.

Lightning heads to the break room with Kayla. Sky and Katryx follows them. While Kayla is recovering, Katryx and Sky have a talk with Lightning.

"You're being too hard on her." Katryx says.

"I know you're set in your own ways, but this is a bit much." Sky says.

"She had it coming once she started rebelling against the law." Lightning says after taking a sip of her coffee. "I wanted to put her behind bars but Patrick insisted on giving her community service. I'm starting to wish he's as cold and heartless as I once thought of him."

Katryx and Sky aren't sure how to respond to that. Katryx is a bit shocked cause that's a cruel thing to say. "Hey, that reminds me...What happened with your friend?"

Lightning looks at Sky in cold confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, back on that PRISOM base, Jeanine and Patrick mentioned something about some experiment Jihl Nabaat did on him. And his father." Lightning's on alert at the moment of the father part. "What happened?"

Lightning's silent from the start. "Hmm...well, it's not easy to explain. Especially since Patrick doesn't want to talk about it. There was this...experiment Jihl was performing and she-" Lightning just realized something. "Wait. How do you know who Jihl is?"

That question came to a surprise to Sky and Katryx. They both exchange looks then come clean. "I was...once apart of her experiment." Sky admits. Now it's Lightning who is surprised.

"You were?" Lightning asks. "...Wait, is that how you are a l'Cie?"

"Indeed. It's an experiment that tests between the bond of l'Cie and family." Sky says. "I was given a Focus that is...something that I am not meant to complete." Lightning closes in. Katryx is silent, for she does not want to be reminded of that horrible event. "My Focus...was to murder my parents."

Lightning gives a quiet gasp hearing that. She looks down. "Just like his father..." She whispers. Sky and Katryx are confused, for they didn't catch what she said. Seeing how Sky is here in the flesh, and not in Cie'th, she knows it means he has already completed his Focus. Normally, Lightning would ask why he would even do such a thing. But knowing that Jihl is behind this, it's something else. "What happened?"

And Sky begins his story.

* * *

[Flashback]

 _'I never loved my parents. In fact, I hated them. My parents never loved me. They hated me. They never wanted a second child, so they only cared about my older brother Vincent. I wanted nothing more but then do away with them. So I completely suit them out of my life. I've done my best to keep those I care about away from them._

 _It was over three years ago, in Palunpolum. Back when I was really eighteen years old. One day, I received a letter. I wasn't sure who it's from or why. It said that they want me to come alone to the Western Distract Park at midnight. I finished my date with Katryx. And after she and Kayla went to bed, and I was done talking to Chantal on the phone, I head out._

 _But little did I know it was a set up.'_

 _There is nothing but darkness in his vision. Once he opens his eyes, he's greeted by a great white blur. He only has very little strength and his head is hurting like he got hit by a truck. Or perhaps headbutt a dense metal wall._

 _After a minute, his vision clears, but is still blind by a bright white light._

 _'I don't have any memory of what happened. I was on my way to the park, next thing I knew I woke up in come strange lab.'_

 _The lights dim. Sky looks around, confused. He's in a PSICOM Laboratory. He shifts his position, sitting on the experimental chair. Using all his strength to move like that, so suddenly, gives him a major hit in the head. Sky groans and puts a hand on his forehead._

 _'Then she came...'_

 _"Why, hello. Awake already?" Sky looks up. By the door is a female scientist, glasses and honey brown hair. Sky looks at her, with an expression as hostile as he can make it. "Please, no need to be so hostile. I can ensure you I mean you no harm."_

 _"Then...who are you?" Sky asks. "What happened? ...What am I doing here?"_

 _Jihl straightens her glasses as she observe her little test subject. "I am PSICOM Colonel Jihl Nabaat. And I brought you here for a very important experiment."_

 _"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not gonna be your little guinea pig." Sky says._

 _Jihl chuckles quietly. "Oh. But you already are." Sky is confused by what she means. He seems and feels normal, other then his body feeling even heavier then normal. "Look at your wrist."_

 _After a moments hesitation, Sky rolls up his jacket slave. He's surprised. On his left wrist, is a l'Cie brand. Branded by Lindzei. "But...H-how...Wh..." Sky is pretty speechless._

 _"I see you are pretty speechless." Jihl says. "You see, we PSICOM have managed to create a scrum out of Fal'Cie blood and our chemical technology. However, it's nothing we can do all the time, for it takes months, maybe years for the scrum to cool down before injecting."_

 _Sky glares at Jihl. "And what does that have to do with me?"_

 _"I'm doing a Behavioural study on l'Cies. I've collected every part of data but one: The bend between l'Cie and family." Jihl approaches to Sky. "I've already collected a ton of data, between a father and his son. In the end, the father failed his focus and turned Cie'th, but the son murdered his own father."_

 _"That's just sick." Sky says._

 _"Maybe. But it's gonna complete my research, just like you are." Jihl says._

 _"What do you mean?" Sky says, in hopes it's nothing sinister._

 _"Isn't it obvious. Your focus is the same as my last test subject." Jihl smirks and removes her glasses. "Your focus is to murder your parents."_

 _Sky explains more of the story._

 _'On that day, I was released from the lab. For a week, I've kept quiet about what happened. Not even Kat or Chanty knew about my secret life of a l'Cie or my Focus. I tried to stay distracted from my Focus, but it's like its hunting me._

 _I hated my parents so much, but I never really wanted to kill them. As the week past, I draw closer and closer to Cie'th City. I didn't know what to do. I can't risk becoming a monster, losing everyone and everything I care and love. My parents are monsters, but I don't have the heart to kill them._

 _I had no choice but to tell them.'_

 _"What!? You're a l'Cie!?"_

 _Katryx, Kayla and Chantal are all in shock. They look different then in the present. Chantal, her hair is long and is wearing glasses. Katryx's hair is in ponytails, making her look younger. And Kayla is short with braces._

 _"I'm afraid so. With a Focus to...kill my own parents." Chantal and Katryx gasps hearing that._

 _"But...that's horrible. Even for...people like them." Chantal says._

 _"You're not going do it, aren't you?" Katryx asks._

 _Sky is silent for a moment. He isn't sure about it. "I don't know. I mean, it's hard. If I don't do it, I'll end up becoming a Cie'th."_

 _The girls can't find any words or advise for this. It's like being stuck between a rock and a hard place. No way out. Both choices dark and evil, not even sure which is even the best choice._

 _But no matter what happens, they'll be there to support him. During that time, there's a shady guy with a blindfold, listening in on the conversation. Then he puts on his hood and walks away._

 _He's onto something._

 _Days have pasted. Sky's Brand has reached the point of the end time._

 _'My time is almost up, and I still don't know the right choice. The whole time during the experiment, Jihl has been keeping an eye on me and checking up on me. Everytime, she keeps reminding me:_

 _"Why do you still deny your Focus?Y our parents never loved or care for you. You said so yourself. They are monsters. Don't you think they deserve what's coming to them? After all the way they have treated you? Abandoned you? They treated you like trash._

 _Seize this moment, child. Dismantle the monsters."_

 _I never really let her words break me. I know she's just trying to manipulate me for her evil experiments. I thought I could choose to ignore my Focus._

 _But then...'_

 _Sky and his friends are in the northern distract of Polumpolum, where they get an unexpected guest. Or guests in this case._

 _"You!" They are caught by surprise. Their guests are none other then Sky's parents: Marcus and Lyn_

 _They all look at them. "What...are they doing here?"_

 _Kayla is shocked. In their hands are guns. "Uh...Why are they holding weapons?"_

 _Katryx has a very bad feeling about this. However, Chantal notices something off about them. So far, it's just the way they move. They're stepping rhyme sounds different._

 _"You are the monster who ruined our lives!" Marcus says._

 _"And how you will die." Lyn says._

 _Hearing that has the girls in shock, Sky surprised. Soon after speaking, they stand still, aim their guns and shoots. The girls scream and take cover, leaving Sky alone to face them._

 _This is a new low of monstrous, even for them._

 _Sky has no other choice but to fight._

 _As the girls watch, Katryx and Kayla are horrified. They want to look away but they can't. Chantal is pretty scared, but her expression is not showing it. She is mostly focused on the mysterious behavior on the parents._

 _"This is strange. They way they talk...They way they move. The way they look. It looks so..." She pauses as Sky punches his father in the stomach, then dodges Lyn's shooting. Even through Marcus is down and should be in pain, he expression shows no less. "Monotoned..."_

 _Sky's battle against his parents becomes tough. It's like they have suddenly become stronger then before. During the battle, it was just Sky and his mother. Marcus leaves the fight and turns to the girls. Chantal and the others are suddenly nervous._

 _"Anyone who allies the monster is the enemy." Marcus says, monotoned. "Destroy the monster and its allies."_

 _Sky sees the girls in danger. Once he knocked down his mother, her hurries to stop his father from harming the girls. Sadly, he didn't make it in time for Katryx and Chantal got shoot. In the shoulder by Chantal and the ankle by katryx._

 _Sky jumps onto Marcus. "Leave them alone!" And grabs the gun._

 _'It was a pretty rough battle. I had no problem with fighting them, but I didn't want to kill them. And everytime I knock them down, they keep coming right back up. Just when I thought it couldn't get any worse...It did.'_

 _Marcus and Lyn jabs Sky all over with the butt plate of the guns. He's on the ground, and the parents have their guns pointed at him. Sky tries to get up, but something else happened. Something that Sky and the girls would never want to happen._

 _Sky's l'Cie brand glows bright, blinding overtime. Sky groans in pain the whole time. Once the light clears, everyone is confused. The girls look at Sky, who's unconscious. Dead to the world. Dead to Humanity. A mindless foe of life itself._

 _"Is...is he?" Katryx asks in worry._

 _Sky slowly starts to get up. Suddenly, his arms become covered in crystal, his left arm huge, the right one with claws, and the spread spreads to the left side of his neck and face. Sky turns, growling._

 _The girls gasped. Covered in crystal. Voice distorted. Red eyes. And on his left arm is a Red Eye of the Cie'th._

 _"He's...He's a Cie'th!" Chantal says, in a gasp tone. As in out of breath in horror. Jihl watches the whole thing, hiding behind a corner. She smirks with delight and straightens her glasses._

 _Sky has no mind of his own, and he started attacking his parents. This time with the mindless instinct to kill._

 _Sky stumbles towards his mother. Even with her monstrous son on her, beating the life out of her, Lyn does not scream in pain or fear, or even make an expression of any. Chantal notices and that really has her in a mixture of confusion, curiosity and fear._

 _Something's not right._

 _For his last attack, Sky slashes his mother with his right claw, ending her life. Sky gets shoot in his large arm. He turns his attention, the shooting came from his father, who's walking towards him shooting._

 _Sky growls and attacks his father. "Sky! Don't!" Chantal and Katryx both shout. They try to make him come to his senses. Sky is right on top of his father, beating him up hard. Sky is about to deliver the final blow. "SKY!" He suddenly stopped._

 _Sky turns his head, looking at his friends and family. The girls are all very worried, for her Katryx, there are tears in her eyes. Sky is silent, tilts his head as he looks at Katryx in sudden concern. "K...Kat?"_

 _The father jabs Sky's right arm. While he's distracted in pain, Marcus aims and shoots Sky, right in the right chest. Sky roars, unleashing a deafening screech. the roar of a Cie'th. The girls cover their ears for it hurts them. Sky grabs the father by the throat, constantly lifting and smashing Marcus to the ground like a ragged doll._

 _Sky draws his claw back. Before the attack, Marcus says one last sentence in his Monotone voice. "Dismantle the monster." Then Sky makes the strike._

 _Ending Marcus's life._

 _Everything is still and quiet for a while, then Sky suddenly collapses. Even in pain, Chantal and Katryx can't help but worry. Katryx limps towards Sky. Lightning strikes and it suddenly starts to rain. Katryx falls to her knees one she's right next to Sky._

 _"Sk...Sky?" She whispers._

 _Behind all that Cie'th torture, Sky looks at Katryx, barely recognizing her. "K-K...Katry...x." Sky struggles to stay awake, in both conscious and his mind. "I am...so...sorry. I...I couldn't...control my...myself."_

 _Katryx grabs hold of Sky's right hand, with both hands. "Save your strength."_

 _"I...I had to keep...you all safe. I couldn't...I couldn't let them...hurt you." Sky says._

 _"It's not your fault. Don't beat yourself up like this." Katryx says. Katryx looks at Sky's body and she gasps. His body starts to glow. "Wh-What's going on? Sky!?"_

 _Chantal and Kayla are both watching the sad moment in despair. "Kat...Please..." Katryx looks directly in his Cie'th eyes. Even in those eyes, Sky himself can see tears in her eyes. Not even the rain wetting her face can cover them. "Protect...our family."_

 _A blinding light shields Sky. The girls can't help but look away. Once the light dims, they are surprised. Sky completely turns into crystal._

 _'On that day, I completed my Focus. I thought I should be happy, but I am not. I only completed it by killing my own parents. Because of that, Katryx, Kayla, even Chantal were all scared. and sad. It was a dark day. Not just for me, but for all of us.'_

 _The girls say nothing. They just spend their night with the crystalized Sky in the rain. In great depression._

[Flashback ends]

* * *

Lightning is speechless. Even though her cold expression doesn't show it, she's in a mixture of sorrow and worry. "Two years have passed, and I awoken from Crystal. Before I even knew it, a lot of changed. The top of them all: Ragnarok appeared, destroyed Orphan and saved Cocoon."

Hearing that makes Lightning wonder if Cocoon's Fall has a connection to awakening crystalized l'Cie. She remembers something Caius said back on Mt. Fairne. About the seeing an act of bravery, the Goddess freed the l'Cies from their cursed fate. She always thought it was her and the rest of us. But for some strange reason, Sky got dragged along in that freedom. Then came Caius and Noel.

"I just don't know why..." Lightning looks at Sky confused. "I hated my parents! More then anything! They're monsters! ...But..." Sky looks down at his hands. "When I woken from Crystal...I regretted what I have done. It's my fault...that they're gone and...I feel bad for it."

"It's not your fault." Sky and Katryx looks at Lightning. They didn't expect her to say that. "If it's anyone's fault, it's Jihl. She's the one who started this whole thing. Kidnapping you. The Focus. It was all hers to blame! All because of her twisted experiments." Lightning slams her fist on the table saying that. "She says it's for research. But really, it's for her own amusement...To torture people."

Sky is silent. Katryx looks at him waiting for an answer. He gives a small smile and nods, then Katryx smiles as well. "Wait a minute." Katryx realizes something. "The way Patrick and Jeanine were talking...and when Patrick had that..." Katryx gestures her hand to her chest, twitching her fingers to mimic a heartbeat. "...In that chest."

Sky realizes it as well. "And Jihl mentioned something about a father and a son being apart of that experiment once...Was Patrick...that test subject?"

Katryx hopes that I wasn't apart of that experiment, even through she hardly knows much about me. Only heard about me from Chantal. Lightning is silent. Inside, she is surprised that they've manage to figure it out in question.

Lightning stands as she speaks. "You'll have to ask him yourself. Patrick is pretty sensitive when it comes to his past." That doesn't really make much sense to Sky and Katryx, but they believe it due to my cold shady nature. "All right. Break's over. Let's get back to training, Kayla!"

Hearing that wakes Kayla from her slumber, and she whines as she gets up and walks with her aching body. As they leave, Hope arrives in the break room to pick up Katryx for her training. While walking, Lightning is deep without her thoughts.

'So. Sky was also apart of Jihl's dark experiment. Are there more victims other then him and Patrick?' Now that she thinks about it, from what Katryx explained that Chantal noticed, sometime was off with Marcus and Lyn. 'The way they behaved...did Jihl do something to them...to make Sky fight?'

* * *

"Are you sure this is the way?"

Noel and I use our weapons to cut through the large plants that are in our way. Yeul is following us from behind, with Chantal and Rosy, who has Snowball sitting on her shoulder.

"I am positive. We are almost there." Yeul says.

Chantal demands that she comes along on my next errand to finding one of the ingredients for the Holy Elixir. Rosy didn't want to stay in a strange place with strange people, so she wanted to come along with Chantal. I was against it cause Gran Pulse is a dangerous place and traveling into the unknown is even worse.

"I just don't see why you have to came along." I tell Noel.

"Wherever Yeul goes, I go too." Noel says.

I get Noel is the Guardian of the Seeress but this seems a bit overmuch. I'm here and Yeul can take care of herself since she's both a Seeress and a l'Cie. Then again now I think about it, Chantal and Rosy are two defenseless girls, a little one in Rosy's case.

After cutting through large leafs and plants, we arrived in a grotto shore. "We are here." Yeul says.

Chantal and Rosy are both amazed at the sight of the shore. "It's beautiful." Chantal says.

As we walk around, Chantal and Rosy both sightseeing with more excitement then any of us. "So, why are we here?"

"We are here to met a close friend to the Seeress family." Yeul says. "And there she is."

Up ahead, there's a person sitting on a rock. What surprises me is that this person has fairy wings. If this is real, Chantal is certainly in for a surprise. This person is in a simple dress in types of blue, and white. Her hair long and Brilliant Lavender hair, with a white flower in her hair and a ankle bracelet.

"Alfheim Umi Lilith." Yeul says. "In other weirds: The Seafairy."

I see. her hair is one of the ingredients I need to make the elixir. "The Fairy Mermaid."


	9. The Two l'Sith's

**A/N: Been over a month since I had done some work on Facfiction. I've been pretty busy with WOW, and I still am. It's nice to find some time to get back to work on Fanfic.**

 **Anyways. Sky's story about how he become a l'Cie is pretty shocking. Of course, his parents really are cruel. They didn't threaten him like that, though I wouldn't be surprised if they are cruel enough to kill Sky. Anyways, the moves on to Patrick's side of the story, where he continues to find the ingredients for his antidote.**

 **Lilith and Yakunan also belongs to SnowEmbrace.**

* * *

I still need the other ingredients to make the Holy Elixir Antidote for my sister. One of the ingredients I need is hair of a Mermaid Fairy hybrid. So Yeul takes us to see Lilith, the Seafairy of the Umi clan.

"Oh...She's so beautiful." Rosy says.

"Like a Fairytale coming true." Chantal says.

I roll my eyes. I know Rosy and Chantal are in love with Fairytales but the whole thing just seems silly to me. Especially during a time like this.

"You really think she'll give us her hair?" I ask.

"Indeed. However, it is not the only thing we have came here for." Yeul says. That just has me confused.

Yeul approaches Lilith. And we all follow her. Lilith notices us as we approach, but who she is most surprised to see is Yeul. "Yeul? Paddra Nsu Yeul? This is such a surprise. I have seen you in hundreds of years."

Yeul nods and smiles. "It is indeed good to see you too, Lilith. Now, I am here on an argent business."

Yeul moves aside and looks at me, gesturing me to approach and speak. I does what she suggests and approach Lilith. "Alfheim Umi Lilith. My name is Patrick, Shadow Hunter and l'Cie of the Guardian Corps, ORPHAN. I come in seeking to creating an antidote for the Thánatos Plague."

Lilith is shocked to hear that. "The Thánatos Plague? But...That's...That's impossible. That virus died off thousands of years ago."

"So I heard." I say. "But many years ago, the virus was resurrected by the scientists of PSICOM. Someone close to me is the only survival, but she does not have time left. I...need a lock of your hair to make the Holy Elixir."

Lilith grabs some of her hair from the side. Hearing that surprises her. "M-my...my hair?"

"Yes. But your hair is not all we are after today." Yeul says.

"What else are we after?" I ask.

"In due time, you will see. But first...We must find Yakunan." Yeul says.

Most of us are confused by the name. But not Lilith. Actually, she seems pretty sad to be reminded of the name.

I've never heard of this Yakunan, but the dread lands he's living that we are going to visit has me suspicious about his character.

After leaving the grotto, we enter one of the dread lands of Gran Pulse. White ground, gray cloudy skies, dread trees. It's like walking into a nightmare. Even Rosy is scared, she holds onto Chantal on the way.

Yeul takes the lead with Noel by her side. I stay in the back, close to Chantal with my Bowblades out, loaded and ready to shoot.

"I'm not sure about this." Chantal holds Rosy tightly. "Even Rosy is frightened."

"You brought yourselves into this." I say. "But I do agree. I don't know who this Yakunan is, but he sounds pretty dark to me."

We wonder around these dreaded lands. The enemies around here are nothing more then Ravens and reanimated skeletons. I can only imagine what twisted black could have cause such darkness out here.

We reach to a small island that's surrounded by a dark green river. There's a guy sitting on a rock. He doesn't seem human, for he has silver hair, an eyepatch and black-feathered wings.

"There he is." Yeul says.

Lilith seems sadden to see Yakunan. "Yaky..."

We approach the demon. Yakunan turns to see us. He was not expecting company. But the one person he is most surprised is the one with fairy wings.

"Lilith?" Yakunan stands right in front of Lilith, staring at her like he doubts that what he is seeing is even real. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeul brought me here." Lilith says. "Saying that we have to come find you."

That has Yakunan confused. I'm a bit lost myself about all this. "Yeah, why are we here?" I ask.

"Make a deal as you call it." Yeul says. "You see, we need a lock of your hair to make the Holy Elixir for the Thánatos Plague. But I do know you want something in return." Lilith normally never wants anything in return, mostly because there's only one thing in the world she wants. And Yeul is about to offer it. "Do you both wish to be reunited together?"

Yakunan and Lilith are both sadden. They want to be together again, but that is impossible. "We want too...but we can't." Lilith says.

"Not after the mistake I have made." Yakunan says.

Yakunan and Lilith both explained what has happened.

Yakunan was once an Angel that lived with Lilith in Alfheim. But one day Lilith started hanging out with another Fairy, and Yakunan became jealous. Jealousy consumed him and he turned dark, hurting not only their people, but also Lilith's heart.

As punishment, the Fal'Cie Exiled him from their village, never to see Lilith again. Then over time, Yakunan became cursed by the darkness, turning him into a demon.

Noel and, mostly I, are silent during the whole story. I'd add Yeul but it's no surprising since he barely has emotion. Chantal and Rosy are both emotional hearing this.

"Oh my...How horrible." Chantal says.

"It's so sad." Rosy says with tears in her eyes.

"It is indeed saddening for two lovers to be separated." Yeul says. "However, there is a way to fix everything."

* * *

Lilith and Yakunan were both shocked to hear that there is a way to mend their broken relationship.

"Deep within the Macalania Woods is a hidden passage. An underground tunnel of catacombs that will lead to a Cathedral in the heart of the forest. There, we will meet Seraph: The Fal'Cie of Light. She will judge you to decided if you are worthy for a second chance. If not, then you will be destroyed by the Eidolon Hades."

Lilith is shocked to hear all this. But with no hesitation, Yakunan accepts.

"Paddra Nsu Yeul, I gladly accept the offer. I will do anything to prove to be an angel again." Then he looked directly at Lilith. "I would do anything to have Lilith back."

Yeul also mentioned to me about the Fal'Cie. That she has the Golden Light ingredient that I need for the antidote.

Doing this mission will be killing two birds with one stone.

I like her thinking.

We arrive at the entry point of the Macalania Woods. I've heard of this place. Hope, Serah and Snow ran into this place while we were dealing with Caius and PSICOM. After we got separated in Etro's Temple.

It's a beautiful nature forest, especially in the night. But you can get so easily lost in here. Pretty much impossible to get out...At least, not without the help of a Moogle.

"Wow! It looks so enchanting." Rosy says. She giggles as she rushes into the forest, but I grabbed her by the back of her shirt just as she runs past me.

"Whoa! Slow down there, Annie." I say then I let go of Rosy. "Serah and Hope warned me about these woods. We need to summon Mog." I move towards the bushes, searching for something, leaving Rosy and Chantal confused behind. "Now, where is it? ...They said it was...Ah ha!" I take out a whistle flute that is hidden within the bushes. "Here it is."

"Uh...Who is Mog?" Chantal asks.

"You will see very soon." Yeul says.

I blow the flute, which made a sound in the form of a horn blow. The flute sound echoes through the forest, and now we wait. After a few minutes, a Moogle floats right out of the forest. This one is holding a time wand.

Mog.

"You have summoned me, Kupo?" Mog asks.

Chantal and Rosy both gasp, overwhelmed by Fangirl instincts. "A Moogle! Oh my gosh! I've never seen one in person!" Chantal shouts.

"Oh he's so adorable!" Rosy shouts as well.

The two girls shouting surprises the Mog. With being away from humans for hundreds of years, he's not use to being adorablized by human girls.

"You must be Mog." I say. "I am Patrick the Shadow Hunter. I'm a friend of Serah's."

"Of course. She mentioned you, Kupo. Do you need a passage through the forest?" Mog asks.

"Indeed. Will you help us?" I ask.

Mog just responds with 'Kupo-Kupo'.

Mog guides us through the woods. Once and a while, Mog uses his Moogle Hunt ability, allowing him to unleash a magic spell to dispel illusion, such as what appears as a large wall, the magic dispelsthe illusion revealing a clear path.

Rosy, Chantal and I are all indeed surprise by this kind of magic. Illusion is something I can learn for my Shadow Hunter tricks.

We encountered several monsters in this forest, but they're not so tough. Just a bunch of frogs and aggressive flowers, which kind of upsets Rosy for flowers to act evilly and be destroyed by Noel, Yeul and I. However, Rosy does make it up by being wowed by the amazing forests enchanted beauty.

After miles of walking, Chantal and Rosy are both exhausted. They are not use to braving the elements like we are.

We finally arrive at our destination, which is a large stone in front of a huge hill. "Here is our destination." Yeul says.

We all look at the large stone. "So...it's a...rock?" I ask.

"Not everything is as it seems." Yeul says. Of course I should know that.

Yeul stands in front of all of us, facing the stone. She concentrates as she raises her staff then lands it in front of her. The tab form the staff on the ground. A magic circle suddenly appears on the ground, surprising us all. The stone shakes and sinks into the earth as it turns.

Behind that giant rock reveals a hidden passage into the underground. "A secret passage...Nice." I say, impressed.

"We must remain cautious. There is no telling what creatures awaits us in these catacombs." Yeul says.

After being abandoned for hundreds of years, I can only imagine.

* * *

Yeul lights a torch with her fire magic. I hand the torch to Chantal, since she's not going to be needing her hands to fight. While she's here, she can help light the place.

The Catacombs are more horrifying then predicted. Stone tiled ground and walls, dust and cobwebs, leaks from the ceilings. And top it off: This place smells like a decoying cat that's eaten a garlic-kitty litter eating dead skunk.

"Uck. And I thought Snow smelled bad. This place reeks." I say.

Noel plugs his nose as he speaks. "Let's just get this done. If this Hades Eidolon doesn't kill us, the smell will."

The girls, excluding Yeul, and Yakunan are not too fond with the smell either.

We all walk into the tunnels, Chantal lights the way with me right next to her. Lilith lights the back with Yeul and Noel near her. We haven't encountered any monsters down here, at least nothing threatening. Just a couple of Flans and Ghoul Cie'th.

They were no challenge for Noel and I.

Chantal is a bit calm, while Rosy is nervous. We approach a split hallway. "Two paths...Which one do we take?" Chantal asks.

"I'd say we split up." Yakunan says.

"No way. It's too dangerous." I say. "We stick together."

"We do not have much time. I would say splitting up would be best." Yeul says.

I say nothing at first, then decide to go with it. "Fine, but Chantal and Rosy go with me." I look directly at Noel. "You okay with patchy here?" I gesture my expression towards Yakunan.

"I'll be fine." Noel says.

I nod, then turn into the left tunnel. Noel and the others take the right tunnel.

Chantal, Rosy and I walk down this tunnel. It's very quiet. A little too quiet. At least it was until Chantal breaks the silence. "I just don't see why you won't tell anyone about your sister."

"I don't want anyone to get involved, as well as I want Villiers to stay out of it." I say. Snow pretty much ruins everything and hurts everyone to my eyes. The last thing I would want is him doing anything stupid with my sister.

"They're still your family, they can help you save your sister." Chantal says.

"Even so-" I suddenly stop when I hear something. "Shh, wait!" I didn't catch what it was, but it sounded like feet shuffling against the ground, pretty fast. "Did you hear that?" Chantal and I look around to see what it was. Nothing comes.

Noel and Yeul are on guard. On their side of the team, they heard something within the tunnels. "Yeah...I heard it too. We're being followed." Noel whispers.

Noel takes the lead, with his swords out. He's ready for any attack. His senses are sharp for this moment. He hears the shuffling sound again and turns. Lilith lights the darkness behind, revealing...nothing.

Noel drops his guard. "I don't see anything."

Noel remains completely unaware that there is an enemy. He is braced up on the ceiling. Even though he is blind, he gazes down at his targets.

Me and the girls are not moving, for we are standing still just to listen closely at what we heard. "Stay vigilant. I have a feeling we're not alone." I warn Chantal and Rosy.

"Right you are." A voice says.

We're all settled by the voice. Chantal lights the path ahead, it reveals Kaylee slowly approaching us. Rosy screams and hides behind Chantal, then I stand in front of the girls with my Bowblade swords out.

"Who are you? Some kind of hunter?" I ask.

Kaylee draws her sword out as she smirks. "Not exactly."

Kaylee's eye's and l'Sith brand glows on her right breast. I put on my combat face, but once I see the glowing brand, I'm shocked. I know it. I've seen it. I know what she is.

"l'Sith?" I whispered.

Kaylee attacks, and I block with an X guard then repel Kaylee back. I shift my weapon into a bow, shooting arrows at her. Kaylee deflects each arrow I shoot at her. I put my weapons away and summon two Ruingas in my hands. I fire them at Kaylee. Kaylee shifts into Black Knight and protect herself with Deflecter.

The offensive protective ability causes my Ruingas to deflect and they explode on the walls.

The tunnels shake from the explosions, the quakes even reaches to Noel's team. "What was that?" Noel asks once the quakes die down. "We better get moving."

Drakel drops down from the ceiling, landing in front of everyone. "I don't think so." Drakel stands as his takes out his Glaives. "You're not going anywhere."

Noel shouts as he charges towards Drakel. Noel strikes, dodges his attacks. Noel is surprised, someone who can't see dodging his attack, then his shocking moment ends when Drakel jabs his knee into Noel's stomach.

"Pathetic." Drakel smashes Noels back, slamming him to the ground. "And you're suppose to be the Seeress's Guardian? I will gladly put an end to your miserable existence."

Drakel holds one of the blades of his Glaives by Noel's neck. He is about to make a slash until he is blasted by a ball of explosive fire. Drakel stumbles back and off of Noel. Yeul holds her staff out, the end of it smoking from recently bearing fire. Yeul next casts Blizzaga then blows Drakel back with Aeroga.

"Quickly. Let us go." Yeul says.

Yeul, Lilith and Yakunan hurries out of the tunnels, and Noel joins them once he gets back on his feet. Drakel breaks out of the ice he's been incased in. By the time he breaks out, Noel and the others are already gone. He can't see them, but he can still sense their presence, and he follows the path they take.

Kaylee fires several Dark offensive magic at me in her Warlock role, while I block the incoming attacks with Vendetta, also protected with my Shell spell.

"Quit cowering like a coward!" Kaylee says.

"Who's cowering?" I say. Once my Vendetta ends, my power increases and I punch on the tunnel hall hard. The tunnels quake from the impact and the ceiling starts falling down. "Go! Go! Go!"

Chantal and Rosy both makes a run for it, and I follow them from behind. Kaylee cuts her way through the rabble, breaking through is quiet a struggle for her. Once she's finally through, she sees that the girls and I are gone, and she growls in frustration.

Kaylee runs down the tunnel. She reaches to the crossroads then stops, looking to see which tunnel to take. But she's unaware of the girls and I are hiding on a hidden cave on above. The tunnel we came out of.

I have my Sniper Bow, loaded and positioned, aiming directly at Kaylee. The second she sees us, I'll shoot. Chantal and Rosy are in the end of the hidden cave, huddle together and nervous.

I stay sharp as I focus on Kaylee, but she has not detected us. Rosy quickly whispers as she lays her head on Chantal's shoulder, and Chantal holds Rosy closer.

Kaylee growls as she looks down at each of the tunnels, then Drakel rushes in. "Kaylee!"

Kaylee turns to see Drakel. "Drakel...For once, I'm glad to see you." Kaylee says.

That triggers Drakel's affection towards Kaylee. "Oh really, my love?"

Patrick raises an eyebrow, looking disturbed and confused., whispering 'my love?' Kaylee shoves away. "Now's not the time, dork. There are intruders in these tunnels."

"I know, I came across a few myself." Drakel says. "And the Seeress is with them."

Patrick's in shocked to hear that. As well as Kaylee. "Are you sure?"

"I felt her presence and sensed her power. It's her all right." Drakel says.

"I guess being blind doesn't make you completely useless." Kaylee says with a smirk.

Drakel hates being reminded of his blindness. "Don't rub it in...Do you think they know about our mission?"

"I doubt it. Other then the Seeress, they couldn't have known about Seraph." I'm suspicious hearing that. They're l'Sith and they're looking for the Fal'Cie of Light. This cannot be good. "Let's keep looking, then we'll worry about capturing the Seeress for Lord Thánatos."

I don't understand what they are talking about, but it don't bother with it. Kaylee and Drakel run down a hallway. I keep my aim on them in case they spot it. The second that they are gone, I relax, letting out a relief sign, and rest my Crossbow Rifle beside me.

"All clear." I say.

The girls relax. "That girl was scary." Rosy says.

"What was she? A l'Cie?" Chantal asks.

I look down at the tunnel they took as I answer. "No...I know that power she had. It's not a l'Cie. Something much worse." I look back at the girls. "A l'Sith."

Rosy and Chantal gasps at the mention of that name. "l...Sith?" Rosy says.

"What's a l'Sith?" Chantal asks.

"I don't really know. I've never heard of it until three months ago, when I encountered one in Paris." I say. "He was seriously powerful. It was even four l'Cies and four powerful mercenaries against one, and he still overpowered us."

"That does sound scary." Chantal says.

I nod. After explaining to them, I look back down in the tunnel, thinking deeply in my thoughts.

'So Rufus Zero wasn't the only one. How many more are there in this world?'


	10. Trial of Light

**A/N: l'Siths everywhere. First it's Rufus Zero in Romantic GetAway, and now it's Kaylee and Drakel. Kaylee and Drakel aren't originally l'Siths, so they're outside of character species. The story continues where Patrick is still getting the ingredients he needs to cure his sister. But he must prove himself to a Fal'Cie to get what he needs.**

* * *

Katryx is in the training room of OPRHAN Inc. Sky and Hope are both standing aside, watching. Mostly behind a protective wall in case she loses control of her powers again.

Katryx holds her bow out aiming a frost covered arrow at the target. She is currently testing out Shaman, by performing Froststrikes. She shoots several arrows at the target, each of them hitting the target. Katryx shows no signs of losing control from her new gifted powers.

Hope and Sky both come out of hiding. "Excellent work, Katryx. You are doing well in controlling your powers."

Katryx smiles. "Thank you. I'm still trying to get use to it."

"Well, you'll get the hang of it, just remember to take it easy." Hope says. "The l'Cie Serum is proven to be a success so far. Are you experiencing anything unusual?"

"Other then struggling to control my magic, not really." Katryx says.

"Well, why don't we try them out now?" Hope asks.

Katryx isn't sure about this, but she decides to go with it. Katryx shifts into Ravager. She tries to relax, it's only a simple Blizzard spell. She remembers her training with Yeul. Keep a calm mind. Focus and relax.

Katryx focuses on her target. Taking a deep breath, Katryx performs a small shard of ice in her hands. Hope and Sky watches closely, but with caution. So far so go. Katryx puts a little more power into her magic, until the Blizzard is normal size.

Katrx begins to struggle to keep it under control, but she doesn't back down. She does everything she can to keep the spell active and in control. And then...she fires. This time, directly at her target.

Hope and Sky are pretty impressed. Katryx is excited, but doesn't have the energy to show it. Instead, she falls on her knees and lets out an exhausting sigh.

"You all right?" Sky asks.

"Yeah. I just had trouble keeping that spell under control. Took most of my energy." Katryx says.

"Well...you are still in training with Yeul. I'm sure you'll master it one day." Hope says.

Sky helps Katryx stand up. "He's right. You will. Cause I believe in you."

Katryx smiles as she and Sky look into each others eyes. "Aww, Sky. You're such a gentleman." And then they both kiss. Not even caring that Hope is watching.

* * *

I move slowly through the catacombs. Chantal and Rosy are both following closely from behind. I have my weapon out, in bow mode with an arrow loaded. I have my eyes and ears out. There's a l'Sith out there, hunting us. Probably two remembering that Drakel fellow that was with Kaylee.

"What are the l'Sith doing here?" Chantal asks.

"They said something about a mission and Seraph." I say. Seraph is the Fal'Cie of Light. And as far as I know about the l'Sith. They are evil. l'Cies of darkness that worship Bhunivelze as their God. "It's possible they'er here to destroy the Fal'Cie."

Normally Chantal wouldn't believe that given that Fal'Cie can't be destroyed. But she remembers that a Fal'Cie did get destroyed once: Orphan. By me and Lightning and everyone else.

The three of us keep moving through the catacombs. So far we haven't encountered the l'Sith's yet.

After half an hour of wondering, we arrived in a long hallway, and at the end of it is a large set of double doors. Like big enough to fit a Behemoth in berserk mode (On it's hind legs wielding a weapon).

Rosy and Chantal both look up at the doors in shock as we all approach it. "You think this is the place?" Rosy asks.

"Most likely." I say. "Now we just have to wait for the others."

"You talking about us?" Hearing someone else's voice startled us. I even turn to positioned myself to attack, but I calm down once i see it's Noel and Yeul. "Easy there, it's just us."

I sheathe my Bowblades. "Sorry. We're just shook up. We came across a l'Sith in these tunnels."

Lilith is surprised to hear that. "Wait. You encountered one too? So did we."

"There's two of them down here." Noel says. "Why are they here."

"It is possible that they are here to destroy Seraph." Yeul says.

"They very well could be. I overheard them saying they were on a mission, and then they brought up Seraph." I say.

"If they are here for the Fal'Cie, then we must act quickly." Yakunan points out.

What he says is true. If they are after the Fal'Cie, then they will find us. And Yeul.

Noel and I both stand in front of the door to open it. The door opens every so slowly. Chantal and everyone else other then Yeul all stares in concern, wondering what lies away behind the large doors. Normally stuff like this could lead to disasters.

With the doors fully open, we all slowly walk inside. Noel and I have our weapons out. There's nothing but darkness within this room. We have no idea what could be lurking inside so we stay on guard.

 _Whoosh!_

One by one, torches lit. The sound of flames appearing startles Noel and I. The flames lighten the darkness in his empty room. Once all the torches are lit, the room reveals a large pool of water with white feathery wings resting on them. At first, we were confused, then surprised once something starts raising out of the water.

As the being raises, it reveals itself as a large angel-like creature. Four large Angel wings on the back, wings on wrists and wrapped around waist.

Seraph. The Fal'Cie of Light.

Chantal and Rosy are both amazed by the Fal'Cies beauty. "Wow! It's so beautiful." Rosy says, and Chantal agrees.

The Fal'Cie opens her eyes and looks down upon us. "Who comes forth?"

We all don't say anything, half of us are wondering what to say to such a sacred Fal'Cie. then Yakunan steps forward. "Seraph. My name is Yakunan. I was once an angel of the village Alfheim. But I've made a horrible mistake and was exiled, cursed as a demon of darkness."

"Hmm...Yes. I am well aware of the cause of your actions." Seraph says. "So you have come cause you wish to be cleansed of your sins. But you must first prove your worth."

Serah holds her hands out. All of us back up. We're not sure what's going to happen, but it's going to be pretty big. Seraph becomes channeling summoning magic. A large summoning circle appears right in the center of the room. Massive amounts of magical energy is being unleashed.

A being raises from the floor. The creature appears as a roped, hooded monster with a wicked skeletal face. Rosy even screams and huddles onto Chantal at the sight of the monster.

The Eidolon Hades.

Hades unleashes a wicked, creepy laughter as it appears before us. The monster claps its hands together and extend, creating a large scythe in its hands. Once grabbing hold of the weapon it positions itself to attack.

Noel and I take our fighting positions. "Chantal! Take Rosy and go!"

Chantal doesn't hesitate. She picks up Rosy and makes a run for it. Yakunan also stands with us, a blade at hand. The battle begins.

Hades starts off the fight by doing a cleave slash. Yakunan and I dodge the attack while Noel shifts into Sentinel and blocks and holds the attack. While he's holding off the monster, I shift int Synergist and begin casting enhancement spells on all of us.

Protect. Shell. Bravery. Haste.

After taking care of the spells I shift into Commando and start shooting. My arrows hits the Eidolon in the face, which earns his attention. Hades fixates at me. After repelling Noel it sonic strikes towards me. The creature moved so fast. Even faster then Luna back in that Dreadzone arena match.

I slide back while landing on my hand and feet. "Damn! That think's fast!"

Noel leaps onto the Eidolons back in Commando and jabs his swords on the monsters shoulders. Hades roars in agony. Yakunan channels some of his dark magic, firing a barrage of dark bolts at the monster.

Once I recover, I shift into Saboteur. "Let's see how powerful you are feeling weak." I load an arrow to my bow, aim directly at Hades. The arrow becomes coated in dark magic.

My special ability: Black Shot.

My arrow flies and aims for the Eidolon's throat. Only Deprotect and Deshell was affected. I'm surprised Slow didn't work, then I constantly cast Slow spells on it. My Slow magic has no effect. It's immune.

Chantal and Rosy both watch the fight outside of the room. Even though we may not seem like it, they both know this fight is going to be quite a struggle. Chantal looks at Yeul, who is just standing by watching.

"Can't you help them?" Chantal asks.

"I am the Seeress. I am not allowed to interfere in trials of worthiness." Yeul says.

The fight lasts for a while. Hades gets more difficult to fight and keep up with. Hades reaches full power and begins to unleash it's signature attack.

Black Cauldron.

A large cauldron appears in front of the eidolon. Hades waves and spins its arms over the cauldron, channeling it's unholy black magic, and it all bursts right out of the cauldron and spreads through the entire room.

The dark magic takes affect, weakening all of us. Once it's over, we can barely stand. Chantal, rosy and Lilith are all in shock, gasped even. I cough as the unholy mist clears. "The Eidolon...He's too strong!"

Hades spins its black scythe and draws it back to strike. But it doesn't strike as its eyes fixate on something else. Lilith steps inside. This surprises us. Lilith holds her arms open, orbs of water appearing in her hands. Lilith channels her water and healing magic, combining them.

The floor is bathed in green light. Yakunan, Noel and I are also bathed in it, and we can feel our strength returning. By doing that, Lilith is now in danger. Hades rushes towards her in a burst of speed. Lilith is surprised by the sudden attack. Hades makes the strike. It's weapon clashes, but does not met Lilith's flesh. No, instead it meets Noel's protection of Steelguard.

"Lilith! Stay back!" Noel says.

I move fast on my feet as I run up the wall. I take position once I'm on a high ledge, taking out my Sniper Bow. I aim directly at Hades and fire. The explosive arrow hits it right in the head. Hades wails in agony. Hades turns his attention to me, then swings it's scythe unleashing a black blade beam.

The beam moves fast, I didn't have time to reaction. The ledge I stand on breaks and collapses. I plummet to the ground, falling unconscious. Hades turns its attention back to Noel. Noel holds his weapons in front of him, defensive stance.

Hades strikes with all it's strength and power, Noel parries each attack. Each strike the Eidolon makes becomes stronger one after another. For the final strike, Hades draws it's scythe back, as far as it can, glowing in unholy dark magic, and unleashes Sinister Soul. In one swipe, Noel is defeated, knocked back and yelling, until he crashes against a wall and falls into unconsciousness.

Now it's just Yakunan and Hades. Yakunan is nervous. He already knows he doesn't stand a chance against the Eidolon. Even against odds, he can't back down.

Yakunan holds his sword in front, in a defensive position. Hades makes its strike, swift and powerful. Yakunan blocks it, but nearly broken his stance. Yakunan uses all of his strength to repel the attack, then unleashes a barrage of dark magic that hits the Eidolon in the face.

Hades yells in agony, it is clearly not happy. Hades begins casting Infernal Magic, it's entire body enbathed in flames. The fire flows through the eidolon and onto the scythe. With a single swipe, massive flames are unleashed. Yakunan takes flight to attack the attack, but didn't get very lucky. He gets hit by the very edge of the attack.

Yakunan is down, but not out. With him out of the way, Hades focuses its eyes on Lilith. Not expecting anything, Noel and Patrick leap onto the Eidolon's sides, impaling our weapons into its body. Hades didn't care for the pain. It draws its large scythe back.

Lilith is horrified. Death is staring at her in the face with those burning red eyes. The Eidolon swings its weapon, but the next thing Lilith sees...is black feathers.

Hades is surprised. Lilith is shocked. It's not her that gets it...It's Yakunan, who dives in between the eidolon and the fairy mermaid to take the blow.

"Yakunan!" Yakunan falls, Lilith catches him. She's on her knees as she holds him in the arms. On Yakunan's chest is a long cut, coated in blood. It's a pretty deep cut. Even Lilith's healing magic cannot save him. His death is imminent.

Hades tries to shake Noel and I off. As it's struggling, we jump off. I shift into Sabotuer and aim a dark enhanced arrow at the Eidolon. "Black Shot!" I fire and my Black Shot ability hits him, weakening his defenses.

Noel unleashes his special ability Meteor Javelin. He turns his dual blades into a lance and unleashes a devastating wave of meteor strikes. After our attacks, we both stand next to each other, summoning a massive Ruinga we can both muster, then mix them together and fires one large Ruinga.

A Gaia-Ruinga you might say.

The massive Ruin hits Hades and delivers a massive explosion. The Eidolon yells as it's knocked back and falls to the ground.

Noel and I pant as we watch Hades, guard up. It doesn't move, which means it's finally defeated.

With Hades down, Noel and I gather around Lilith and Yakunan. The other girls join in as well, and Chantal and Rosy are both horrified and sadden at the situation. "Is...Is he?" Rosy wonders, afraid of what's going to happen.

Yakunan coughs as his breathing shortens. "Yakunan...why?" Lilith asks.

"I...I cannot let you suffer...because of me...of my...mistakes." Yakunan weakly says. Lilith puts a hand on his cheek. Tears are filling her eyes. She can't believe that she's losing Yakunan again. "At least...I get to see you...one last time...Lilith...I'm sorry."

Yakunan draws his last breath, laying dead in Lilith's arms. This is a sad moment for all of us, even through I do not show my emotions. Out of everyone else, Lilith is the one who cries the most.

"This can't be happening...You can't leave me again, Yakunan...I love you."

The rest of us are silent. Chantal even wraps an arm around Rosy as the little girl hugs in, both in depression.

Even under our situation, Seraph approaches. "It would seem that he would give his own life to protect the one he loves. A being of darkness, following his own heart, even at a great cost. I can now see that he is worthy to once again be one with the light."

Seraph holds her hands out, wide open. They become filled with light. Seraph weaves them around in front of her as she channels holy magic. As she performs the ritual, wetake notice that Yakunan's body is glowing in golden light. This startles most of us and Yakunan's body begins to rise until it's ten feet of the ground.

We don't know what's going to happen, even since Yakunan is dead. The darkness within Yakunan becomes visible, and the light begins siphoning the darkness out of his body, and causing it to disappear into the air. As the darkness leaves, Yakunan begins to change.

The eyepatch leaves and his lost eye returns. His wings molting and being replaced with white feathers.

Many of us are left speechless. What we are witnessing before us is nothing to be seen.

After all the darkness have been expelled from Yakunan, the light slowly fades and his body slowly lays down to the ground. Lilith looks at Yakunan with hope and concern. He died in his arms and wonders if he's still alive.

And she's right.

When the last of the light leaves, movement is made from Yakunan. Ever so slightly but still noticeable. Breaths held, we watch as Yakunan rises. Out of the darkness and from the dead.

Yakunan stands, confused as he looks down at his hands. He sees no darkness, but light. His wings are white, no longer black. He turns to face all of us, but his attention is mainly directed at his beloved Lilith.

"Yakunan?" Lilith is speechless. Her beloved is standing before her, alive and well and cleansed of his darkness.

"Lilith...?" Yakunan says.

They slowly approach each other, speechless and in shock. Next thing that happens, they embrace in each others arms. Tears are overflowing in Lilith's eyes. Not tears of sadness, but tears of joy. Not only do they hug, but they also kiss.

Chantal and Rosy smiles. "Awww." They both say. It's a wonderful moment for them. Yeul only offers a small smile with a nod. Noel and I just stand aside watching it. But we are glad that all worked out.

That just leaves one other task.

I turn to Seraph and stand before her. Seraph looks down at me. "Shadow Hunter. You have come for my light. Is the true?"

I nod. "It is, Seraph. I must create the Holy Elixir in order to save someone close to me from a terrible virus she was infected with."

"Ah yes. The Thánatos Plague. I haven't heard that virus for thousands of years." Seraph says. "I have heard many things about you, young l'Cie. You have been through a complicated past. Lost everything you held dear. Endured so much suffering. You even punished yourself for it."

Hearing that last part, I put my hand on my left arm, where the scars rest underneath the coat fabric and bandages. Chantal looks at me with concern. "Punished?" She whispers.

"Tell me: Do you wish to undo your past mistakes?" Seraph asks.

"I...cannot. No matter what I do, I cannot fix the damage of my past. I just don't want to make the same mistakes...for the people I care about right here and now." I say.

"Hmm...Wise words." Seraph channels her holy magic. A small glimpse of light takes form. It slowly falls. I stand before it, holding out my hands as it slowly rests in them. "Behold. The Light of Gold. May it bring you luck and hope on your long journey." I gaze into the light, then look at Seraph and give a respectful bow. "But be warned: It will not be an easy journey. The Tears of Etro is the key ingredient to cleansing the horrible virus, and acquiring them is very difficult."

"So I have been told. But I will do what I can to save my sister." I say.

As the conversation go ones, Kaylee and Drakel are both hiding behind the door frames, listening in on the conversation. They are both in shocked.

"Did you hear that?" Drakel says.

"The Tears of Etro...could it be true?" Kaylee says. "We must report back!"

"What about the mission? We haven't killed the Fal'Cie." Drakel says.

"Forget the mission! Lord Thánatos must know about what we have discovered." Kaylee says.

Kaylee and Drakel flees into the catacombs.

* * *

Nighttime has fallen. Another day has passed, which means Asuna is one step closer to being unplugged.

Lightning and Kayla are both the first ones to return home. Lightning's approaching like nothing's happened meanwhile Kayla is weak and exhausted, moaning in pain.

"Quit whining. It wasn't that bad." Lightning says.

"That's what you think. I'd rather go to Summer School." Kayla says. "I just want to spend the night crashing on the bed." After saying that, Kayla lost what strength she had left and collapses face first onto the dirt. Lightning looks down at Kayla while having a hand at the door, then tsks in disappointment and walks inside.

Katryx, Sky and Hope are the next ones to approach the house. "The serum is proven to be a success so far. This is going to be very beneficial to my research."

Hope, Katryx and Sky all stop as soon as they noticed the unconscious Kayla before them. "Oh dear, Kayla." Katryx says.

"What happened?" Sky asks.

Hope knows the obvious answer. "I'm guessing Lightning's training session didn't go too well for Kayla." Hope says.

Sky lifts Kayla in his arms and they all carry her inside, into her bed so she could rest.

Chantal and I are the last ones to arrive, since Noel and Yeul are both taking care of returning Lilith and Yakunan to Alfheim. Little Rosy is fast asleep on my back. Chantal can't help but notice how adorable she looks asleep.

"Do you really need to keep this a secret from everyone?" Chantal asks.

"I don't know what to do. I can't let them get involved." I say.

"But...they're your family. And besides, what are you going to say if you do cure Asuna?" Chantal asks.

I haven't really thought that far in the plan, but it doesn't matter. Even if I cure her, Asuna isn't leaving the hospital anytime soon. "Listen, I know what I am doing. Don't worry about it."

I walk into the house. Chantal stays outside, just watching me. I tell her not to worry, but she can't help but worry.

First thing in the morning I continue my mission, in search for the Heart of Winter.

In search for James of Akademia.


	11. The Frozen Heart

**A/N: Quite an enchanting moment for Lilith and Yakunan wouldn't you all agree? I figured I'd give it a little Beauty and the Beast moment. But moment's over. Patrick's on a race against time. He must find the next ingredient for the Holy Elixir cure.**

* * *

It's 3 AM. The sun has yet risen.

I'm about to make my leave to Akademia for the next ingredient for the elixir. I'm even taking Katryx, Hope and Kayla with me, since Katryx still needs some training with her ice magic and a few more sharpening skills with her Archery. Kayla pretty much shouted and complent about being weaken up before the sun rises, all to do some "Stupid Assignment".

Before we took off, I had to make one quick stop at the hospital. The hallways are clear, I'm practically breaking in, for I'm outside of the visiting hours.

I stand within the view room and place my hand on the window. "Asuna...Hang in there. I will soon put an end to your life long suffering."

As far as I'm concern, with both of my parents gone and my brother to be missing, Asuna is my only family that I have left. I will do whatever it takes to save her. I refuse to make the same mistake I did with the rest of my family.

Katryx, Hope and Kayla are all waiting outside of the hospital, right by the ship. Kayla is pretty much asleep, since it's still dark and she's still exhausted from Lightning's training.

Hope and Katryx stand once I walk right out of the hospital. "Is everything all right?" Katryx asks.

"It's fine." I say. "Just...had to take care of something real quick." There's nothing but silence for a while, then I walk towards the ship. "Let's go."

Hope and Katryx both just watch me. "I may have just met him...but I'm worried for him."

"Serah's the same. Even though he's opened up after the fall, he's still keeping secrets to himself." Hope says.

"Chanty did mention that. She even noticed that he has scars on his arm that she didn't know about." Katryx says.

Hearing that has Hope a bit nervous. He knows how sensitive and secretive I am about the cuts I use to give myself.

Once the others are back on the ship, we take off, heading towards Akademia, far away from the main known area's of Gran Pulse. You could say it's a continent next door to ours.

* * *

Kaylee and Drakel both kneel before the throne. Darth Thánatos looks down before them. Even though his mask doesn't show it, he is disappointed. "You both have failed to destroy the Fal'Cie!"

"Lord Thánatos. I can ensure you, we meant to, but we've discovered something..unusual." Kaylee says.

"Explain." Darth Thánatos says.

"The Seeress and her friends encountered the Fal'Cie, and she granted them the Golden Light." Kaylee says.

"Not only that, but they mentioned that they were gonna gather the Tears of Etro." Drakel says. "To make some...holy elixir for the Shadow Hunter."

Thánatos has his attention mostly set on the tears. "Are you certain of this?"

"Absolutely. My hearing is never wrong." Drakel says.

Darth Thánatos is silent at first, other then his scary mechanical breathing, then speaks. "This...is an opportunity we cannot let pass. With the divine power of the Goddess, we shall be able to resurrect the master!"

"Bhunivelze." Both Drakel and Kaylee says.

Bhunivelze. Fal'Sith, evil and former grand Fal'Cie of Gran Pulse. "Indeed. Be patient, young ones. For now, we wait and watch. Keep an eye on this...Shadow Hunter. I shall send one of our own to the temple for the Artifact."

"Yes, Lord Thánatos." Drakel and Kaylee says, then they both stand and leave.

Thánatos sits upon his throne as he watches his companions leave. "Cherish and serve your pitiful Maker, child of Etro. For soon, this world's one and only true god will be reborn!"

Thunder strikes outside. At this time, back at the house, Yeul screams horrifically as she breaks out of her meditation.

The young Seeress sensed an evil presence, and just heard a fainted calling that Thánatos send out to her. Yeul is on her hands and knees, panting and sweating. "That...that presence...could it really be? ...Bhunivelze. Would you truly go this far?"

* * *

It's morning and the sun has risen. The ship flies over seas. Kayla and I are on at the deck. I'm looking ahead for any signs of the land Orience, another continent where Akademia is taking place. Meanwhile, Kayla is blowing her chucks. Literally, and it's starting to annoying.

"Will you be quite for ten seconds?" I shout at her.

Kayla lifts her head, her face looking green. "Well sorry...I've never flew...or ridden over...seas." Her mouth becomes full and then she resumes barfing. Because Kayla is afraid of water, she's never been overseas on a boat or an airship. Her fear of water has made her seasick.

"I think I'd like you better when you're afraid of the water." I say. I continue looking ahead for Orience. So far, nothing but waters. But after a while, I've noticed land. "Land ahead!"

Orience. A strange world. Wild like Gran Pulse, but the only difference is that it's a land divided by four different kingdoms. And the one we're heading to is Akademia, home to the nation of the Vermillion Bird. Kayla is feeling much better once we are out of flying overseas and start flying overland.

The airship flies towards a large kingdom academy in the sea, barely cut off from the land. "What!? We're going to a school!?" Kayla says in major disappointed. "It's summer! We're suppose to stay away from school!"

"Quit complaining. We're here on important business." I say.

We land at the airship landing bay. Most of the citizens and students in the area were confused to see an unfamiliar airship. We walk right off of it. I'm on alert, while Kayla and Katryx feel nervous and awkward, that everyone surrounding us is giving us strange looks.

"Does anyone else feel threatened?" Katryx asks.

"Stay calm. If we don't attack, they'll leave us." I say.

We make our way through the school, from the Airship landing bay, to the courtyard fountain, to the Interior Entrance. The school is pretty huge. Probably bigger then any college I've known back on Gran Pulse.

We all approach the counter lady. "My name is Patrick. Lieutenant of the Gran Pulse ORPHAN Guardian Corps. I'm here seeking a student named James."

"Oh boy, what did that icehead do now?" The receptionist says.

Hearing that has me suspicious. "Do now? What did he do?"

The receptionist is nervous. "Uh...Nothing. N-Nothing at all. Uh. He should be in the library. Just make a right, third door on the left."

I don't drop my suspicious to what this James have done in the past, but don't have time for this. We follow the directions to the library. It's a huge place filled with books. Maybe I should bring Chantal to this school, perhaps she'll see it as her dream college.

She always is a sucker for books and studying, behind to her love of Fairytales of course.

At the table in between the bookshelves, we find a 19 year old boy with long unkempt black hair swept over his left eye, wearing an Akademia uniform and rectangular framed glasses.

We approach the student. "Are you the one called James?"

James looks up at us. "That depends. Who needs to know?"

"Me. I'm looking for an item know as Heart of Winter." I say.

James looks pretty mad. "Xever, that jerk! I told him not to give away such a powerful artifact." Jmes gets a good look at me. "Dressed in black...wields a bow...Oh, I see. So you're the famous Shadow Hunter."

"You know who I am? All the way from here?" I ask. I know I'm famous for being known as the Shadow Hunter, but never expected for my reputation to reach all the way to Orience.

"Not exactly. I only heard so little, plus I was watching the match where you took on Luna of the Slaughter 5." James says. "Pretty gutsy, I'll admit. But stupid and arrogant nonetheless."

I get into James's face, grabbing hold of his uniform. "Listen here, four eyes. You have no idea what I've been through! I had no other choice but to do the fight! So you better show some respect or I'm gonna-"

Katryx gets in the middle of the fight, even pulls James and I away from each other. "Okay. Okay. Let's not be to hasty here. Mr. James. Do you think you can give us this Heart of Winter?"

"The Heart of Winter cannot be taken. It is the very heart and soul of Nesher, the mountain of the frozen north." James says. "However, I can siphon some of it's power into an orb. That would provide what you need."

Yeul never mentioned having a piece of the Heart of Winter's power, but I suppose it'll have to do. "Very well. But I'm not going."

Hope looks at me surprised. "Why not?"

"He said it's in the frozen mountains. I'm not enduring the cold. I've done enough of that for Mt. Farine." I say, then I look at Katryx. "Katryx. You and Hope go with James to secure the artifact."

"Uh...okay. But what are you gonna do?" Hope asks.

"I still need a few other ingredients. So Kayla and I will return to Gran Pulse to find one of them." I say.

"You mean you're leaving us here? With no way of returning home?" Katryx asks.

"Relax. Kayla and I will take Omega Weapon. We'll meet up back at ORPHAN Headquarters." I say.

* * *

While Kayla and I make our leave from Orience, Hope and Katryx have already begun traveling to Nesher. They travel through the snowy fields of the land. Hope is pretty much shivering for he's illy prepared to endure the cold on a hot summer day. Katryx isn't bothered by the cold, so she remains unaffected. Same for James.

"Remain cautious. This land is under control by the Milites Empire." James warns them.

"I see you have an entire military arm trying to take over the governship." Hope says, and Katryx laughs a little. Though PSICOM is really no joke.

"Do you really think this is some kind of joke?" James asks, enraged. Katryx and Hope says nothing. They stop once they send before a path leading uphill to the mountains. "Here's where our path begins. We ride up this mountain and enter the caverns on top. And within the mountain's heart is the Artifact you seek."

This is going to be a long travel for a kid and a new l'Cie.

While they travel up the mountain, Kayla and I ride on Omega Weapon while he's in his Helicopter form. Kayla is pretty amazed, after we pasted the seas. She's never ridden an Eidolon...let alone ever saw one.

About a hundred yards away from ocean, Omega Weapon lands. Kayla and I get off, then the Eidolon returns to it's original form, respectfully bows before me before vanishing.

"Wow! That was really cool! I want an Eidolon." Kayla says. "Maybe a Panda one!"

"Don't hold your breath." I say, walking off then Kayla follows. "Our destination if the Jagd woods. A wilderness that's crawling with dangerous beasts."

Kayla stops on the tracks. "Dangerous...beasts?" Then she continues to follow me.

"Indeed. Nothing like the monsters in the Archtlye Steppe or the Yaschas Massif. They are tough beings. Some say that only l'Cies can fight and survive." Kayla gets pretty scared hearing that. "Of course that is only a rumor. It's not like any hardcore hunters or elite soldiers bothered to explore the woods." I stop on my feet as I stand before the entrance. "Here we are."

Kayla looks up. The forest is huge. Massive tall trees. Roots in the pathways. Just looking at it makes it seem like it's a death trap.

Kayla shallows hard. "Uh...On second thought, prison doesn't sound as bad as I thought. I-is it too late to change sentences? Know what? I'll just turn myself in. See yea."

Kayla starts to dash off, but I grab her by the back of her shirt and lift her off her feet. All she's doing is running in place. "Oh don't be a chicken. This is a good opportunity for you to learn must about survival."

"Hey! Aren't I just paying a debt? I can't do that if I'm eaten alive." Kayla says. "Let me go!"

I don't bother listening to Kayla was I enter the dangerous woods.

James, Katryx and Hope climb all the way up to the mountain, following the path. In the end they have found a cave at the top and enter it. The path within the cavern takes them down, into the inside of the mountain.

The Hodir Cavern's is dark and icy. From the grounds and the cecils are countless ice crystals that reflects a radiant shine. "Wow. It's so beautiful in here."

"Don't let it's beauty take you in. It happened to Cinque once, and she came back with nothing but broken bones." James says.

"I take it there are some dangerous creatures down here?" Hope asks.

"Not really. You're only at a disadvantage if you're an amateur ice wielder. However, the real threat you should remain cautious about...is the guardian." James says.

"A guardian?" Katryx and Hope asks.

"Indeed. A monster that's created by the Eidolon's to protect the Heart of Winter." James says. "Most say that those who faced it have never survived."

Katryx leans to Hope to whisper. "I'm starting to wish I'd gone with Patrick."

James suddenly stops. "We're not alone."

Katryx and Hope looks around. They know he's talking about there are enemies nearby. At first, they saw nothing, but then Ice Bombs and Frozen Skeleton's comes right out of the shadows.

Katryx takes out her bow, load it with an arrow, and Hope summons orbs of fire in his hands. Hope and katryx both focus on fighting the Ice Bombs. Katryx just sticks to attacking with Galestrike in Shaman, knowing her ice magic is no match again them.

The Ice Bombs burn so easily from Hope's fire magic. James is surrounded by the Skeleton's, but he stands with no fear. With just a snap of his finger, James summons a merciless gust of icy wings surrounding them.

Remorseless Winter.

The shards of ice in the cold winds tears those skeleton's to shreds, mostly overtime. Katryx and Hope are both surprised to see how powerful his ice magic is. It's actually harming and defeat ice resistant enemies, and he's just standing there like he's not even performing the spell.

James summons an orb of ice in his hand, slams his other hand on it, then slams his hands to the ground. Rave of ice rushes underground towards each of the skeletons. Upon contact, ice shard rises out of the ground and impales on the beings of cold death.

After the Skeleton's are defeated, bats fly in all over the cave. James claps his hands together, causing the tips of the ice shards to shatter into bits. In a burst of speed, they all launch towards the bats and impale them like bullets.

After defeating the enemies, James turns towards his partners. "Let's go."

James moves onward. Katryx and Hope follows him without saying a word. "That was pretty amazing. You know, I'm starting out with using my ice magic." Katryx says. "Maybe you can teach me sometime."

Hope feels uncomfortable about this. James is a total stranger to them, meanwhile Katryx is still his test subject on his experimental serum. It's true that Katryx is still learning to have better control of her powers but he believe it's best to do it with professionals, as well as with him and Yeul.

"So, tell more something about this...'Shadow Hunter' friend of yours." James says.

"Oh...well, I don't really know much about him, other then what Chanty told me." Katryx says. "But he seems very nice."

"That's probably what you think, but I've seen the way he fights. Nothing but cowardice and arrogance." James's fist clenches, coated in an icy mist as well. "If only I was facing him, I'd teach him a thing or two. I'd freeze him to oblivion!"

Given to my weakness against ice magic, I'd might as well be frozen to oblivion. "Don't be so hard on him. He's been through a lot. If you knew, you'd at least cut him some slack."

James just sarcastically laugh. "Yeah right."

Katryx looks a bit alert, like she's surprised and offended. "Man, he's such a jerk." She whispers.

"I HEARD THAT!" James shouts, outrage. From that shout, the icicles from the ceiling shakes as the cavern shakes. His shouting almost caused an inner avalanche. "...Just...keep quiet."

After what just happened, between James's offended shouting and the life-threatning icicles dangling from the ceiling right above their hands, Katryx and Hope are going to have to watch what they say about James when around him.

James takes the lead in traveling through these caverns.

After minutes of traveling, they have reached to the center of the mountain. There is a huge alter, and at the very top is a large orb that's pulsing with such powerful ice magic, it sends a chilling to even Katryx, and James it he doesn't show it.

"There it is. The artifact." James says.

Hope seems pretty amazed by the power contained in it. "This is amazing! I wish I could study it."

"I think he'll disagree with that." James says.

"He who?" Katryx asks.

A loud, deafening roar fills the area. Katryx and Hope even overs their ears.

A massive hand made out of frozen iron bursts right of the ground, and then another one. The arms braces on the ground, pulling the body out. The monster is about five times the size of Snow, and is carrying a massive heavy sword.

Frozen Giant.

Katryx and Hope are both in shock to see this beast, and that's coming a lot from Hope since he's seen and faced the fearsome Adamantoise.

"Him who." James says.

"Oh boy. We're in big trouble." Hope says.

The Frozen Giant roars at his pray and lifts his heavy sword, then slams it at them to the ground, unleashing a powerful shockwave.


	12. Jagd Woods

**A/N: Quite a predicament Katryx and Hope are in. James is also the OC of ShadowStrikeUltima. (www . Fanfiction u/7470992/ShadowStrikeUltima)As you may have noticed, he's pretty much a jerk. At least that's what I think, but Seven from Final Fantasy Type 0 seems to think so...and yet she loves him.**

 **But I'll leave ShadowStrike to do the story explaining about his own OC.**

 **The story continues with Patrick and Kayla looking for the Golden Lotus while Katryx and Hope take care of the Heart of Winter. Not only James is around, but we also have two more famous OC's. A familiar one returning, and a new one joining. Curtsey of LunaSukii of DeviantART.**

* * *

Kayla is facing off against three Beasts. She's scared but still looks brave as she shoots at the creatures. Her aiming is not well due to mostly shooting as she as she can. Her arrow pierces the flesh but so little to medium damage against the creatures.

Meanwhile I am facing offer against a large Behemoth. The creature is alway in his Berserk Form. Standing on two legs and wielding a weapon.

Oh how much I hate that.

The Behemoth slams its weapon, with all it's strength it sunders the very earth. I dodge the attack. The behemoth makes a quick second attack, but I move too fast. For the third attack I instead block with my Bowblades. Once I repel the monster's weapon, I leap onto the Behemoth and deliver swift and powerful slashes.

Kayla has already defeated one of the Beasts, now only two remains. Kayla is doing her best to dodge and avoid their oncoming attacks, but she can barely keep up with their speed. Kayla shoots at the one on the right, the arrow pierces it through the head.

Only one remains. Kayla didn't dodge in time as the Beast leaps onto her, and plummets Kayla to the ground. Kayla uses her bow to hold the monster back as it snaps it jaws repeatedly, inches from her face. Kayla uses all of her strength to push it off of her.

The beast becomes impaled from behind and it's body relaxes and it's body falls heavy on Kayla. Kayla looks up to see that it was my that slain the creature.

"That's one you owe me." I say.

I give Kayla a hand so I can help her stand on her feet. Kayla winces in pain as she puts a hand on her left upper arm. I take notice and move her hand to get a look at it. It's a three row of scratches with blood coming out.

"It's only a scratch. You'll be fine." I say.

I roll up my left coat sleeve, unroll part of my bandages revealing little of my scars. I cut the bandage off and wrap it around Kayla's wound. Should be good enough to conceal it.

"Fighting these creatures are tough." Kayla says. "I'd never thought I'd missed training with Lightning. At least she doesn't try to rip my head off."

"At least not in Private Rank Training's...or with anyone other then Snow." I say.

We continue moving deeper into the woods. "We've been walking for miles!" Kayla says.

"It's only been half an hour." I say.

"Feels like it's been eight." Kayla says.

Well her body is still sore from Lightning's training. Can't say I blame her for thinking and feeling that way. There are large leafs everywhere, so I cut them down with my Bowblades. My eyes are sharp in this woods. The Golden Lotus has to be here somewhere.

We've countered several beasts, nothing both Kayla and I can't handle. Except for the Behemoth's for Kayla, in which case she can't handle them. Unless she wants to become dinner to a ferocious beast.

"These woods are hardier to get through then I thought." I say. After cutting through a thick wall of moss and vines, I've noticed something that I didn't expect to happen in these woods.

In these woods is a village. It's small with only a few tipi tent houses. In one end of the village, which seems to be the entrance, dozens of citizens are gathered with about four caravan carts.

"Huh? What's going on here?" Kayla and I come out of the woods and enter the village. "Didn't except civilization in these woods."

We both approach the group of citizens. A male hunter notices us. "Mistress! We have outsiders! They don't appear as the soldiers invading our lands, but the one in black seems suspicious enough."

The word 'Soldiers' has be on alert. Could he be talking about PSICOM? A women, appears to be 23, in brown and golden brown clothing of a short sleeveless top, waist robe and long bell-sleeves. What surprises me most about her is that she has cat-like ears on her head.

"They don't seem to be dangerous. But they could be with them." Luna Shirayuki says.

"Would you mind telling us who you're-" I was about to say but is shortly interrupted.

"Hey! Wait a moment!" I'm startled to hear a familiar voice. The person who called out makes her way through the group of people. he smiles once she sees me. "Patrick! What a surprise!"

"Luna?" Luna Kurogane from the Dreadzone arena in Doomstone. We both approach each other and fist bump each other. "It's good to see you again. I didn't expect to see you here."

"Same with you." Luna Kurogane turns to the leader. "It's all right, Luna. He's with me. He's cool." Luna Kurogane gives me a punch on the shoulder. "As tough as nails."

"Luna?" I ask, looking at the cat women.

The other Luna smile as she nervously giggles. "Th-that's right. Homage Fae Luna. Also known as Luna Shirayuki."

Homage Fae Luna. A name like that could only mean one thing. "You...were born and lived on Gran Pulse? I didn't expect any other people born and lived on Gran Pulse to be around."

"Yeah. The worlds population have suffered dramatically after the War of Transgression." Luna looks at Kayla and I from head to toe. "You both don't seem like you're from here. You must be the Cocoon Citizens."

"Formerly. Our world has fallen after Orphan's defeat." I say. "After surviving it's self destruction, hundreds of thousands of us decided to create a new world, a new civilization, in this world."

"Ah yes, I heard about-" Luna Shirayuki is shortly interrupted.

"Excuse me, Miss Shirayuki. But we need to get moving before the armies return." The hunter says.

"Oh you are right." Luna Shirayuki says. "Do excuse me. But we are in a hurry. Military armies have been invading these woods for the past few weeks. Invading villages. Burning down our trees. Kidnapping and taking our people. We were hoping to travel across these woods, to make it past the river where we can be safe deep within the forest."

"Sounds like PSICOM. Let us help you." I say. "We are also looking for something within these woods. Golden Lotus. If we help you, perhaps you could return a favor."

"Of course. The flower you're looking for is where we're heading." Luna Shirayuki.

With everything all set, be begin heading out.

* * *

Hope and Katryx aren't doing so hot on their end, and it's not because they're in a cold climate. They're battle against the Frozen Giant has proven to be difficult. The monster is very powerful, both strength and defenses.

Even James's powerful ice magic barely does any affect against the giants iron defenses. Same thing applies if he used fire magic instead. Hope fires two Firaga's on the titan monster. Frozen Giant swings its heavy sword at him. Hope ducks, barely avoiding the swing.

Katryx shoots her arrows at the back of the head. The arrows have no effect on the frozen armor. The Frozen Giant turns its attention to her. It lifts it's large sword. James quickly stands between Katryx and the giant, with one hand out, instantly casts a powerful and thick ice barrier the blocks the incoming slam.

The attack only manages to mostly break the ice barrier. "Damn it! The beast is too powerful! We can't take it!" James says.

"We need to get the Heart of Winter!" Katryx says.

Hope looks at the monster, and then at the artifact on top of the alter. The Frozen Giant is all powerful. Said to be a monster forged and created by the Eidolons. Eidolon...

"I've got a plan." Hope says. "Katryx. You head up to the alter and absorb some of the artifacts power. James and I will hold off the Frozen Giant as long as we can."

Katryx nods, but James is against the idea. "What are you? Stupid? We can't hold off that thing alone."

"We won't be alone." Hope says. James wonders what he could be talking about. As he wonders, Hope summons his l'Cie crystal right out of the back of his hand, and unleashes it's ultimate power. "Alexander!"

A tower of holy light rises on the kid, and it shoots beams of light into the sky. From that light, Alexander rains down from the sky and crashes into the ground. James is surprised as he gazes at the massive Eidolon.

Alexander and the Frozen Giant looks at each other before engaging in battle. "While Alexander is holding it off, we'll attack it from behind." Hope says.

James and Hope both attack the giant from behind while Alexander holds it off.

Katryx stands at the top of the alter, right in front of the Heart of Winter. Just looking at it and she can feel such wondrous power of the frozen cold. But this isn't the time to be lost by the magic.

Katryx reaches into her bag and takes out the black orb that James has given her. She holds it in front and the orb begins absorbing some of the Heart of Winter's power.

Alexander and Frozen Giant lock weapons. Well, Frozen Giant's massive sword and Alexander grabbing hold of the weapon in place. The Frozen Giant gets a strong scene of the artifact's power depleting, even ever so slightly.

Frozen Giant turns its eyes to Katryx, and growls fiercely. The monster pushes Alexander attack. It attempts to stop Katryx, only James and Hope combine their magic to summon a powerful earth and ice barrier, separating the giant from Katryx.

Alexander tackles the giant. "Hurry up, Katryx! We hold it off much longer!" James says!

"Almost there!" Katrx says.

The Frozen Giant holds its sword out, enhancing it in ice energy. Grand power pulses through the monster and it's blade. With a raise of its weapon, the Frozen Giant slams its weapon on the ground, unleashing a massive shockwave of large icicles.

The wave heads towards James and Hope. James uses his ice magic to counterattack, and Hope focuses in his Synergist Role to create a Shell barrier to block the coming attack.

The Shockwave overpowers James's attack and it breaks through Hope's barrier. The two of them are down, leaving Alexander to stand against the giant alone.

Katryx finishes absorbing the Heart of Winter. "I've got enough!" Katryx runs down the alter. Hope and James stands, watching the giant defeat Alexander. Alexander lays on the ground, fading away. "The monster destroyed an Eidolon?"

The Frozen Giant turns it's gaze to the young l'Cies down below. "And it's time for us to go." Hope says.

They make a run for it. They all know they're no match for the giant. James only stops for a minute to cast large ice shields and walls to hold off the giant. The giant uses all it's strength to break down the ice walls in one hit or two. But the giant isn't the only one they have to deal with.

Monsters appears as they run. Hope and Katryx both focus on taking them down as they run, with their fire magic and shooting arrows. James also helps but he mostly focus on trying to hold back the Frozen Giant chasing after them.

Running like Hell. Running for their lives.

After minutes of running, they all bolt right out of the cave like cannonfire. They all slide down the mountain on the snow. Once they reach to the bottom of the mountain, they all collapse into the snow, panting in exhaustion. James doesn't really show much exhaust at all. It's almost like he has little effect.

"Man...That...Was close." Katryx says.

"That was defiantly one hell of a mission." James turns to Katryx. "Tell that Shadow Hunter friend of yours he owes me big time for this."

"And I thought...I toughened up...since I became...a l'Cie." Hope says. The kid catches his breath until he manages to stand on his feet. "Guess I still have some training to do with Light. You still got the orb?"

Katryx holds out the Winter Orb. "Indeed."

"All right. Now, let's head back to Headquarters. Patrick should be waiting for us there." Hope says.

* * *

Back in the Jagd Woods, the escort behinds.

Luna Kurogane and I both take the lead. Luna Shirayuki and Kayla both guard the rear. Only four hunters, two on each side, stands in between each of the four heroes...Well, three heroes and a human soldier in training doing community service. The rest of the citizens are riding in the caravans we are escorting through these woods.

So far, we have only encountered several beasts. "I didn't expect to see you here, Kurogane." I tell Luna Kurogane. "What brings you into these woods?"

"I became good friends with Luna after I was waken from my Crystal Slumber. I heard that she was having some trouble with PSICOM, so I came to lend a hand." Luna Kurogane says. "What about you? You said you're looking for some Golden Lotus?"

"Yeah. It's kind of a long story." I say.

As we are talking, more monsters come out of the woods and attacked. "We're under attack! The Caravan must be Protected!" Luna Shirayuki shouts.

The monsters come out from the front and sides. Luna Kurogane and I fight off the monsters in the front, while the hunters take the sides. Kayla does her best on shooting the monsters. Luna Shirayuki just stands behind, a bow at hand. The cat women is a bit nervous when it comes to fighting.

In her Shaman Role, she unleashes Galeshoot arrows on the beasts. Once they're all down, we continue onward. During the fight, I take notice to Luna Shirayuki.

"Shirayuki. You are a l'Cie too?" I ask.

"Oh? Why...yes. I am." Luna Shirayuki says.

"That's quite a surprise. How did you become one?" I ask.

Luna Shirayuki is pretty nervous to be questioned by some stranger. "She's pretty shy around new friends." Luna Kurogane warns me.

"Good to know." I say. "That actually reminds me. How did you become a l'Cie?"

"That conversation will have to wait until we're in a safe place." Luna Kurogane says. What she says is true, but the look on her face and the unsteady tone she's hiding in her voice is telling me that she's hiding something. As well as it's a difficult time she's been through.

I can still understand the feeling through.

"Yeah. You're right." I say. While we continue to walk, gunfire shoots at us. Luna Shirayuki and Kayla takes cover to avoid getting shoot. Luna Kurogane and I both stand strong with our weapons out. Up ahead, soldiers rushes towards us. "PSICOM! Show no mercy!"

I shift my weapons into a bow and I shoot at them while Luna Kurogane charges at them with her speed. The troops get on their knees and shoots. Luna Shirayuki shifts into Synergist and she uses her magic to summon a barrier, made out of moon energy, right in front of the whole party to block the incoming bullets.

What's surprising about the barrier is that my arrows can fly right through it. Must be one-way magic.

The soldiers are taken by surprise from Luna Kurogane's speed. By a blink of an eye, she's thirty feet away, after a blink, she's right in front of them cutting them down with her black scythe.

The group of PSICOM has been defeated. "They're not so tough." Kayla says.

"Don't speak too soon." I get a good look at their models and uniforms. "They're only a scouting force. Their elite soldiers are far more dangerous. Better hope we don't run into them."

Luna Kurogane looks at the sky, noticing it's turning red-orange. "It's almost sundown. We should make camp for the night."

"Agreed. We'll rest for a few, then leave before dawn." Luna Shirayuki says.

The Caravan continues to march onward to the road. Completely unaware that they are being spied on by a PSICOM Sniper. 1500 meters away, it's watching the escort from a sniper scope. But does not fire.

Instead, he reports what he sees. He turns on his communicator ear piece. "General Zero!"

Xana is at a PSICOM base within the woods. He reports back, upset. "Do not call me that name!" He clears his throat before continuing to speak, struggling to stay calm. "What is it?"

"The clan from the village is escorting it's refugee through the woods. Guarded by a girl with red eyes and a hunter dressed in black." The sniper reports.

Xana gets serious at the mention of the hunter in black. "The Shadow Hunter!"

"They appear to be following the road heading north." The sniper reports.

"They must be trying to escape through the river!" Xana turns to the Lieutenant next to him. "Send in our soldiers to intercept these villagers! But I want the Shadow Hunter alive. Subdue and Capture!"

The Lieutenant salutes. "Yes, General Xana!"


	13. Golden Flowers

**A/N: I'm making this chapter specially for SnowEmbrace. Today (May 22) is her birthday. If you have a DeviantART account, be sure to stop by and wish her a happy birthday.**

 **The story continues with Patrick's mission to find the Golden Lotus to create the antidote for his sister. As you may have noticed, we've left off on quite a turn of events. Let's see how our fair heroes will handle the situation.**

* * *

It's almost sunset on the shores of New Bodhum. Chantal just sits on the porch, watching it. Normally she would admire such magnificent beauty, but there's something weighting down her mind at the moment.

Serah walks right out of the house, drying her hands in a hand towel. "Dinner is almost ready." Chantal doesn't say anything. It's almost like she didn't even hear her. Serah notices the worried blank expression on her face. "Chantal? You all right?"

Chantal snaps back into reality this time. "Huh? ...Oh yeah. I'm fine."

Serah already knows that not everything is all right for the poor girl. Serah sits right next to her. "What's wrong? You want to talk about it?"

Chantal is silent at first. Serah is a good person, and she is a close friend of mine. "I'm just worried about Patrick. We may have ben Pen Pals form the start, but we were close friends. We always talked to each other about everything. But then...I've learned something about him. Something he never told me."

Serah smiles. "Patrick is always having secrets. I get how you feel, but that's just how he is and he has his reasons in doing so."

"I know, Serah. But this secret...It's dark and horrifying." Now Serah is concern hearing that. Then again, the closest dark and horrifying secret she could know about me was the death of my father. "When I learned about it...I have no idea what to say. And he seemed...depressed. I know how much he has suffered in his past, and he also helps me out whenever he does. I just wish I could do the same."

Serah's silent. She understands how Chantal feels. "Well...if you want my opinion. I think the best way to support him is to be a good friend you can. He is often alone. Even before the fall, I was the only friend he had when he moved to Bodhum, and he just shut everyone else out of his life."

Chantal giggles. It's not really something to laugh about, but she couldn't help it. Given that does sound like something I'd do given to most of my letters she's read.

"So...What did you learn about him?" Serah asks.

Chantal knows that it's something I wouldn't talk about. I even told her that not even Serah knows about the fate of my sister. "Uh...I-I don't think I should say."

"It's fine. I understand." Serah stands. She walks to the door, only to open it. She's about to step inside, but stops on her tracks to watch Chantal, just sitting there watching the sunset, then she walks back into the house.

* * *

The Caravan rides down the path on the forest.

We'd agree to set up camp at the next site we come across. So far, we've only encountered wildlife trying to make a meal out of each of us. Well, with Luna Kurogane and I, they're just having an extremely difficult playdate.

After several bloodsheds, we have reached to a wide open field. "We'll camp here for the night." Luna Shirayuki says.

The second she says that, Kayla slumps on the ground, groaning in complete exhaustion. "So. Much. Walking. And fighting!"

I speak to Kayla as I walk over her slump body. "Maybe next time, you'll learn not to break the law." It's most likely she'll be asleep all night. Guess she'll have to do look out for another camping time.

Two of the citizens cook up a nice meal while the rest of us set up camp. The Luna's went out to get some firewood.

Once everything is settled, we enjoy some nice Behemoth Stew. Kayla's not eating cause she's sleeping herself to death. If she doesn't eat some dinner she might as well be.

Nighttime has come. Everyone else has gone to sleep. I'm the only one awake, on lookout. While I'm just sitting there doing nothing, I sharpen the blades on my Bowblades. But I try to keep my ears high and sharp for any monsters or PSICOM soldiers.

By the time my shift is nearly over, Luna Kurogane walks out. She's taking the next shift, and is getting an early start on it. "Hey there." I look past my shoulder to see her approaching. "You getting tired?"

"Not likely. I'm use to being up for a long time." I say. "Mostly not by choice." Luna Kurogane takes a seat right next to me. "These woods are pretty tougher then I've heard."

"Yeah. I actually enjoy it. I spend most of my time here with Lulu." Luna Kurogane says.

"That actually reminds me. You haven't explained how you become a l'Cie." Luna Kurogane is shocked at first. She then looks down in silent. "Something happened...didn't I? I can tell. I was the same before."

Luna Kurogane sighs before answering. "Well. It's kind of a long story to explain...It was hundreds of years ago."

Luna Kurogane explains to me about her backstory.

It was nearly six hundred years ago, she was born as a Cocoon citizen, living on a small island with her parents and little sister. The part 'Little island' has my attention.

"Wait! Your hometown...It isn't Leronde is it?" I ask.

"It is." Luna Kurogane says.

"No way! That was my hometown." We are both surprised to hear that we came from the exact same town. However, the Leronde she knew in her time was just a tiny village, populated by only a few dozen. Long before it become a Mining Facility.

Luna continues explaining her story.

* * *

 _They lived in a middle of the Transgression of the way she described it, it was not long after the death of the corrupted grand Fal'cie Bhunivelze, and the Seeress disappeared along with her guardian and Noel._

 _Their parents died in the war, when the father was a fighting as a l'Cie and the mother a nurse. They were only little kids when they became orphans, and Luna had to stand up to take care of her little sister._

 _One day, when Luna turned 18, a Fal'Cie approached them. The Lord of the Seas. Bismarck._

 _They are both in shocked to be at the very presence of a Fal'Cie. Bismarck looks down at the two girls._

 _"Human! Our world lays on the brink of war. The world below us seeks to tore down Cocoon from the heavens. They call upon Ragnarok, to destroy Orphan, bringing an end to the world gifted by Almighty Bhunvelze."_

 _The Fal'Cies eyes glow. Suddenly, Sera is frozen in place, and lifted. Luna is in shock. "Sera!"_

 _Sera is frozen in place as her eyes glow while a l'Cie Brand takes form on her back right hand. "Become l'Cie! Forfill your Focus to bring an end to Ragnarok! To Save Cocoon from destruction!"_

 _"No! Sera! No!" Luna knows shouting is pointless. But that still leaves her to make a big risk. "Fal'Cie! I Volunteer! I'll do it! I'll be your l'Cie!"_

 _Bismarck turns his head to look past Sera to see Luna on the ground. Just like that, the branding becomes interrupted. Sera's brand fades and she is dropped to the ground like a doll._

 _"Little girl! The will to guide a world towards salvation! To bring the world below unto oblivion! Can you bear the sin of our salvation?"_

 _Luna is upset, like the large monster ignored her entirely. "You heard me! I said I'll do it!"_

 _Sera comes to just as Luna is being lifted by the Fal'Cie power, to become a l'Cie. "Lulu! No!"_

* * *

"My sister was about to become a l'Cie. I just can't let such a horrible fate happen to her. She's too sweet and innocent. She also had no experience in fighting like I did. So I stepped up and took her place." I remain silent as I listen to the story. I get how it feels to help out a sibling in deep trouble. It's what I'm doing right now, trying to make the antidote for Asuna's sickness. "When I became a l'Cie, I was granted a Focus. One that I knew the risks and fates if I choose to complete it."

I knew exactly what she's talking about. It's the same Focus that I once had along with everyone else. "Ragnarok."

"Exactly." Luna Kurogane says. "I was suppose to destroy the l'Cie who are destined to become the very beast that will tear down Cocoon from the Skies."

* * *

 _Luna has trained for weeks to master her newly gifted power and magic from the Fal'Cie. The whole time, Sera does nothing but worry for her big sister._

 _When the time has come, Luna left Cocoon and head out to Gran Pulse, where she engages with Fang in battle. Both and Fang Luna were both equally matched, but Fang still had the power to become Ragnarok. Or at least, an incomplete Ragnarok, for she is only half the l'Cie who is chosen to be the destructor._

 _On the surface of Cocoon, the battle becomes brutal to the death. Luna Kurogane, injured and beaten, still stands her ground with her Scythe at hand, while Fang as the beast Ragnarok stands tall and fierce._

 _Luna gives everything she has on the monster. Ragnarok is not as fast as she is, but it's strength is infinite and Luna's blows are doing only little damage._

 _In the end, Luna takes out the beast by unleashing her special ability Angel's Soul. At the same time she delivers the final blow, Ragnarok unleashes a powerful slash. The two stand by motionless, until Luna falls onto his knees and collapses. Then Ragnarok roars weakly and befalls as well, its strength drained and begins to fade away until it's nothing more then the Pulsian l'Cie Fang, and then turns to Crystal._

 _The outer shall of Cocoon shatters from the battle, and Luna gets caught in the breaking and falls into the endless abyss of the world._

 _Sera noticed a shooting star from the sky of Cocoon. But she knows it's not a star. In worry, she follows where the 'star' falls in hope that it's not what she thinks it is._

 _Luna still lives, but she has no strength left to even move, let alone breath. Laying on her back deep within the junk field of the Vile Peaks. That is when Sera finds her. She rushes to her sister's side, helps her sit up. "Luna." Sera can see how beaten her sister is._

 _Luna barely opens her eyes. "S...Se...ra?" Luna offers a small smile. "Is that...you?"_

 _"Yes. It's me. What happened?" Sera asks._

 _"I...did it. I saved...Cocoon." Luna says. Suddenly, tiny shards of crystal rise up around the two girls, most of them coming from Luna. Sera is in shock by this. "Ragnarok...is beaten."_

 _"What's happening!?" Sera notices Luna's skin is slowly being turned to crystal. "Lulu!"_

 _"Sera...Everything I have done...I've done it...to protect you." Luna reaches for the cross crest necklace she wears. Once she removes it, she reaches out to her sister and puts it in her hands. "You must...live...for both of us."_

 _Sera is worried. Luna is talking like she's dying. "No. You're gonna be fine! Luna! Please don't say this!"_

 _Luna's arms drop. "I..love you...Sera." Luna closes her eyes and her entire body flashes in blinding light. The light fades away, replacing Luna's fleshy body with a crystalized one._

 _the whole time, Sera just sit there on her knees, mourning at the loss of her sister. Dead but still alive._

 _'Everything was a blur after the completion of my Focus. The next thing I knew, I woke up in a strange village, where I meet the other Luna.'_

 _Luna's crystal body stands in a middle of the village, like some statue. The crystal body glows as the crystallization starts to fade, transformation into a body of flesh and blood._

 _Luna came too, surrounded by complete strangers who are looking at her like there's food stuck on her face. That's when she meets the leader of the village, Luna Shirayuki._

 _For the next few weeks, Luna stayed within the village to rest and recover. Once her strength returns, she set off to return to her hometown on Cocoon._

 _Only she wasn't prepared for the shocking news that awaits for her._

 _Her hometown, the once beautiful island of Leronde. Completely destroyed and in ruins. Even the sea is completely dried like a desertland._

 _Luna aimlessly walks around the abandoned island, wondering what has happened as well as how long she has been gone. This island was once so beautiful and peaceful._

 _Luna wondered until she arrives at a barracked building that used to be her house. Luna had to squeeze her way through the barracked door, but she manages to get inside. The house inside is as ruined as it is on the outside. As if the entire building is rotting to the core._

 _"Sera?!" Luna shouts. There's is nothing but quiet winds to answer her. "Sera!" Still no answer. The house is mostly abandoned._

 _As Luna looks around searching for her sister, she notices something off. Photos of her sister, each of them showing her growing older and older. The whole time, Sera was aging while Luna is left in crystal slumber. Luna looks around until she finds a calendar._

 _She cannot breath. She has been asleep for hundreds of years._

 _'I've been asleep for so long. While I was crystalized, my sister, who I volunteered to become a l'Cie to save her, was aging.'_

 _Luna walks into what use to be her old room._

 _'I was about to give out in depression. But then I found something.'_

 _Luna slumps on her bed, which was a bad idea cause by her force it causes the legs and bedframe to break and fall apart. That didn't do any effect on the depressed Dark Reaper._

 _Luna feels something lumpy with the pillow, and it's not caused of it's age. Luna lifts the pillow. To her surprise, there's a small box with a small note attached to it. Confused and wondering, she takes the items._

 _First she reads the note._

 _'I've missed you the whole time, but I hope you'll find a happy life. I love you, sis._

 _Sera.'_

 _Reading that name, Luna is shocked. She doesn't even hesitate to tear open the box. Now she's frozen. What's inside is the same cross crest necklace that she gave to Sera, before her life ended and she turned to crystal._

 _A single accessory, holding such importance. Not even say anything, Luna holds the necklace clsoe to her chest, as the tears escape and fall from her face._

* * *

"So that's what happened. I took her place as l'Cie, completed my Focus and slept for hundreds of years." Luna Kurogane says.

I am left silent from the whole story. After the whole time, I finally speak. "You did all this...to save your sister?"

"Yes. She lived a full honest life, even after I was long gone. The whole time she waited, and waited. Even knowing I would never return." Luna Kurogane reaches into her shirt, pulling out the necklace. "This necklace was my gift to her. A sign that I would always be with her, no matter how long or far I am gone."

"And now she will be with you...in spirit." I say. Luna Kurogane nods. "I'm sorry you've been put through that. I actually know how you feel." I put my fingers on my necklace. "My mother died to save my life when I was a child, and this necklace is all I have left of her."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know." Luna Kurogane says.

"It's fine. Wearing this necklace makes me feel close to her. Like she's always right by my side." Luna Kurogane smiles with a smile chuckle. I join in with her for a second, then I stand getting serious.

Luna Kurogane looks into the dark forest. She can sense it. There's something out there.

"Yeah. I hear it." Luna Kurogane whispers. "Over there."

With my weapon as a bow, I load it with an arrow. We both keep our eyes focused on the direction, and our ears sharp. In the darkness, we see something shady, slowly walking towards it.

The second I hear rustling, I let the arrow fly. It pierces flesh, and the shady being shouts in pain.

Jumping out is a PSICOM Soldier, most likely a scout. The soldier shoots it's pistol at us. Luna Kurogane blocks the oncoming bullets with her scythe. With her speed, she slashes the soldier, killing him.

Luna Shirayuki hears the nice of shooting and screaming. She rushes out of her tent to see what's happening, only to find the two l'Cies over a corpse.

"What was that?" Luna Shirayuki asks.

"A PSICOM Scout." I say. "If he's here, then that means the army is probably getting close."

The three of us looks out into the dark wilderness. We hear nothing but the counts of critters chirping and wolves howling.

"We should get moving. If we stay, they'll find us." Luna Kurogane says.

We worked quickly to get everyone up and the Caravan loaded. Few of the citizens, including Kayla, stay sleep within the Caravan. I tried to get Kayla up but she's dead tired. Not even the whole 'Baby Panda' trick didn't jolt her right up.

The Luna's take the lead on the march while I stand on the rooftop of a Caravan. I keep my eyes open for any soldiers behind us or in the skies. I hardly have any visibility for any aerial assaults due to the countless branches and leafs.

We haven't encountered any soldiers on the way. It's too quite, and I don't like it. Neither does Luna Kurogane.

After our endless wondering through the forest, we made it to the river. this is the destination for Shirayuki and her village.

"We've finally made it. Thank goodness." Luna Shirayuki says.

Beyond these woods, your people should be safe from the armies." Luna Kurogane says.

"Indeed. Let's make it across before they-" Suddenly, they all have an unexpected guess.

Xana jumps in out of nowhere, right in front of the bridge blocking the path. The Lunas are both startled by the cyborg. I turn and glare at him.

"Xana!" I say.

"My, my. What a pleasant surprise." Xana has his eyes set on the two girls in the front. "Very pleasant." He chuckles devious giving out a lustful look.

Luna gives a cold glare. "Just who are you?" Luna Kurogane asks, in a growly tone.

"Oh my. We got ourselves a feisty one." Xana says with a laugh. "My dear flower, I am Xana. General l'Cie of PSICOM and the Director Nabaat's right hand. I am here on a mission to destroy your little village. But I will make you a little deal."

"A deal?' Luna Shirayuki asks, confused.

"You people have Jeanine's prize within your possession. So here's how it goes: Hand over the Shadow Hunter and I will let you live." Xana says.

The two Lunas looks back at me, as if they expect an answer from me. Luna Kurogane turns her attention back to the cyborg, pulling out her scythe. "Over my dead body, you will!"

"Gladly." Xana pulls out his two large greatswords, positioning himself for battle. Luna Kurogane and I take the front lines. Luna Shirayuki stands behind us with her Crystal Bow at hand.

Three of us against one of him.

We actually start off with the Lunas and I moving fast, disappearing into the shadows. Xana is left alone. He stands and looks around him. Nothing but trees and darkness. He knows we'll attack. He even shifts into Sentinel to keep his guard up.

After a minute, Luna Kuogane makes the first strike. Xana protects himself with Steelguard. Luna's strike was powerful, but did minor effect. Xana still stands his guard like he only took a single scratch.

I do a long leap right over the Cyborg l'Cie, throwing several Throwing Stars and Ruin's. They both meet the same result as Kurogane's attack, only the damage gets smaller and smaller. Xana's Steelguard raises protection with each hit dealt.

Luna Shirayuki runs on a circle turn, shooting star arrows, Shaman role ability Starstrike, at him. Again, no effect on Xana.

Once all attacks have ended, Xana ends his Steelguard and shifts into Synergist, enhancing himself with Bravery, Protect and Haste.

Luna Kurogane and I attack in Commando, striking with our melee weapons. Xana dodges, blocks and parries each attack. He often counterattacks, only to have the both of us avoiding hit. Luna Shirayuki shifts into Ravager, casting Moonblast shooting bolts of lunar energy.

Xana unleashes a blow that knocks Luna and I back. While I'm blown back, I shift my weapon into a shoot and rapidly shoot. Xana uses his massive weapons to cut through Shirayuki's magic and my arrows, both in half.

Luna Kurogane does a charging attack, shouting. Xana is still deflecting the oncoming magic and arrows, but he sees Kurogane coming at him. Drawing her scythe back, and with a fierce shout, she unleashes a powerful impact. Resorting in a loud boom and a large dust cloud.

The dust clears. Luna Kurogane stands there with her weapon drilled into, by surprise, dozens of huge knives and long swords.

Xana laughs at Kurogane's shocked expression. "Surprise!" Coming out of his arms are the weapons that blocked her attack.

Each of the blades shift as Xana repels and then knocks back Luna Kurogane. Kurogane didn't suffer much. She even lands on her feet as she's slide back.

we all stand, looking at Xana who is now wearing dozens of sharp weapons on his arms. "I had no idea he could do that!" I say.

"Did you knew I could do this!?" All weapons in Xana's arms spreads from each other.

Xana swings his arms. In doing so, the blades fly right out towards everyone. Both Luna Kurogane and I deflect the on coming blades. Each of them ends up being pierced into the trees.

We all stand still once Xana is out of armed weapons. "You're out of ammo!" Luna Kurogane says, holding her Scythe out ready to strike.

Xana just smirks. Luna Shirayuki is settled as her cat ears pick up a faint humming. She looks around, and notices the blades everywhere are vibrating. "Uh...Guys?" We both look around. Like Shirayuki, we notice the shaking of the impaled blades.

Suddenly, they fly right out of the barks. We each take cover as the blades fly right over our heads. The blades reconnect into Xana's arms. "Electro-Magnetic Impulsive Blades!" Two blades disconnects and falls into Xana's hands, then he connects them by the bottoms, turning them into Double-Sided Blades. "I owe my new arms to your partner. Give Farron my regards...If you live!"

Xana performs a charging attack with the double blades. He makes the first strike for me. I duck and dodge the attack. Luna Kurogane makes the attack. Xana hears her coming and blocks with his 3-bladed arm. Luna Shirayuki shifts into Shaman, shooting Galestrike with her bow.

Xana dodges the oncoming arrows of wind. One of his hands shifts into gabbling gun and he rapidly shoots at her Luna Shirayuki shifts into Synergist and she casts a Protect spell over her, creating a barrier to block the bullets. The barrier holds, but it grows weaker and starts to crack as Xana overpowers Shirayuki.

"You girls are fools to face me!" Xana says.

Luna Kurogane shouts as she charges towards Xana from a side, and strikes only to manange in cutting off the gun arm. Xana shouts in pain as he stumps back and looks down at his severed robot arm. Then he notices I make a strike one his left, which he blocks with his shield of blades.

The fight becomes rough for Xana. He mostly focuses on defending, and we attack so fast and hard and often that Xana is forced to stumble back from almost every attack. Luna Kurogane and I both have Xana on hold while he blockes both of our attacks with his bladed arm, and Luna Shirayuki shoots her arrows at his jetpack.

Xana is now cornered. One step back and he falls into the river, with only one working arm and his jetpack short circuiting. Right in front of him are the Luna's and I. Luna Kurogane's in front with her scythe held out, ready to attack. Luna Shirayuki and I stand behind her, bows loaded and ready to shoot. Xana can see that he is in a deep peril.

He launches several blades from his arm. Luna Kurogane deflects while Shirayuki and I just dock. At that moment, Xana turns and jumps, taking off in his jetpack. He flies up to fifty feet in the air, then his rocket overheats and explodes.

Xana yells as he falls and plummets into the earth.

Seeing that Xana is gone, we put away our weapons. "Phew. That was close. What was that guy?" Luna Shirayuki asks.

"He's Xana. At least that's what he calls himself. I do not know his real name." I explain. "We was once a soldier in the Guardian Corps, but his hatred and jealous overcome him and he tried to take my friend Serah by force. In the result of his actions, my partner Lightning shoot his eye and cut off his arms."

Luna Kuroganes eyes shot open. She's surprise to hear that. "Oh my. That's insane."

"Indeed. What's worse about him is that he's actually the son of Rufus Zero, the man who once ruled the once criminal organization known as the Abduction Agency." I say.

"A criminal becoming a military authority soldier...only to end up being a criminal." Luna Shirayuki says.

"How ironic...and sad." Luna Kurogane says, crossing her arms.

"Indeed. Let's get moving before any more trouble comes." I say.

* * *

The Caravan makes it through the bridge, and the inner wilderness, without any wildlife interfering. We haven't come across any PSICOM soldiers, most likely to have fled right after Xana's defeat.

Dawn approaches. By now, Katryx and Hope have probably returned to ORPHAN Inc. with the Heart of Winter.

We'd reach a wide open field, about as big as a football field, surrounded by trees. "This is the perfect place. We'll rebuild our village here." Luna Shirayuki says.

Kayla and Luna Shirayuki helps out the villagers into unloading the Caravans and start setting up camp. Luna Kurogane and I just keep an eye out for any soldiers just in case. Shelter and campfires are all set up, and the resources are unloaded.

Luna Shirayuki gives a respectful bow for Luna Kurogane and I. "Thank you both for helping our cause. The Fae Clan are in your debt."

"Nice of you to say that, cause it's time to up hold your end of the bargain." I say.

"The Lotus's. Of course. Follow me." Luna Shirayuki heads out of the new village, into the forest. Luna Kurogane and I follows her.

Luna Shirayuki doesn't take us far from the village. She leads us to a small grotto. Inside it, is a bed of lotus flowers bathed in golden color. Even the rays of sunlight that seeps through the holes on top of the grotto shine down upon them, brightening their radiance.

"Wow." Luna Kurogane bends down on the bed of flowers and picks one of the lotus's. "They're so beautiful." she says with a smile.

Luna Shirayuki turns to the other luna and nods with a soft smile. "Indeed. Golden Lotus are flowers with divine beauty and are well known for natural healing herbs."

I certainly believe that. I bent down on the bed and search around. I'm not one for being picky, but the last thing I need is a withered flower.

I find a fresh looking flower in the middle of the bed and pick it. "This one will do nicely." I turn to Luna Shirayuki and hold a hand out for a shake. "Thank you, Ms. Shirayuki."

Luna Shirayuki accepts my hand and shakes. "By the way. You did tell us what it is you need the Lotus for?"

I'm a bit surprised to hear that. Of course I haven't told them. "Well...I'm trying to create an antidote for a horrible virus."

Luna Shirayuki seems concern hearing that. "How come?"

"Someone important to me is infected." I say.

"Important? What do you mean?" Luna Shirayuki says.

I look down in woe. "It's...not easy to explain." Luna Kurogane stands by. She sees my expression. She slightly looks away with a sadden expression. She knows that look I was making. She actually knows what I'm talking about. The loss of a loved one. A sister. "Well, thanks anyways. I should be heading back." I turn to Luna Kurogane, who comes to her senses as I apporach her. "Good to see you again, Kurogane." I hold a fist out.

Luna Kurogane smiles. "Same to you...Shadow Hunter." And then we fist bump.

* * *

What we don't realize is that we are being watched.

Hiding at the corner of the entrance is a camera droid.

Back at PSICOM Headquarters, Jeanine is looking at the screen which is showing the live feed of our talk when we acquired the Golden Lotus. "Hmm...Horrible Virus."

"He did mentioned that he was creating an antidote for some virus that has infected his sister." Kaylee mentions.

Jeanine smirks. "So...Little Asuna is still alive? I thought she died off alone with the other victims of the Blue Death Virus...This is the perfect opportunity for my Revenge!"

"The Antidote is not easy to create, Nabaat." Kaylee warns her. "He still needs the Tears of Etro, and it's so impossible to get not even the Seeress herself will get it easily."

Jeanine puts fingers on her chin, thinking. "Not easy...but still a chance." Jeanine walks away without saying another word. Kaylee just watches her walking away.

"I have a bad feeling I shouldn't have said that." Kaylee says.

Jeanine arrives in the Cie'th Containment Field, where it's also known as an Experiment Unit for creating and controlling the Cie'th. She walks down the halls as the found of wailing and cries of abomination beasts that were once humans fills the halls. She stops and turns, facing a sealed door that's labeled: "Experiment Test subject: CTH-001."

Jeanine imputs the code and the door slides open. Inside, Violet sits on her bed. She faces up to see the director walking in. "CTH-001. I have a special task for you."

"And why on earth would I do it for you?" Violet asks.

Jeanine gives an angered look. She reaches for her Hive mind Device and turns a knob. By doing so, Violet cries out in agony, falling on the floor on her knees with hands on her head.

"Have you forgotten who I am? I am the Director of PSICOM...and your master!" Jeanine says. "I have experimented upon you with Cie'th Cells! You maybe a Vampire, but you are also a Cie'th. My own slave! You will obey to me, and me alone!"

Jeanine turns down the knob, only slightly. Violet has some will of her own left, but Jeanine's device overwhelms her Cie'th nature to be forced to obey her.

Violet sits on her knees, mostly in exhaustion. "Let's try this again: I have a special task for you."

"I...I will be glad to do it..." Violet says.

"Good...Now then, you will do my bidding...and Destroy the Seeress!" Jeanine says.

Violet looks up at Jeanine with a wicked smile. "As you command...my master."


	14. Kayla's First Mission

**A/N: Both the Luna's, Kurogane and Shirayuki, were pretty interesting were they? You can get to see more of them over in Deviantart by their owners: LunaKurogane and LunaSukii.**

 **Patrick draws closer and closer into creating the antidote for his ill sister, as well as time is growing shorter and shorter. He may have the power of time in his Synergist and Saboteur roles, but if only it's good enough to freeze time.**

* * *

Four days left. That's all the time I have left to create the antidote to cure my sister. Only tow ingredients remains:

Cheval Dust. According to Xever's list, they are rare crystal dust found in the deep caverns of Mt. Fairne. Just thinking about going up that mountain sends chills down my spine. Literally. The mountain is extremely cold. I only went up there once with Lightning and Noel when we were facing Caius. Didn't end well for us, but we still survived.

And finally, the most important ingredient: Tears of Etro. The Divine Goddess of Death. According to Yeul, they are not easy to get. Even she, the child of the Goddess born of her gift, would still be impossible.

I don't care if it's impossible. I will being my sister back.

It's early in the morning. The other night, I was just in the Jagd Woods with Kayla, where we encountered Luna Kurogane and Luna Shirayuki, to get the Golden Lotus. After we got what we came for, we met up with Katryx and Hope in ORPHAN Inc. Headquarters. We got the Heart of Winter for the antidote.

Lightning, Kayla and I have already arrived at ORPHAN Inc.

Lightning and Kayla stands in the middle of the training room. Both of them swords at hand. Lightning decided to teach Kayla hand to hand combat. Kayla would normally complain but she knows she's not gonna escape this.

"Let's work on some basics." Lightning says.

Lightning and Kayla both take their positions. I just chill on one end of the room, watching those two. "Oh...Kayla is so doomed."

"The important part of swordsman play as a soldier is footwork and concentration. If your balance is off and your mind off check, you'll be returning home in pieces." Kayla couldn't help but nervously swallow hard at the through of her being diced to pieces, even though she's already have some real life experience out on the field. "It's easy. Just follow my lead." Lightning does the same methods she taught me. A step forward, shoulder to waist position. "1." Switched the hilt and tip of the blade to other sides. "2." Then does a head strike position. "3."

Lightning steps back, setting down her blade. "Now you try."

Kayla nods. She stands, taking a fighting position of wielding a blade at hand. Kayla slowly repeats the strike methods Lightning showed her. "1...2...3...1...2...3..."

"Very good, so far." Lightning says.

I don't bother sticking around. Instead, I leave the room and head to the research room.

Normally, this is for the Academia Scientists for data researches, wildlife records, land base information and so one. So I use it to do a little research on the location of Tears of Etro.

Once Civilization was advanced on the world of Gran Pulse, as well as it's ben restored in Cocoon, any spared soldiers split up and traveled beyond the lands of Gran Pulse. It's how I even found the Orience continent. It's possible one of our researches may have some information about the Goddess.

About the tears.

I know I can't probably do this without the Seeress. But any other information on how to find and acquire them might be most useful.

There hasn't been much information on Etro and the Farseers on the data-computer. If anything, it's only stuff that we have already learned from the temple we went to searching for Yeul's crystalized body.

It's already late in the afternoon. I let out a tiresome sigh from my long, also mostly pointless, research. Lightning and Kayla, who seems pretty exhausted, approaches.

"We have a mission in Luxerion." Lightning says. "It's Defense Systems are down and we need our best soldiers guarding the city while Hope and the others repair the damages."

"Is that so?" I look directly at Kayla. "Well lookie here. Over a week in and you've already got your first mission."

I normally think Kayla would be excited, but she seems pretty like in a mixture of exhaustion and pain. "I would, but all this training you two are putting through are really killing me." She moans in agony as she falls back and falls to the ground.

"Maybe we shouldn't bring her." Lightning says. "Ah, I'm sure she'll get her second wind." I say.

* * *

We take an ORPHAN airship and head towards Luxerion.

Me. Lightning. Kayla. Hope. And a full army of ORPHAN soldiers. Luxerion, the City of Light, is just up ahead. Just as we're told, the defense systems are down. Lightning and I get a closer look from the telescope. It's as worse as we thought.

The city's under attack. By the wildlife of Pulse.

"How's it looking, General Farron?" I ask.

"All three of the city's entry gates are overrun by the beasts." Lightning says. "We're gonna have to split up."

Split up. That's not gonna be easy. Lightning and I are the elite fighters, that makes two entrances covered. We have Hope, but he has to focus his work on repairing the defenses.

That just leaves...oh boy, Sky and Katryx are gonna kill me.

We met up with the Admiral who is leading the army in this city. "General Farron! Lieutenant Patrick! It's good to see you two here."

"What's the situation?" Lightning asks.

"The bloodthristy wildlife's have broken into the city. They are roaming around the streets attacking any citizens in sight." The Admiral explains. "Not only that, but all the city entrances are blocked out. The Southern Entrance is under control, but our forces in the Northwest and the Southeast are running thin."

"Then we'll lend them a head." Lightning faces me. "I will head for the Northwest. You'll cover the Southeast."

I nod. Then I turn my attention to Kayla. "Kayla. You're going have to clear the wildlife's attacking within the city."

Kayla is shocked. "What?! I-I can't fight monsters!"

"You'll be fine. Just remember your training." I say.

Lightning knows this will end badly for the poor girl. "Admiral. Help out the rookie. Protect her with your life."

The Admiral salutes before Lightning. "Yes, General!"

We all split up. Lightning and I make our haste towards the entrances that are in need of our aid. Kayla goes with the Admiral, using only a bow and set of arrows. She could use a sword but Lightning still thinks she's not ready for close combat.

Lightning and I both reach to our destination points. The monsters invading the cities are pretty vicious. Several Beasts, Behemoths and Armadillons. This is gonna be a hard battle. I just hope Kayla can handle herself within the city. The beasts she might be able to handle. But against a behemoth, she'll be dead meat.

Kayla and the Admiral run through the streets and distracts of the city. They chase after any of the beasts that are roaming around Luxerion. "All right, Rookie. Let's see what you're made of." The Admiral says.

The Admiral shoots the beasts with his gun. He does some serious damage upon them, some of them die instantly. Kayla has her eyes set on this one Beast. In her honesty, she's feeling nervous. It's not the first time she's faced real life battle, but she doesn't have a group of l'Cies watching her back. Especially her mentor.

Just like in training, she takes her aim on the creature. Stays calm, focuses. And then fires. The arrow hits the beast in the eye, partly blinding it. But it is not happy. Kayla now sees herself in trouble. Her enemy target is charging towards her.

Kayla quickly reloads her bow and shoots. Misses the beast by a few inches. She reloads and shoots. Over and over. Again and again. Each of them a miss.

Finally, the beast leaps onto her. Kayla makes to block the attack by holding her bow in front, but it only leaves her unscratched. The impact knocks her to the ground on her back. The monster is upon of her. Kayla uses the bow to hold it back. Repeatedly, the beast bites, snapping its jaws and flashing its teeth on Kayla. But it cannot reach her. Only by the skin of Kayla's nose.

Kayla uses all her strength to push away the beast, every single time it thrusts its head and bites at her. The struggling battle lasts until the creature gets hit on the side of its head by a bullet, and it lays dead on the ground.

Kayla pushes to body right off of her. The Admiral stands right beside the girl. "Looks like you've had quite a struggle."

"You have no idea." Kayla says, getting back on her feet.

The two of them continues running through the city for any more of the monsters. Lightning and I still fight our way through the army of wild animals. Lightning is saving off against several Behemoths while I'm dealing with the Beasts and a few Armadillons.

I'm able to defeat the beasts so easily. The real challenge are the Armadillons. Hard for my attacks to break through their defenses, and it takes a while for my Shaman Role attacks to break through them.

The whole event lasts for half an hour. Hope is working on the shield generator device with the other scientists. "Okay. We're almost there...just gotta rewire this and..." Once the boy finishes up, the device starts charging up. Hope and the scientists back up. The generator shoots a beam into the air. At a far enough distance, a large energetic force field appears, spreading downward as it covers the city. "It works!"

Lightning and I are the first ones to notice the newly-repaired shield. The second it hits the ground, all the animals from the outside that were trying to charge in: Only ended up hitting the barrier that only affects them.

The population of wildlife within the city are spreading thin. Lightning and I are just finishing up the last of the beasts. Meanwhile, Kayle and the Admiral are making their way towards the Cathedral Church.

"All right, Rookie. There's only one last monster to take care of." The Admiral says.

They arrived at the gates to the Cathedral Distract, only to have stopped on their tracks. Kayla is even horrified at the sight of what her final opponent is.

It's a massive Adamantoise, big enough to take the whole standing grounds from the Cathedral doors to the gates. It's literally the biggest creature she has ever seen. Maker knows how Sky and Katryx would react once they knew about this little situation for their foster daughter.

But they're not alone. On the city walls, several ORPHAN Soldiers take up arms with their guns, aiming for the monster. "FIRE!" The Admiral orders. And they all shoot.

Their gunfire does little damage to the monster's dense body and shell. But the beast roars in rage and agony. Kayla doesn't fight. She knows that her attacks, given to her current skills, will do no effect against it.

The Adamantoise turns its attention to the armies on the walls, biting them and knocking them away by smashing it's head onto the walls they stand. It even knocks out the Admiral. Now Kayla is all that stands between it. The monster lowers it head to Kayla and roars at her.

The poor girl can't help but scream.

Adamantoise takes at bite at her...Then a new sound joins in the battlefield. Kayla looks over the side of the monster's head to see me, jumping in with both my blades held back...and then strikes on the side of it's face as I land on the ground, barely next to Kayla.

I'm not the only one who showed up. Lightning also falls in, landing on the Adamantoise's next and jabs both her Gunblades into the neck. Lightning holds on tight as it shakes its head around trying to get her off. While it's distracted, I take out my Sniper Bow, stand on one knee as I aim for the monster's head, then fire.

One of my arrows, explosive arrows, explode right in the left eye. The Adamantoise roars in agony. I cock the weapon for a quick reload and shoot another Explosive Arrow in the other eye. Now to finish it.

"Kayla." I stand and hand out one of my explosive arrows to her. "I need you to aim this at the right foreleg."

Kayla hesitates, but accepts the arrow and nods. "Okay."

We both take positions as he load out weapons. "We'll have to shoot at the same time. So wait for when I say to shoot."

It becomes hard to aim as the monster is lifting it's forelegs while roaring and shaking it's head. Lightning must be doing some serious damage up there. I wait for the moment for the beast to stand still, even for three seconds.

That moment has come. "NOW!" We both fired, simultaneously. The arrows fly at full speed, and then they explode right on the legs. The Adamantoise roars in agony and falls forward, plummeting face first into the ground.

The beast is defeated.

For the next hour, we spent on trying to get the dead Adamantoise out of the city. Wasn't easy. It even took two airships to lift that thing.

Once the job's done, we meet up with the Admiral in the Northern Distract. "Everything seems under control from here." Lightning says.

"I can't thank you enough, General Farron." The Admiral says. "The city wouldn't have been destroyed if you and the Reinforcements haven't arrived."

Lightning and I salute the Admiral farewell, as he does to us.

We're about to make our leave from the city to report back to Primarch Raines. "So, you made it through your first mission and still in one piece." I say to Kayla. "Quite impressive."

Kayla's proud of herself, but not excited. Today really wore her out. "It was still pretty dangerous." Lightning says.

"I'm well aware of that, Lightning. But she's in good hands with the General and the Shadow Hunter...We don't need to tell Sky and Kat about this." I say. Lightning doesn't say anything, just groans while rolling her eyes.

We arrive at the airship to take us back to Headquarters. Lightning is already on board. I'm about to get on until my phone rings. I look at the caller ID. To my surprise, it's my old Business Partner: Xever.

I groan in irritation. I'm not upset to hear from Xever, but it's been a long day. But I still answer, in hopes he's calling for some information about the Holy Elixir.

"What is it, Xever?" I ask.

"I need big favor." Xever says on the phone.

"Look, I'd like to help but it's been a long day and I'm on limited time to create the elixir." I say.

"Is nothing big. Just need help with something. You can even do at home." Xever says.

I rub my head as I sigh tiresome. "Well, all right. As long as it's quick. I'll come by after work."

On that note, I hung up on him.

* * *

I finally return home after a long day of work. I left regular time, but by the time I'm back home, it's dark. I just hope I didn't miss dinner.

The reason I came home late is that Xever wanted to see me after work. In my hand, I hold some experimental bath oil that some guy he knows, he wouldn't tell me who which had me a bit curious, and he wanted me to try it out.

I look at it as I wonder down the hallway, eventually stopping in the middle. "Experimental...maybe I shouldn't...Still. He is counting on me. Never steered me wrong." I think about this. Maybe I shouldn't do this. I'm not big on this kind of stuff. I do however remove the cap and take a small whiff inside. "Hmm...smells nice...but strangely powerful. Probably cause I'm not use to this kind of stuff."

"Hey, Patrick." Hearing a voice from behind me, I jump, Even the bottle of bath oil bounces in my hands as I try to catch it. I turn to see it's only Chantal. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

I let out a sigh. "No. It's fine." I say.

Chantal notices the bottle in my hands. "What do you have there?"

I show Chantal the bottle. "Just some experimental bath oil Xever gave me. He wanted me to try it out." I look down at the bottle. "Which I don't get why, cause I don't really care for this kind of stuff."

"Oh...well." Chantal makes a look. Seems like a mix of embarrassment and disappointment. "I...could try it...I mean, I...could use it...if you don't want to."

I have no problem with Chantal wanting to help out. But this bath oil is experimental. Last thing I need is put her into any trouble if this experimental bath oil is going to be...dangerous.

"Uh...are you sure. It is experimental after all. Not even Xever knows what'll happen." I say.

"I-I'm sure it's fine. I'll be careful." Chantal says.

Well, that's true, One thing I know about Chantal is she's careful when it comes to danger. "Well, I guess it's okay. Knock yourself out." I toss the bath oil in the air, and Chantal catches it, a bit clumsy at first.

I suppose this isn't too much of a bad idea. I know girls would probably get more use out of this stuff. She could get the relaxation and Xever would get the results. It's a win-win anyways.

I now just wait for Chantal to finish up. So far, I've eaten dinner and do some Archery training with Katryx. She's improving pretty well, but Katryx still needs work on trick shots. I take these lessons serious, including safety measurements, cause trick shots are pretty dangerous to train. One wrong move and Katryx would have taken an arrow to the head.

After an hour, I try to find Chantal, but to my surprise, she's still in the bathroom. "Hmm? She still in there?"

On the other side, I hear Chantal singing. Mostly la-la-laing. The way she sounds seems a bit carefree. Getting it's really hitting the spot for the girl. Just to make sure, I check on her. After knocking on the door, I speak. Loud enough to be heard. "Chantal? You doing okay?"

Chantal doesn't answer. I'm gonna guess she didn't hear me. I wait patiently, but in my room cause waiting right outside of the bathroom is just gonna make me look like some stalker or perv. That's the last thing I ever want. Especially from Snow Villiers.

The second I no longer hear the waters running, I make my way to the bathroom. Chantal walks right out of it, completely relaxed and, surprisingly, in nothing but a bath towel. "Ah...finally finished." Chantal says.

"O-okay...that was quite a long bath. But...uh..." I say, sounding a bit uncertain at the end.

"Oh? Something wrong?" Chantal asks. She's still smiling, but she sounds like she's wondering.

"You...are still wearing...nothing..." I say. I'm trying to find the right words. I don't want to make her nervous or embarrassed.

Chantal giggles, with a slight blush in her cheeks. Still smiling. "Oh? So I am...Oh well." She's surprisingly taking the well...Too well I might add.

"Right..." My tone sounds a bit awkward. This is certain strange behavior for Chanty. "So...how was it?" I ask.

"It felt REALLY good. I felt like wonders." Chantal says. I suppose that's good, but Chantal seems a bit lost saying it...maybe dizzy too. "I feel...a little warm. May I?" I was about to ask what, but then I find myself wrapped in her arms, her head on my chest. I'm a bit startled, but don't show it. "Oh...your body is so cool...It feels good."

Okay, now I know there's something wrong with her. "Uh...Chantal? ...Are you...feeling okay?"

"I feel so wonderful." Chantal says. "It's like all the stress is melting away." She says with a giggle in the end.

Oh great. Now I've got myself into a situation. "Hey, Patrick." Just my like, I turn my head to see Sky walking towards me. "I was wondering if..." He stops when he suddenly sees the half naked Chantal hugging me. "...What was going on...here..."

"This isn't what it seems. I barely understand it as well." I say. Chantal giggles. She opens her eyes and sees Sky.

"Oh...Sky. You are here." She doesn't sound embarrassed, not at all. Just very relaxed. Smiling even. She suddenly releases me and then gives Sky a hug. Now he feels startled. He likes Chantal and normally he wouldn't mind, but this just feels awkward. "Oh...You very much cooler. What a pleasant feeling."

"Chantal, you're acting really strange." Sky says.

"I say she's lost in her own little world, but this is beyond weird." I say.

Sky looks at me, seems a bit cold. Even his tone. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing...She was just taking a bath with this bath oil I received and she somehow ended up like...this." I say.

"It worked really well...Oh, you should try some as well." Chantal suggests.

Now this is getting weirder. "Okay. I'm gonna check the bottle. Maybe it'll explain something to us."

I walk right into the bottle, leaving Sky alone with the awkward situation. Just when things couldn't get any worse, that's when Hope walks right in. He was about to say something, but he suddenly turns frozen once he gets a look at Chantal. The girl he's crushing on, in nothing but a bath towel. The kid can't help but have his face turn red.

Chantal looks at Hope. "Oh, Hope. Sweet, wonderful little Hope." Chantal lets go of Sky and she hugs him. Hope is now even hotter. I'm not even gonna explain why. Take a guess. "Oh. You are so adorable...like a little puppy."

Sky just watches it, a mix of confuse and awkwardness. I finally walk right out of the bathroom with the bottle of bath oil.

"Okay. Here it is." I say. "Eeh. looks like she used nearly half the entire bottle."

Sky stands right next to me, looking at the bottle. "Well. What does it say?"

"Well. Let's see." I read the instructions while Chantal is hugging Hope and pinching his cheeks. Not even a care in the world. "Suntan Bath Oil. A well scented bath oil made for smooth skin and scent smells to clear the mind of all worries and melt away the stress. Just add a cap full of oil into the bath tub of warm water." I did a little skimming and get to the the important labels. "Do not drink for may cause internal bleeding or death. Do not use if have recent bleeds. Speak to a doctor before using if on medication. Keep out of reach of children. Not to be use for ages 13 and under. Blah blah blah...Ah, here we go. Warning: Due to being in the experimental stage, may cause some after effects which include burns, swelling, skin irritation, dizziness, short term memory loss, itches, seeing colors, strange tastes and, only in a combination of use more then recommended and for longer then half an hour, extreme intoxication."

"Meaning...?" Sky asks.

I look at Chantal as she's rubbing her face on the side of Hope's head. Now the kid feels more uncomfortable then flustered. "She's completely drunk."

Now Hope wants to get out of this situation. "Uh...a little help."

Sky pulls Chantal off of him and I pull Hope. Sky holds Chantal in place, up until she's hugging him. Sighing in relaxed relief. "So...what are we gonna do now? We can't just leave her like this." Sky says.

"It should wear off in a few hours. Hopefully." I say. "Let's just get her dressed and put her into bed."

Hope and Sky agrees with me. Sky and I both get Chantal in her pajamas, try to make it painless for me, and then we put her to sleep, which was surprising easy since she's like half asleep with a drunk mind.

After all that, all that's left to do is forget this whole night. Hopefully Chantal will too.


	15. Winter in Summer

**A/N: Been a look while since I've updated this story. I have been busy with other stories for my OC owner friends here over in DeviantART.**

 **Time draws closer for Patrick's deadline. He better act quickly if he wishes to save his sister from death by illness.**

* * *

I can hardly get much sleep at the night, too worried that time is running short to save my sister and I have yet to finish the Holy Elixir. Not only that, but I can hardly sleep after what I have noticed with the drunken Chantal.

Actually wish I could forget that night.

Sky and Hope have agreed to do so, for Sky never bring it up. Especially towards her. Chantal would practically die if she were to hear, from him that is, that she was all over him in nothing but a towel.

I'm the only one who's up in the morning. Lightning's already gone with Kayla for some more training.

Chantal arrives in the kitchen, yawning loudly as she walks in half asleep.

"Morning." She says, during the yawn.

I drop my book taking notice Chantal's condition. "You doing all right?"

Chantal puts a hand on her forehead. "Yeah...My head just hurts for some reason." I know very well the reason. Chantal sits on a stool right next to me. "You know...I had this very weird dream last night. You came home, and had this bath oil. I tried out and then...my mind was blank, and I was all over..."

I slam the bath oil on the counter. Chantal's comment is cut short once she set her eyes on it. The memory comes back as her eyes shot wide open, as if suddenly filled with espresso shots. Her expression horrified. And then her face turning completely red.

"Oh...Dear!" There would be steam of embarrassment coming from her head if this were an anime.

Clearly one of the most embarrassing moments she's ever heard.

"I won't say a word about it if you don't." I say. "The others have agreed to forget it."

There's an embarrassing whimper as Chantal looks away in shame and embarrassment. "D-Deal."

"Well, at least I know what to tell Xever about the instructions: They would be strictly read and followed." I say. Chantal says nothing. Clearly doesn't help her condition. "You going to be all right?"

Chantal stands up and starts walking away. "I-I just...need to be alone...for a moment."

I remain quiet as Chantal walks away. Once she's gone, I've said what I've done. "She's broken."

I sit alone in the household until Snow wakes up. Normally, he's the last person I'd ever want to see in this house, but in this very morning, I need him.

"It's about time. You were suppose to be up an hour ago." I say.

"Chill out, man. I'm up and here." Snow says. He takes the sit right next to me. "By the way, is that Chantal friend of yours all right? Saw her passing by. Seems pretty red and nervous."

"Don't worry about it." I say. "Are you ready? We're suppose to met up with the others for this mission."

"I'll be honest, I don't know what's more unbelievable: That you're going to Mt. Fairne or you want me on this mission." Snow says.

I look at him, a bit aggressively, then I close in on his face. "Do you REALLY want the answer to that?"

"No thanks." Snow says, realizing he's on thin ice.

"Then let's get moving." I say.

* * *

Mt. Fairne. The world's largest mountain. Very well known for it's endless winter of death. No human can last a short time here. Not even a l'Cie can survive this mountain.

It's why I have Snow come with me on this mission. While I have complete vulnerability against the cold, Snow has a great resistant to it. Even Shiva can aid him in that. But he's not the only one.

Luna Kurogane awaits at the entry point of the mountain, in her full winter wear. Much like Snow, she too has no effect against the cold, but that doesn't hide the fact that mountain will eventually consume her. Same goes for Katryx, who approaches with Snow and I.

"There you guys are. I almost thought you were a no show." Luna says. I'm dressed in my full cold protective wear, but I've shown signs of giving into the cold. Luna takes notice of my appearance. "Is he all right?"

"Patrick can't stand the cold, at all." Snow says.

"While he is vulnerable to the cold, he can no longer feel any heat." Katryx says. "At least that's what Chanty told me. I almost didn't believe it...until now."

"Guess that explains how he's normal dressed in the summer and doesn't give into heat exhaustion." Luna says.

I let out a loud sneeze. Loud enough to interrupt the conversation if it had continued. "Patrick, are you sure you're up for this? You're a lot of things, but I don't think you'll survive up there."

"Don't underes-s-stimate me, Kat-t-tryx. AH-CHOO!" I say. "I will c-c-c-complete this mission...and n-n-n-nothing shall stop me."

"You heard him. You know there's no point of talking him out of it." Snow says.

"If we're so worried for our friend here, might I suggest we move with all haste." Luna says. "Now, you said we're looking for some kind of crystal dust?"

"Ch-ch-cheval Dust." I say. "It's s-s-s-said to be in the caves, near the t-t-t-top."

Snow, Katryx and Luna all look at the top of the mountain. The very top is high up. Snow and Katryx are beginning to have second thoughts of this mission.

"Let us hurry, then. It'll take most of the day to get up there, and we don't wanna be here when nighttime falls." Luna says.

Luna takes the lead as we make our way to the top. We all move at a quicken pace. We'd be going faster if the cold doesn't slow me down. I use both Haste and Barfrost to aid my movements. It still doesn't help me move in a kind of pace Luna would want.

Katryx stays by my side, knowing the greater possibly I'll fall behind.

We move upwards to the mountain on this path. The ice becoming more slippery. Combat is not likely a safe opinion. There are no beasts around here, but that won't last long.

Luna almost slips on the icy road. She even digs her scythe onto it to keep her grip. The rest of us come to a halt as soon as she does.

"Watch your step!" She warns us. "It's slippery here!" Luna continues onward, and so do we.

As we move, we remain fully unaware that we're being watched. Hidden with the snows, and the darkness of the mountain shows, red eyes are shown...followed by low growling.

We move further up on the mountain. Our pace slowed by the narrow moving upward. It gets more slippery it become most of climbing. There's movement running swift on the snow. Luna turns her head to that direction. She can sense it. If my senses weren't iced, I could have as well.

Leave it to Luna to stay at sharpest in sever conditions.

"There's something out there. Everyone stay sharp!" Luna warns us.

"Isn't this mountain suppose to be inhabited?" Katryx says.

"Tr-tr-tr-trust me. No p-p-p-place on Gran Pulse Ins-s-s-sn't. AH-CHOO!" I say. I sniffle deeply. "Of Bloodth-th-thirsty wildlife at least."

Snow knows that is trust, and Katryx believes it too. We just hope we don't have to engage whatever's out there until we're on more stable ground. We don't know what's out there, or if they're waiting for us, but we hasten our pace as faster as the nature can allow us. Me especially.

We come close to the first cave of the mountain.

Luna waits at the entrance and looks down at us. Snow climbs his way closer to Luna. Katryx and I are both behind. Then Luna notices an uninvited guest.

"LOOK OUT!"

Everyone looks down, and are surprised to see a large white wolf running up ready to pounce on us. With quick action, Luna uses her scythe to cut off a large chunk of ice and then it raining down directly at the wolf.

Even with the wolf fallen, several more come out of no where and took it's place. Luna summons several of her Ravager Spells at the wolves, slowing them down or knocking them down.

"What are those things?" Katryx asks.

"Mountain Wolves! They live on high grounds and protect the land from invaders!" Luna says.

Wolves come closer to Katryx and I. I'm in no condition to fight in a highly unpleasant environment situation. "Time to put your magic...AH-CHOO! ...To the test." I tell her.

Katryx nods. She looks down at the wolves and throws some of her blizzard magic at them. Her magic knocks one of them down, the rest are still gaining. Luna can barely keep up on fighting back on the wolves. One of them manages to get close...only to get a taste of my boot. During that causes me to lose my grip and I slide down, then I draw out one of my Bowblades and jam the blade within the ice.

Not really one of my finest moments. But the cold weakens me into vulnerability.

Snow soon makes it up on the cave, and using his magic, helps Luna fight off the wolves. Katryx and I continue climbing. With the wolves held back, our pace quickens without worry.

Katryx and I make it up. "Quickly, into the cave." Luna says.

Luna and Snow hurries inside, and Katryx helps me inside. The wolves hasten their pace to catch us. The moment we're inside, and the wolves reach the cave entrance, Luna and Snow both smash on the entrance walls, and the whole cave comes collapsing down. Sealing us within.

"That'll hold them off." Snow says.

"Yeah, but now we're trapped inside." Katryx says.

I sniff, then offer a growl. "I expected this kind of s-s-s-stupidty from Snow...but you?"

Luna looks a bit offended. "Calm yourself, Shadow Hunter. This mountain is crawling with several tunnels and caves. We'll find a way out."

I take out my thermos, start drinking down some hot chocolate. Not all, but enough to reduce the cold temperate that bites me. "Don't be so hard on Patrick. He can be a bit cranky when he's freezing." Katryx says. "Let's just get what we need and get out before nighttime comes."

Luna lets out a sigh. "Agreed." She turns and takes the lead moving forward. "Let's go."

Summoning some fire onto her hand, Luna lights the way through these tunnels. Snow stands right behind Luna, fists ready for any unexpected surprises. I try my best to stay on guard, only my senses aren't as sharp as they are normally in this bitter cold. Katryx keeps an eye out but keeps her attention towards me.

As wondered deeper into the mountain's caves, Katryx and Luna take notice of the beauty of the ice crystal walls.

"Wow. It's so beautiful." Katryx says.

"And c-c-c-cold." I say, then sneeze loudly. My sneeze echos, causing a bit of a quake.

Everyone from the rumbling, but mostly are worried about the ice shards that are hovering right over out heads. They're all over the ceiling, if all were to fall, it be certain doom. The rumbling settled...and so do the icicles.

"Everyone, stay quiet." Luna tells us in a whisper. We all nod in agreement.

The area is large, and there are several paths and tunnels to take. Hopefully one of them will lead us to the Cheval Dust.

"Which way do we go?" Katryx asks.

Luna thinks for a moment. There are four tunnels. Not even one of them shows signs of leading to the outside.

"We don't have time to check them all, and we can't exactly split up." Luna says.

"That's what we'll do." Snow says. "We split into two teams."

"I suppose that'll be allowed." Luna says. "Katryx and I will look for an exit. You two try to find the stuff you need."

Luna and Katryx head for the middle right cave. Snow and I are both alone, and I glare right at him. "You idiot! Why did you-" I start to build up a sneeze, then Snow quickly covers my nose to stop it. He knows we're in a bad spot for another burst out loud noises.

"Phew." Snow removes his hands. "It's a good idea. I agree with your friend we can't split up, but we don't have much time. Figured it's best we met in the middle."

I softly growl at him. "You're jus-s-s-s-st lucky that was a smart observation." I slowly move onward. "Let's just g-g-g-get this over with."

Snow and I take the far left tunnel.

* * *

Katryx and Luna wonders down the tunnel. Luna takes the lead, focused on the mission to finding a way out. Katryx couldn't help but worry about Snow and I. She knows full well the two of us don't make an excellent team.

"I just hope Snow and Patrick will be okay. They don't expect get along too well." Katryx says.

"From the looks of it, Patrick towards that Snow character is the real issue." Luna says. "Can't say I blame him, I can tell how arrogant Mr. Hero is."

"Maybe we should have trade teams. Maybe I could go with Patrick and..." Luna shortly interrupts her.

"We don't have time to worry about them. They can take care of themselves." Luna says.

Katryx says nothing else. She knows that is true, and they keep moving onward.

Snow and I wondering down the crystalized tunnel. He takes the lead while I'm slowly falling behind. He can hardly think of me in this freezing cold. Wish I want with Katryx instead.

"So, what does this Cheval Dust look like anyways?" Snow asks.

"How sh-sh-sh-sh-should I...AH-CHOO! ...Know?" I say. "Perhaps some dust? Hence-ce-ce-ce the name!"

Snow and I suddenly come to a stop when we hear a strange sound. Sounds like something sharp scraping against the ice.

"What was that?" Snow asks.

I draw out one of my swords, slowly, more then usual, moving around. My sword shakes from the bitter cold I suffer. Snow cracks his knuckles, bracing himself for combat. We both stand ready, but nothing comes.

I sheathe my weapon and continue moving forward. "Probably just the g-g-g-g-girls." I say.

We take a couple of steps forward through the tunnel, then the walls explode behind us. Snow and I turn in surprise. The moment the snow dust clears, we find ourselves a completely unwanted guest.

"Cie'th!?" We both say.

The Shambling Cie'th turns and starts stumbling towards us. Snow charges in, yelling as he gives the monster a mouth full of fists. I try fighting with my bow, only I can't stand still long enough to get a close shot. Not with Snow in the way. I hate the guy, but I don't wanna kill him...mostly cause of Serah. I instead use my Ruin Magic on it. Hits the Cie'th right in the head, and Snow finishes it off.

With the Cie'th defeated, several move comes right in from the hole. "Damn! There's so many coming!" Snow turns, he grabs me, carries me over his shoulder and stars running.

If I had the energy, I'd be telling at him.

Luna and Katryx comes to a halt, feeling the tremors from the Cie'th that attacked Snow and I.

"Sounds like trouble." Luna says. And trouble soon hits them.

Cie'th breaks down the ice walls and attacks both her and Katryx. Luna takes the lead on the attack, slashing her enemies with her scythe. Katryx stands behind, shooting with her ice arrows. Cie'th goes down, one by one, but more are swarming in.

"What the hell are the Cie'th doing here?" Luna asks.

"Probably here for us." Katryx says.

Luna still cuts down her enemies, even when numbers grow. The Cie'th manages some hits on Luna whenever they have an opening on her. They hardly do much effect on her.

Both the girls keep fighting. Katryx stays backing up. "Luna! There are too many!"

Luna takes slow stepbacks as she still strikes her oncoming opponents. She growls in frustration. "You're right! We don't have time to face them all!"

With no other option, they both run, with the Cie'th chasing after them.

Two separate teams, all in a very similar situation. And are fleeing from it.

The tunnels we all take leads to a large room. I recognize this area. This is where we once faced and defeated the Fal'Cie, Skaoi Fuyukorudo. It's a lot less cooler then I remembered. Of course, the absolute negative 1000 Lightning, Noel and I felt was from the Fal'Cie, but she's now dead.

We're all surprised to end up finding each other. But we don't have time for a reunion when the Cie'th comes at us in all directions.

"We're surrounded." Katryx says.

"Then we might as well go down in a blaze of glory!" Snow says.

Snow and I summon our Eidolon's: Shiva and Artemis. With the aid of the Eidolons, the Cie'th numbers reduce greatly. Katryx and I stay together, shooting at the Winged Cie'th attacking from above. I focus on shooting with Ruin Magic.

Each Cie'th fought hard against us. Our evasions are sharp and on high alert. Still, each hit they pull on us are heavy blows. Mostly for Katryx and, under the conditions, I. We don't have a Medic, but Nix, one of the Shiva Twin Sister's, casts healing magic upon us. Restoring our wounds.

In several minutes, the Cie'th goes down. Katryx and I are all tired out.

Snow cracks his knuckles. "That all of them?" He asks.

One Ghoul Cie'th grabs Snow by his feet, surprising him. Just when Snow is about to react, Luna finishes it off. "Yep. That's all of them."

Katryx lets out a relief sigh. I drop onto my knees and let out a sneeze. "Da-da-da-damn cold! AH-CHOO!" From that second snooze, I noticed someone on the ground. In the pile of crystals where the Fal'Cie of Ice and Cold use to lay.

"What's up?" Snow asks.

I look at the purplish dust. Looking close at them. "The ch-ch-ch-Cheval Dust...I think we've f-f-f-f-found...AH-CHOO! ...It."

"That's great." Luna says. "Let's get what we need and get out."

I start collecting the dust. With my shivers, Katryx lends me a hand on the collection. "And...just how exactly are we gonna get out of here?"

"I'll find us a way." Luna says. "Don't worry, Mr. Hero."

Katryx and I got our collection, and with it, we make our leave with haste. There isn't much time before nighttime befalls.

No enemies attempt to attack us within these tunnels, though it's possible that the wolves will be waiting for us outside. Luna leads us down the tunnels she and Katryx have taken. We followed the path until we arrived at the scene where the Cie'th approached and attacked them.

Luna takes a closer look at the hole the Cie'th have made. "What is it?" Katryx asks.

"I feel wind blowing in from this direction." Luna says. "There's a way out through here. Come on."

Luna heads in. "I agree. I f-f-f-feel it too." The rest of us follows her.

The tunnel is pretty dark. As we go deeper, we see a light, and it grows as we draw closer.

We arrive at the light, and it leads us to the outside. A fierce blizzard rages on, the wind blowing so hard it can rip anything to shreds. What's more, the sun is setting.

"Damn! It's colder then before!" Snow says.

"It even bothers me." Luna says.

"We need to get down the mountain, FAST!" Katryx says.

"I'm on it." Snow says.

Snow summons Shiva once again. This time, the Twin Sisters appears in their Morotcycle Form. My summoning of Artemis is the same, except her appearance is of a Pegasus. Katryx and Luna mount on the Eidolons with us and we hurry down the mountain.

With the bitter cold of wind and snow blowing against us in full force.


End file.
